


Oasis

by Oath_of_Void



Category: Code Geass
Genre: Alpha Lelouch, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, omega Suzaku
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 00:18:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 63,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18954064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oath_of_Void/pseuds/Oath_of_Void
Summary: 与《Crucifixion》和《Second Sight》共用一些基本剧情思路，但ABO世界观下具体发展有不同，可视作三次同人。有互攻，虽然占比不一样。一些自设如下：1.ABO各阶层的女性均有生育能力。2.ABO属性以种群区分，通常以国别划分；布国=Alpha，EU&中华联邦=Beta，日本&多数殖民区=Omega；部分Beta国别亦沦为殖民区。3.ABO性征在约16岁时性成熟，Omega在性成熟以前无法被标记。4.名誉布国人从16岁起开始由军中统一发放抑制剂配额。5.ABO之间互相通婚时，通常子嗣服从于优等基因——Alpha男性与Beta女性会诞下Alpha子嗣，以此类推。





	1. Cr. 2.1

第七骑士在车厢门口驻足了很久。

禁制在他身后闭锁，将这方空间困作一个囚笼。皇室特遣参谋在他视线落及处沉重喘息，窗外天际烧作金红，落下一片炽烈火光——这包厢里头也温度渐高，由他压抑平缓的呼吸中贯入、逐渐淌流至周身，由着血液流转奔涌不息。“……水，”那人还在声音嘶哑地唤着他的名字，“求你——”那人形似目盲，指尖向他的方位探来。

黢黑华服裹覆，一个鬼魅。这是他头一回真切体察到那具身躯所拥有的气息，Alpha信息素极具侵略性地铺张满了这封闭空间内的每一寸地域，在烧灼他的骨血的同时，又带着令他心悸的冷冽。枢木朱雀用接近俯瞰的姿态瞧着那影子，看着那身躯的主人渐渐蜷缩起来，跌靠在座椅当中，唯有那形似毫无气力的指掌探握仍执拗地伸在空中。他的形躯举止看着可怜，与他那阵可怖的信息素暴动形成鲜明反差。朱雀在暗处用力咬住了自己的舌尖，强迫自己在当前矛盾形势下维持清醒。

他身下泛起潮润，从柔软腔道深处渐渐泌出湿黏体感，他清晰觉察到了。寻常生理反应，在这情境下不足为奇，虽则由于当前形势与他们二人之间古怪关系显得十倍百倍地尴尬起来。朱雀深呼吸了一次，身躯深处虚热又蹿升了几分。

而后他止住了犹豫，强作无事般迈开了步子。

那倾倒水杯重被注满了，然而在再被倒空之前就砰然砸落在地。先是由他捏住了尤利乌斯的下颌，试图助他在颤抖不息间顺利吞咽，那浅色嘴唇在他目光所及处微微翕张，溢出模糊沙哑喉音。他低下头去，那人准确攫住他的嘴唇。他们互相触碰的那一刻，各自的信息素骤然饱溢起来，推挤着他们几乎纯凭借本能互相啃咬厮磨着，舌肉交相贴合碾动，唾液交换间各自都发出渴望低鸣。鲁路修，朱雀闭着眼想。鲁路修。他张开眼时便见到那晃眼菱坠，那人已经攀上他的脖颈，腰腹在他的抚摸触碰下轻轻震颤着。鲁路修——若当真如此——低声呢喃着他的名字，由他在颈间周转探寻、拉下衣链，暴露出苍白肌腠。朱雀埋在那削长脖颈间吸气，体内翻涌的焦灼感更甚。他咬了咬牙，在那人再次嘶哑吐露“求你”时，摘开了对方的腰带。

年轻的Alpha体格并不强健，打小便是如此，此前他也有了充分认知。在他以更加严酷的手段折磨ZERO时，那人唯有的抗议形式便是用力抓挠在他背后，仅得一下、不待刻出血痕就被再度反制了。然而那时他不过纯是在受苦，并不至于将他们一道逼至这难堪地步。朱雀将他抱起，他蹭动腰胯似在索求。朱雀抱着他跌上床铺时自己股间已经泛上些酸软，不由得闷下一声低哼。

他将那人剥至赤裸，唯留下一道系罩不去，然后他掐住对方臀肉，一路用力掐捏至腿根留下淤痕。鲁路修痛叫出来，朱雀在那一刻狠狠捅入了他体内。他的手指挤开年轻Alpha紧窄的后腔，突入艰涩。朱雀吸了口气，默然提醒自己他们将临的局面，压抑下自己重复先前那般粗鲁施暴的冲动，另一手去一旁物柜里翻找起可能存在的润滑油液。

他再度摁入那穴眼时便容易了很多，手指在里头曲折翻搅，逐根加入、尽力撑分。鲁路修用仅露的那侧眼睛望着他，茫然迷蒙，身前阴茎膨胀挺立，坚硬地抵着他自己的小腹。朱雀看着他失神模样，感受了一下周身无形的澎湃的、几乎汇成实质洪流的信息素波动，差些一下呛笑了出来。

“你想要我？”他喃喃着，“你想要我……？”

他推着鲁路修翻过身去，拨开了臀瓣，随后才滑开裤腰，将自己的阴茎捅入那狭窄腔道中。鲁路修的背脊一下绷紧了，朱雀不紧不慢地推入半根、凿在他的敏感点上，逼迫他只能在滑凉床单上蹭动炙热欲望。鲁路修死死掐入床铺当中，遭受着他越来越深而重的进攻，直到他顶至全根没入，将那后腔操干开了，那人隐约呜咽起来。

“求你。”他还在呢喃着。朱雀跪立在他两腿间，俯瞰着他转过一侧的面颈，手掌抚过微微弯曲的脖颈线条。他在他颈后凸骨上摩挲了一下，然后推上了他的膝弯，逼迫他屈膝跪起、抬高腰臀，调整过角度后更加凶狠地撞入进去。Alpha的阴茎在空中胡乱甩动，啪啪拍打在那人自己的小腹上，这动静混在两具身躯碰撞交合的声响里，被鲁路修的呻吟低泣所盖过。朱雀握着他的腰，垂目望着他掐入床铺还颤抖不已的手指。他绷紧的背脊弧度上渗出一层薄汗，身下阵阵紧绞。朱雀射在里头时自己也喘出一声模糊叫喊，他填塞在里头并不拔出，茫然觉察到自己身下潮湿渐渐泛滥开了。

周遭的信息素涌动分毫未褪，反而愈发高涨了些。那让朱雀下腹潮热愈发显著，每一分每一秒都在敦促他张开双腿，由着那渴望需求的生理本能而被什么东西狠狠插入贯穿。他深呼吸着，强行按捺住那与对方病态表征相似的渴求冲动。这阵势刺激下他倒也很快又硬了起来，于是他滑出鲁路修的身躯，将那人扳正躺好后，拉开腿脚操进去了第二轮。

黑发Alpha的小腹上胡乱划拉出一些透明前液，在朱雀干至某一节点时，他被艰难地操射了一回，阴茎抖动着射出些浑浊物事。浓郁的信息素先是骤然压沉，旋即一缓。朱雀喘了口气，再度用力捅弄了几下，射完后稍微夹着了湿透的腿间。他几度被那浪潮迭动逼至昏厥的临界点，这会儿甚至感到有潮湿液迹泛滥而出、在衣物遮掩中自他腿间淌下。如今他最好的抉择是回去自己的包厢，采取必要措施令自己冷静下来。窗外暮色已经昏沉下去，他从那具身躯中抽拔退出，勉强撑着了床铺，试图爬下床沿。他转过头，不待他足尖落地，他眼角余光瞥见那人眼神清明了些，逐渐笼上令他心生寒意的高傲嘲弄。

尤利乌斯清醒过来，尤利乌斯似有些短暂迷惘，继而在削薄唇角裂开一丝笑意。朱雀撇开头去，站立起身，几乎踉跄了一下，预备拖开脚步离转了——

“——枢木卿。”

他被扯住了手腕。换作平时他可以轻易反制回去，将那人关节剪住、捏碎他的骨头——不是现在，不是此刻。朱雀用残存的理智勉强抗争着生理本能，剩余的部分不足以让他做出恰时的反应。他抽动了一下胳膊，以他应有的气力他甚至没能在瞬间挣开，形势足够恶劣了。尤利乌斯用略显冰冷的眼神瞧着他，其间溢着些怒气，那薄怒在审视过他的状态后悄然消散了大半，又从中浮起一丝残酷戏谑。

“你已经陷入发情状态了。”那人说，“恕我直言，紧急抑制剂对身体的伤害性太大。我们在天明以前就将到站了，剩余的时间不足以让你调养过来。”在朱雀听懂那话语中危险含义之前，尤利乌斯骤然拖动手腕，将他半身压入床铺当中。那削长指尖掐入他肩膀时，空中弥散的Alpha信息素忽地迭起一阵高峰。朱雀反应过来倒抽冷气时，那人压低身形，逼到了他眼前，菱形紫晶的尖角若有若无地划过他的脸颊。

朱雀反掐住他的胳膊，尤利乌斯似浑不在意。“你既然作为我的护卫伴行，”他低声说，“我无法坐视你同时置我们两人的安全于不顾。”朱雀挣动了一下，尤利乌斯并不轻动，缓缓垂下了眼睫。“接下来的部署有多么重要，我们必须以完备状态应对——你也知道的，枢木卿。”他吐字清晰，并带着警示与蛊惑意味，“那么，好好完成你的使命。”

朱雀僵硬不动，瞪着身上那人，由着那熟悉形貌轮廓印刻在自己眼中。他喉间滚过一阵悲哀笑意，慢慢松开了掐拢的手指，瘫软陷入了床铺。尤利乌斯拉下他的长裤丢至床边，旋即略微挑起眉梢，隔着湿透的底裤拧了把他的会阴。

“看看你。”尤利乌斯叹道，将那点布料也扯去了。朱雀不再看他，仰首望着天顶，由着他修长手指没入自己身下，在一片泥泞中划动翻搅。他掐握成拳，刺着自己掌心，昏昏然被对方推高了膝腿，下身情状由那人一览无遗。他短暂闭上双眼，心下窜起一丝厌恶，难说是针对谁而生发，又或者不过是为着这可笑境地本身。

他感到Alpha仍然坚硬烫热的阴茎头部抵住了自己泛滥成灾的入口，他感到自己下身像是渴求似的尽力吸吮着，那会让这一切发生得很容易——的确很容易。尤利乌斯进来了，龟头完整没入，那圆硬弧棱挤开他已经潮湿黏腻的甬道，伴着黏滑体液的推助而继续寸寸推进。你的。朱雀闭目想着。你的气味，体温热度，你的触感和形状……我想象过，我曾想象过。那与他曾想象的不尽相同，难说是更好或更坏，但足够叫他由着这认知就不得不抿紧嘴唇锁死更多渴望喘息。不是这类场合，不是这类宛如棋傀的境地。他那么想着。在你之不再为你以前，在我开始痛恨你之前。我想要这个，我曾想要——

他睁开眼，尤利乌斯正抹过自己的小腹，手指沾上些先前被操射出的精液。那人对上他投来的目光，冷哼了一声，旋即拉扯出刻薄笑意，手指前伸，将那些精液慢慢涂抹在他的嘴唇上，甚至一直拨开牙关摁上舌面。“咽下去，”尤利乌斯轻声说，“吸它们。”朱雀迟疑许久，下身骤然传来一个颠动。他身躯抖动了一下，卷动舌面，将那些液迹舔舐干净，将那人的东西咽下了。

——我曾想要你。朱雀被他手指捻动舌尖，被迫发出含混咽音。在我身上留下印记，一个无关紧要的、临时的，欺骗般的——尤利乌斯抽开手指，骤然一下狠操进他湿润壁道深处，几乎抵着了紧窄穴道弧拐处柔软腔口。朱雀骤然瞪大眼睛，尤利乌斯并未进一步深入，就这样小幅颠动了一阵，声音温缓了许多。

“放心好了，”他说，“我不会那么标记你的。”

随后他开始正式动作，近乎粗暴地捅弄着，整根抽拔又用力干到深处，一下一下捣出浓稠水声。朱雀呻吟出声，急促喘息着模糊低吟。尤利乌斯在持续顶动中低头相望时，他恍然以为自己在念的是另一个名字，破碎而不成形。

——标记我。他疯狂地想着。进入我，贯穿我——标记我。标记我，如果你仍然是鲁路修·兰佩路基、如果你早那么做了——尤利乌斯在外围碾磨了一阵，又一下操干进来，他几乎感到腔穴中由着情动而喷溅出一大片液迹。他视野模糊间无数光影浮掠而过，闪逝着那人样貌，一个假面，枪口与血。

鲁路修已经死了。他胸膛剧烈起伏，闷住几乎被逼出口的啜泣。ZERO已经死了。

尤利乌斯在他完全高潮之前抽了出去，跪立起来，悉数射在了他的小腹上。朱雀无神地望着那人面貌，那人冷淡地瞧着他情热未褪的模样，手指挤进他腿间，并拢着捅入了。他几乎捅至指掌宽阔处，从朱雀胸腔中榨出了嘶哑叫喊，随后才在浓郁情动的Omega信息素包覆中再次挺入了，再三把他推至高潮边缘，直至那阵潮热在反复颠簸间缓慢地消耗至沉寂。

他们终于从交合状态中分离开来时，尤利乌斯躺在一旁，揉搓着自己的后腰闷哼了一声。窗外火光全然暗淡了，朱雀在夜幕流转中勉强恢复了平定，拾回了自己的气力，翻身将那人抱了起来，目光短暂掠过他腿间淌下的白浊痕迹。

他尽力将尤利乌斯平缓地置于浴缸中，自己几乎是踉跄着跌入另一侧的。温热清水漫溢起来时，尤利乌斯安静地与他对视，仅余一侧的深暗紫眼中剪出些复杂意味。“你是以凭借自己的功绩走至这一步而闻名于都城的，我也一向敬重你的努力与对帝国的忠诚，”那人说，“但是枢木卿，你还是谨慎一些为妙。”

他目光平直投出，话语中意味明显。朱雀沉下脸来，指掌在腿侧握紧成拳。热水漫过他们的腰际，晕散开他们各自身下粘稠体液。尤利乌斯抬起手来，轻轻地点向了他。

“你若当真有所需求，协议性地交付给我也无妨。”那人轻声言道，“放心，对于帝国圆桌，我可不会有什么过分肖想。这不过是有助于我们在欧洲互相协作罢了。”那言语中并无恶意，倒像是相当诚挚，好像时至如今，他的确是在为帝国使命着想了。他指掌伸张，似漫不经心，似一个邀请，似要将他心念攫取而去。朱雀垂下眼睑，无数纷乱思绪悉数沉淀。他望着自己赤裸身躯，慢慢平复了促乱呼吸。

“但随你愿，金斯莱卿。”他这么回答。


	2. Cr. 2.2

“……你弄疼我了。”

尤利乌斯会在意识清醒时那么说。他并不介意在朱雀面前赤身裸体，清晨来临时他随意滑下床铺，连足趾都光裸着，那么踩在柔软地毯间。他就在第七骑士眼皮底下更衣，解开晨袍、袒露优美肩颈线条，指尖拨开前襟时缓慢划过隐约浮着象牙白的皮肤。他拉开腰间系带，叫人能从平坦小腹窥至更下，深色丛林间男性Alpha那令人侧目的阴茎沉甸甸地坠着。然后他就那样晃动着细瘦足踝，足尖绷直探入靴底，将黑色连身华服拉过修长双腿，直至在胸前完全拉合。

他将每日清晨的惯例探视与记忆判定环节变为一个难熬的意志考验过程。卧房相当宽阔，一经归整甚至很难留下多少生活气息，然而朱雀每次都能在晨间就捕捉到他刻意弥散出的东西，那清冽似某种花卉、同时也极尽张扬的信息素，随着他的一举一动遍布整方空间。那叫朱雀神经紧绷，万般确定对方是出于刻意，却已经料想到那人必然会用一句“生理本能”进行搪塞。

你弄疼我了，枢木卿。尤利乌斯这么说时口吻平淡，好像并不在意他们晚间在某一张床铺上进行激烈性事、却从未相拥而眠的古怪事实。他们那样做的次数不算频繁，但也不在少数。朱雀通常选在他被焦灼苦痛折磨时凑近，似乎只要那样做了，听着那熟悉声音沙哑呼喊自己名字时并予以渴望索求时，他所拥抱亲吻的就仍是过去那还不为仇敌的友人。那个纯然依赖着他、也不至痛恨他的鲁路修，由着他恣意施为，在皮肤上烙下青紫淤痕，打开那具身躯，填充它、贯穿它，就好像来自一个Omega的抚慰真能对那被割裂的记忆起到多少弥补效果。然后金斯莱从中醒来，用狩猎似的神情玩味瞧着他被情热逼迫至身躯瘫软的模样，继而在他绷紧牙关时毫不留情地操穿他潮湿泛滥的腔穴。

——狩猎。朱雀面色冷淡地瞧着他，刻意忽视自己身下被激起的微弱潮润体感。看守与囚徒，通晓一切与一无所知，他们本该停驻在这般境地里，捕食者与猎物的位置却恰恰相反。尤利乌斯抬首相望，面颊一侧晶紫菱坠微微摇晃，恍然间锋利如刀刃。

“把这东西塞进去会怎么样呢？”他曾在床笫之间拖着长腔说，趴伏在另一人身上，在绿眼微微失焦的视野中拨动摇晃一颗清澈水晶，然后将它末端摁上第七骑士的胸膛，尾端划刻下一道几乎割裂流血的苍白长痕。“我觉得那不会很痛，”他说着，微笑间露出森白牙尖，“你的耐受能力相当可观，我很清楚。”

他第二次那么说时也是在晚间，刚刚换上纯黑睡袍，在枢木朱雀并不情愿停留时圈过臂膀，几乎将那尖端末梢抵在对方脖颈上。下一秒他被猛力贯入床铺，朱雀反掐在他脖颈上，手指危险地掐入皮肤，然而并未收拢合紧。

“别以为我只敢趁人之危。”朱雀从牙缝里挤出些音节。尤利乌斯挑起细长眉梢，笑意盎然。

“你不是吗？”

朱雀咬上他的嘴唇作答，几近粗暴撕扯。没了那近乎汹涌的信息素暴走影响，朱雀相当冷静地控制着自己的动作力度。一些并不过火的疼痛，略施惩戒，不至残虐。尤利乌斯张开嘴唇，刻意迎合间发出微弱轻嗯与模糊笑意。他甚至也刻意封闭着信息素撩拨，叫这过程变得干燥粗糙、也容易了很多。朱雀头一回在他全然清醒下狠狠捅入他身下腔穴时，尤利乌斯先是痛哼了一声，继而调整了一下上身倚靠床头的角度，将臀底更紧密地抵上对方腰胯。

“我不得不说，”他低沉喘息着，“作为一个Omega，你能——啊——做到这一步，算是相当天赋异禀的。”朱雀撩开他的衣袍下摆，屈膝跪得稳实，更深地顶入Alpha那紧窄腔道里。尤利乌斯将足踝盘上他后腰，眼神颇为冷静地盯视着他，即使并不羞赧地发出了高亢呻吟，红晕覆上面颈，在被操到点时身躯诚实地敏感颤抖着，那单只深暗紫眼当中仍然冷静异常。“……那很痛。”他用着嘶哑低音吐露，并不带多少控诉成分，倒更像是一类警告。

直至某一刻，朱雀用力一顶，整根阴茎完全撞入、抵在他肠道深处，几乎带动他腰腹间一阵痉挛时，尤利乌斯忽然攀上身来，吃痛似地一口咬上了朱雀的颈子。那本该是粗暴性事中的一类常态，如同他们各自身躯上一些浮于肤表的划刻抓挠痕迹。然而在一瞬间过电似的麻痹后，朱雀反应过来，蓦然瞪大了双眼。

尤利乌斯咬破了他的皮肤，死死咬合在那里，先前始终被压抑沉寂的Alpha信息素毫无保留地汹涌而出，注入伤口、淌入血液，直接从他身躯深处勾起一般热烈的浪潮回应。朱雀想将他推开，但那过程已经开始，叫他手头无意识收敛了大半力气，剩余的那部分让尤利乌斯在闷哼间更咬重了几分，几乎将朱雀的大脑逼入一片空白。他张开了嘴，无法发出半点声音，直至他隐约感到那人信息素在自己体内沉淀、与这具身躯微妙相融了，他耳畔那徘徊不去的嗡响才慢慢淡去，叫他听见自己的茫然喘息。

他甚至没反应过来自己是在何时射入了对方体内，只在视线重新凝聚起来时觉察到尤利乌斯已经慢条斯理地抽身后退，轻巧地滑开了，倚靠在床头好整以暇地抄手瞧过来。朱雀惊怒交加地捂着了自己的脖子，瞧见尤利乌斯摩挲了一下嘴唇，舌尖一点点卷干净齿尖上的血渍。

“你竟然也会露出那副表情啊，枢木卿。”他轻声道，“该怎么说呢，我都预备好要被你暴揍一顿了。”他那么说着，眼神深邃、蒙着些许晦暗不明的意味，却唯独不见担忧慌乱。朱雀用力攥紧了拳头，手头发抖，半晌无法平复呼吸。

“你——做了这个，”他低声道，“你还是——你直到这时候……”

鲁路修，他曾在校园间叫他挚友的名字，在那人疑惑抬眼时提出一个要求，似不经意地道出一个玩笑。不如由你来标记我吧？他那么提议，语气稍微认真起来，阐述一个临时协议性标记的好处。“不需要真的做什么，”他那么说，刻意略下信息素那般交融必然会引发一次情热的后果，“一次咬颈标记，不过是为了方便行事……”

“……相对安全稳定，以免有所疏漏。”尤利乌斯平静道，“效用不长，也不消付出什么代价，更论不上担负责任……无须担心。”

他神情中出现了一瞬间的恍惚，而后重归了那副万事尽在掌握般的高傲镇定做派。你曾拒绝了，朱雀用力想着，鲁路修曾拒绝了——带着一副歉然微笑，轻声说自己不想带给挚友任何拘束可能。于是及至其中一人沦为囚徒与功绩的牺牲品之前，他们都不曾有过任何会造成浅淡标记的举动，甚至略去了贴切亲吻——

“就算性征成熟以前无法被标记，”尤利乌斯淡淡道，“但自那以后及至现在，你都从未被标记过吗？”朱雀在他眼中看清自己神情，愤怒惶然混杂间像是失魂落魄。那副表情几乎贴近了软弱的定义，那叫他感到恶心。他厌恶地撇开了视线，尤利乌斯在这一刻凑上前来，手掌抚上了他皮肤上那破损咬痕。

“真令人惊讶。”他似在咏叹，“你是有想要完整交付的人吗？”

朱雀惨笑了一声，没有再说话。他的手贴着自己颈侧慢慢滑下，垂落在自己膝头，由着尤利乌斯轻柔摁上他上衣前襟，滑下衣链，舌尖压在颈窝中一路下滑到乳首吸咬。尤利乌斯用膝头顶进他双膝之间，牢固箍着他的腰际，用力吸吮间似真要从那被情热充溢的身躯中抽离出什么。那异样酥麻让朱雀发出低哑呻吟，模糊喘息间眼神都涣散了去。他完全放弃了抗争，甚至几近驯从了，似乎感怀也好、憎恨也罢，此前所有的微妙复杂心思都没了意义。尤利乌斯将他推压在床铺当中，拉起一侧腿脚，审视着他身下入口柔软翕张的模样。他手指在穴眼周遭碾磨了一圈，收回举在自己面前，指尖上沾染着晶亮滑腻体液。

“你很需要这个呢。”他呢喃道，下一秒他毫无舒缓前奏地捣入进去，几乎从腔道中挤出汁液喷溅。朱雀无神地瞧着他，腿根微微颤抖着，胯下完整吞进那粗硬性器。那东西猛烈捣干着，每一下都令他发出微弱喊叫。尤利乌斯将他膝弯侧推得更开，直至蓦一下几乎完全贯入，滚烫顶端戳刺进腔穴深处、挤开了紧缩的腔口没入进去——朱雀如遭雷击般痉挛起来，双眼极尽恐慌般地睁大了。

“——不能……”

不能是此时，不能是此地，不能由他来做——好像摘除那些限定条件之外，他们两人之间还剩下什么缓和余地似的。他试图蹬动腿脚，然而尤利乌斯在他做出更有效的反击之前推入至底，快速颠动起来。那烫热弧棱一下下凿开Omega脆弱敏感的最后防线，并不退离分毫，腔道饱满滑腻地裹着坚硬轮廓，每一次挪移都带来清晰体感，将他逼在彻底溃退的边沿凶狠鞭笞，要他喊叫，要他恳求，要他完全敞开自己直至被埋入标记他的Alpha的种子，要他彻底将一切都交付出去、被完整烙上那人痕迹，为他一言一行所引动情绪，为他受孕——朱雀即将陷入狂乱情绪中时，尤利乌斯蓦然抽退，一直退至只由柔软穴口吸附吞咽着龟头，低沉喘息着射在了腔道当中。

朱雀望着他愣了神，半晌未吭一声。尤利乌斯退出去时，他躯体内还有潮热未尽，就着不甚清晰的视线瞧见那人垂眼敛目。尤利乌斯再度探指，伸入方才操弄许久的腔穴，慢条斯理地掏摸了一阵，再度收回举在面前时，上头沾着了白浊液迹。

“我说过了，”他缓慢地、近乎一字一顿地陈述，“我不会那么标记你的。”他陈述间语气复杂，多了起折波澜，却又不过是表述了一个事实。然而时至如今，朱雀意识到，时至如今自己的确被全然捆上帝国船舰了。即使并非永久，即使须臾片刻——皇帝用了一个最为直接的手法，并不要他真正交付忠诚，只像抛离锁链般地将他捆缚住了。

那捕猎者欺上身来，带着他所熟悉的、憎恨的、渴求的形貌缓慢俯首，轻柔贴合唇舌，那纠缠亲吻间恍然还黏连着几许未舔舐至净的血渍。


	3. Cr. 2.3

尤利乌斯握着一柄水晶杯。

一个空杯，内里方被倒尽，自边缘滚滑下最后一滴透明水液淌至底部。尤利乌斯眉心一蹙，压抑下自己心头乍起的把这东西摔落砸碎的怨愤。那精巧玩意儿总能提醒他一些事，在他被那愈发频繁的莫名躁动控制时他的模样，他隐约记得、总是隐约记得——他如何向他名义上的护卫屈从、恳求，露出软弱卑微模样，恳求一份赐予、一份慰藉——那原本是他不应当表露出的姿态。他对那莫名焦灼的由来深思而不得，唯独记得那干渴体感与他所索求的人。

他深吸了一口气，将那东西平缓地推回桌上。那人正驻足在他身后，在他转头瞥去时，神情间隐约透出隐忍苦痛。“你的身体已经被我标记所有了，对我的信息素反应会比之前还强烈得多。”尤利乌斯轻声道，“别抵抗的话，你反而会快活一些。”

他毫无顾忌地释放着Alpha信息素，望着对方晦暗绿眼。枢木朱雀用力咬着牙关，洁白制服裹覆下匀称身躯显而易见地绷紧了、连着双拳都一并攥起。尤利乌斯摇了摇头，凑上身去，揽着了站桩似地稳住不动的第七骑士的肩头，轻轻贴在他嘴唇上。

朱雀没有抵抗，亦没有回应。尤利乌斯柔软舔舐着他的牙床，撬开了他的齿关，然后往口腔里呼入更多自己的气息。他眼见着对方瑛绿眼睛慢慢陷入一片混沌，直至他探至对方舌尖时勾起了一点微末反合。那亲吻逐渐热烈起来，某一刻那年轻骑士终于漏出一声模糊呻吟，绷紧的肩臂线条稍一松懈，而后便再无法回到之前那副油盐不进的模样了。尤利乌斯摸上他的外衣系扣，并不摘去，手指一翻而向下，拉开了他的裤腰。Omega的阴茎在最后一层布料上濡湿出一块痕迹，尤利乌斯稍微一碰，在那身躯轻微一抖中拨弄至他腿间，手指抵在另一块更明显的湿痕上使力摁下了、蹭进一处温热孔眼里。朱雀哼出一声低微鼻音，尤利乌斯抬眼盯着他面孔看了许久，手指不疾不徐地在那地方按压磨蹭着，直至内里水痕完全沾湿他指腹、几乎透出沥下。

“到床上去。”他从唇间吐露。

一道命令，或一个许可。帝国第七圆桌骑士面上现出一点屈辱神色，然而还是照做了。不过是个名誉不列颠尼亚人，尤利乌斯想着。一个Omega，理应对他的一言一行都表示顺从，理应不该望见自己狼狈不堪的模样。然而但凡他这么想时，他脑海深处乍起一阵尖锐疼痛，警告他不该用这种蔑视眼光判定枢木朱雀其人。他以为那不过是在提醒自己对帝国圆桌保持应有的尊敬。

那与他同龄的骑士直挺挺地仰卧在床时，下身衣物已被脱去了，然而外衣长摆还完整地铺在身下。一如既往，他并未作出多么积极主动的反应，但在尤利乌斯将他两腿推开时也不加抵抗。尤利乌斯脚背朝下，将他膝弯推高，冷静地瞧着他腿间黏腻情景。

“我记得，我是会找你要水的，对吗，枢木卿……？”

他那么呢喃着，光裸指节毫无阻隔地摁进那不断翕张着的穴口，指腹碾动间摘出些滑腻湿润声响。朱雀没有回答，然而似是弄清了他所想，呼吸骤然促乱起来。尤利乌斯滑开膝头、跪伏好了，缓慢地俯下身去。他手指将那微微颤抖的小洞用力扒开，舌尖径直挨上内里柔软穴肉时，朱雀的身躯忽然抽搐了一下。

“——呃……”

尤利乌斯在那低哑吟哦中将舌尖顶入更深，而后轻轻地啃咬起来。他唇舌间裹带出清晰水声时，继续肆无忌惮地以信息素推压着这具身躯。他反复舔舐着湿热内壁前端，将自己的接触送入更深、又不真切挺进，涎液混着黏滑液迹翻搅，而后被他一并在吮吸间卷去。他吸吮时故意发出响亮动静，朱雀连腿根都在颤抖。尤利乌斯不知道自己那样做了多久，及至又一次将信息素推至高峰时，那人忽然身躯剧烈一抖。

尤利乌斯稍微缓了缓，支起身来，抹了把自己下颌上都沾染上的一些晶亮体液。枢木朱雀躺在床铺间，一侧小臂已经抬起、轻轻遮挡在眼前，剩余仅露的面颈皮肤都微微烧红着。他用力咬着自己嘴唇，唇齿间溢出低沉喘息。尤利乌斯眨了眨眼，望见他完整着装的上衣表层于腰腹间溅上了些许白浊痕迹。

“我都说了，”尤利乌斯呢喃道，“你应当很享受才是。”

他重新埋下脑袋，继续为对方口交。他清晰感到那穴口自然柔软了许多，只在他强迫撩拨出另一阵信息素高峰时会猛地抽搐一下、又从中淌出一股粘稠液体。朱雀喘息的声音大了些，渐渐不再能将更多渴求呻吟锁死于喉间。他似是无意识地并了并腿根，那点并未成形的力道被尤利乌斯重新强硬推开。你需要被满足，尤利乌斯想着。你需要我，而不是相反。他以那般欺骗似的告诫口吻尽力说服自己，在朱雀又一次颤抖着被推至高潮时嘶声道：

“求我。”

那人依然没有回答。

尤利乌斯便加重了作弄力度。他在那潮湿洞口不断吸出淫靡声响，逼迫得被他标记的Omega身下一阵阵抽搐缩紧。他直观感受得到朱雀的状态，几乎被情热逼至神志不清，唯留下希望被填充撑满、乃至需要被狠狠操入腹中的本能。尤利乌斯让自己的信息素水平在高涨饱满状态维持了很久，直至自己都有些厌烦了时，便最后自被吮咬发红的穴眼中卷去了一次滑腻体液，撑起身来恰好望见对方阴茎顶端又冒出一小股精液。圆桌骑士那套制服身前已经凌乱布满他自行造就的污秽痕迹，末一次释放时已经无法溅射，只是缓慢淌下了。

“好吧，”尤利乌斯为着对方这般倔强态度有些懊恼，不甚愉快地眯起了眼，“那么至少说清楚，你想要什么。”

那年轻的Omega还在急促喘息，几乎掺杂进低咽，在他那么要求后，用嘶哑嗓音挤出了些模糊词节。“……放开……我……放……”尤利乌斯不悦地一皱眉，摇了摇头，倾上身去握住了对方遮挡在眼前的腕臂。

“真是固执啊，枢木卿。”

他将那遮挡态势拉开了，带着从容又不容置喙的坚决态度。那双惯素用警惕与冷淡态度瞧着他的瑛绿眼睛里已然完全因情欲而迷蒙，淡色嘴唇微微张合着。尤利乌斯微微抿嘴，并没有如以往一般欺身压上，而是转去了一旁，不动声色地拉下了自己的衣链。

他由着朱雀自行坐起了，甚至还稍微扶了一小把。朱雀拧过身来，茫然瞧着他，跪坐在床铺间时洁白衣尾扫在了身后。尤利乌斯打量着他，又垂下眼睑悉心感受了片刻他此时的信息素状态。他闭眼感触时，对方那浓烈如干暖夏日的气息便分外清晰了，似花叶清香、向阳而去，一整片金黄田野引他去置身其间。尤利乌斯猛然睁眼，意识到自己似是沉沦其中了，暗自咬了咬牙，在两人信息素微妙相融的氛围中重新强行倾轧过去。

我的确想要你，对吗？他心下泛起一点儿不明就以的悲哀，望见对方身下床单很快又沾湿了一片。朱雀抽了口气，本能地磨蹭着腿根，手指向自己胯间探去，在尤利乌斯的注视下用力捅入了。他动作几近粗暴地抽插转动着，很快就连指掌间都水渍淋漓。尤利乌斯在他那不余半点冷漠排斥的情动呻吟中再度握上他的手腕，使力拉开了些，轻轻挠着他的掌心。

“不行。”尤利乌斯小声说着，像耐心哄劝一般，“你没办法独自解决这个的。”朱雀无神地望着他，双眼里已经尽是朦胧混乱。尤利乌斯抻开了腿脚，握住了他的腰，引导着他慢慢跨过身来、骑坐在自己身上。朱雀几乎夹着了他的腰，胯间用力磨蹭着他的腿根，尤利乌斯清晰感到那当中蹭出一大片湿润体感。于是他满意地仰倒下去，只微微抬着了头，用玩味眼神瞧着那个年轻的Omega。朱雀在那大力磨蹭间喘息愈发急促，然后似乎终于回过神来，伸手握着了他挺立的阴茎，近乎急切地抬起腰胯，将它扶在了自己身下。

“——呃……哈啊……”

他蓦一下沉坐下去，由着Alpha的粗硬性器迅速贯入自己体内，滑腻挤碰间发出清晰的一声响动。尤利乌斯为着那完美极了的湿热裹覆感叹息出声，而后才缓过神来，觉察到自己的阴茎顶端已经抵在了对方最后的防线上。那柔软腔口已经张开，吸附着他的龟头一下一下微微收缩，似在邀请他进入更深、注入灌满。那昭示着枢木朱雀已经被逼迫至怎般地步，这具身躯已彻底为他而打开、随时预备好被彻底侵占至完满受孕了——这结果反倒叫尤利乌斯有些愣神。

在某些疯狂念头闪逝间，他的确想过将对方完整标记，同时他也自知这想法近乎荒唐可笑。他们之间真正相识甚至算不得长久，放心交付更是无从谈起；由着对方圆桌骑士的身份，更不可能以寻常贵族对待玩物的态度作弄。他自认他们当前还维持着一类微妙往互，用上一些关乎肉欲的手段，彼此试探着各自的底线——考虑到枢木朱雀在初被他标记时那般惶然几近绝望的模样，那底线之上必然不包括更深一步的交互。

然而那人正骑在他腰间，由他抵着自己身躯深处脆弱处，俯首看望他时，眼神稍微凝聚清明了一线。尤利乌斯稍稍瞪着眼，发出疑惑单音。朱雀吁出一口气，一寸一寸提起身来，旋即再度猛一沉坐。

他就这样骑在Alpha那根粗硬性器上，大幅起伏耸动着操着自己。他对自己身躯的态度像是毫无怜惜之意，每一次快速沉降都让坚硬龟头将已经分张的生殖腔口凶狠地凿得更开，拖开的衣尾随着他剧烈动作而簌簌擦响。尤利乌斯瞪大了眼睛，那急切吞吐般的激烈体感叫他舒爽异常，然而枢木朱雀这副狠劲儿竟叫他有些心慌。

朱雀在自行颠动间几乎发出嘶吼呻吟，似在短暂片刻中自暴自弃地卸去了些压抑心绪，似在发泄另一些。他坐至根底时，本能地用那浓烈信息素裹缠着自己体内那根阴茎。尤利乌斯发出一声闷哼，片刻错愕后意识到自己即将被逼迫成结。他讶然望着身上那人，那人低着头，神情沉入阴影当中。

“……枢木卿，”他喊道，“枢木卿，枢木——朱雀。”他深吸了口气，用力拧了一把对方的腿根。“朱雀。”他又提高了一些音调。第七骑士猛一个激灵，在反应过来当前形势后，于一声形似低泣的喘息中稍微提起了腰。

尤利乌斯依然只射在壁道当中。朱雀没有完全提拔出来，神情逐渐清明起来，眉宇间浮上倦色、像精神上有些疲乏。他保持着两人交合的态势倒了下来，半身趴伏在另一人身上。尤利乌斯搭上一侧手臂，试探性地拍抚着他的肩背。

“鲁……”

他在他耳际吭出一个单音，低沉呓语，后续音节含混在唇舌间模糊了去。尤利乌斯不明其意，而他闷声颤笑起来。

“你希望我做到哪一步呢，金斯莱卿？”他用喑哑声音说着，语调是尤利乌斯从未听过的和缓轻柔，那点隐隐然的绝望成分又浮现出来了，“你希望对我做到哪一步呢？”


	4. Cr. 2.4

那人手指在他身上游走，点在背部中脊上缓慢下滑，勾过腰后装饰束带，将绳索拉过肋侧，循着一个自后而前的切近拥抱在身前交叉而过，一圈、然后又是一圈。他下身赤裸，被拉高了一侧腿脚，绳索自膝弯下横过，迫使他只得单脚站立。第三个绳结在他背后系拢时，那人发出一声微妙叹息。“你下的心思挺足，”他冷哼道，吊起的手腕在空中磨蹭了一下，“但这可不够牢固。”

“你当然可以挣脱。”尤利乌斯回答他，“我相信你的本事。”

朱雀从镜面中瞧着那人脸面，尤利乌斯仍然带着那副优越得令人心烦的虚伪假笑。他说这不是惩戒责罚，因他无权这般处置一位圆桌骑士。他早先就说了，然后将绳索抛过了偏厅勾栏处，垂落在镜面前头。特使公馆的守卫编制都驻留建筑外围，高大落地窗一经拉拢帘幕便再无法窥见内里情形。第七骑士在眉间堆起一道浅淡沟壑，但鬼使神差地，他仍然听从了那番指使。

尤利乌斯的面具一日比一日浅薄了，那很危险，他也知道那是谁的过错。这很危险，他们两人之间维持着这般互相揣摩、推移底线的关系。形如此时，甚至构成一类形近支配的关系，即使他们两人都知晓这并非实情。

尤利乌斯撩起他的外衣后摆，手掌不急不缓地贴上臀肉包覆揉捏。朱雀盯着镜面里头，望见那人凑近自己耳廓，伸出舌尖轻轻舔了一遭。那湿润触感乍起时，有什么东西抵在了他臀缝当中。那烫热物事叫他轻轻抽了口气，旋即撇下一抹讥讽神情：

“你有这么急切吗，金斯莱卿……？”

尤利乌斯正吸吮着他的耳垂，那一句话过后，齿尖便报复性地在软肉上狠咬了一下。他不再继续抓握饱满臀肉，双臂环抱过朱雀的身躯，修长手指未覆织物，轻缓地在他胸腹间攀爬。一手揽着了腰际，一手溯至颈项处，温柔抚摸间隐隐然做出个掐拢态势。“谨言慎行，枢木卿，”尤利乌斯说，“把我逼迫得太急切，对你自己也没有好处。”

他的阴茎就那般抵在臀缝当中，在沟壑间缓慢磨蹭着，沿入口处滑开，拱顶着外围，迟迟不愿当真进入分毫。他的信息素极富侵略性地环绕在周身，仿佛刻意于无形中彰显着他对这具身躯的侵占欲与所有权。不过当下，不至永久，一个危险游戏。他松去了掐握状的指尖，勾住领口缓慢下拉，圆桌骑士那件贴身衣物便从中划开，及至在胸前绳索勒紧处被阻断。尤利乌斯越过他的肩头在镜中微笑，耐心地翻起道道绑缚，直至叫衣链完整脱开。然后他将衣物扒开了些，布料在绑缚缝隙中艰难挪移，绳索拧合微糙的表面便径直勒在了皮肤上，一如他腿脚下所经受的轻微折磨。朱雀转开眼神，只听见尤利乌斯发出轻笑。那人点在他胸前，指腹轻缓摩挲了一阵，直至点在两粒乳首侧畔，绕着旋儿蹭动起来。

朱雀发出一声喘息，听见尤利乌斯在自己耳后发出了满意的低叹。他并没有在柔和戏弄间保持多久，某一刻忽地用力拧了一把，朱雀闷吭一声时下意识瞥去，望见自己两侧乳尖都充血挺立，而尤利乌斯不急不缓地调整了绳索方位，叫其中一道恰勒在乳晕下侧。他那么做完后，继续揉搓了一阵两颗硬粒，略带痛感的酥麻让朱雀微微颤抖了片刻，勒过腿根柔软处的绳索便蹭出一片热辣刺痛。他身躯一僵，尤利乌斯松开了他，磨蹭着下颌好似在思索，旋即伸手又摘过一道绑缚软物。

新一道恰恰缠过他的阴茎根部，从他分张的胯下绕过，勒入臀缝当中，在背后系拢。尤利乌斯完成这一道工序后拍了拍手，踱到他身侧去，胡乱在自己阴茎上蹭了一把，被前液浸湿的掌心又径直抓向绑缚者身前半勃的那一根。朱雀没能绷住一声低吟，由着对方修长手指在自己阴茎上捋动，一次一次或快或缓地在顶端按压，直至他完全硬了、又被绑缚绷住不得宣泄。他不受控地轻微发抖时，绳索便残忍地在他身下来回蹭动，糙面径直碾磨着柔软入口，带来的异样刺激并着尤利乌斯的信息素撩拨叫他身下叠起一阵酸软。

他仍然站得很稳当，不让自己显出软弱疲态。他身前硬得发疼，拘束形势叫他前额渗出薄汗。尤利乌斯持续着这般欢悦折磨，直至他逐渐开始挣动，身前绳索都留下道道擦痕，胸口激起一阵颤栗，充血微疼的乳首周遭皮肤似要多出破损。“我一向很耐心。”尤利乌斯在此时说，指尖捻进他股缝中，顺沿绳索一路捋到末端。

朱雀在被松开那道绑缚的瞬间就射了，浑浊精液嘀嗒沥在地板上。他眼见着自己这般狼狈模样，目光在双腿间的阴影处停留了一瞬。尤利乌斯在一旁把玩着那道绳索，举到他面前要他瞧看——当中一段有明显的濡湿痕迹。朱雀撇过头去，片刻后沙哑地笑出声来。

“让自己的Omega等候太久，恐怕也不是什么好风范。”

他瞥见尤利乌斯神情一变，他知道那人露出讶色的原因。当前他确为对方标记所有，但他一向罕少在言语间这般承认。尤利乌斯面上讶异渐渐化为一片玩味，微微歪过脑袋、带动眼罩坠饰微微摇晃折射瑰丽光彩，而朱雀闭了眼去，不再看他。

下一刻Alpha那早已硬挺的性器由他侧后方捣入了，粗暴凿进早已湿润、随着高潮余韵还在颤抖收缩的穴道当中，强硬穿插开拓，头一次便没入了大半。朱雀咬牙承受下来，被迫抬高的那一侧腿脚足趾紧绷着。尤利乌斯单手揉搓着他的臀肉，忽而在顶入深处时用力拍击一下，清脆响动让朱雀猛然睁开眼睛。“我越界了吗？”尤利乌斯在他由镜面中瞪视时低声呢喃道，“你在发火吗？”朱雀还未说话，他又握回原处，抓紧微痛处开始用力操干。

那一阵胡乱撞击让朱雀呻吟出声，眼睑搭拢一半，视线略微模糊地游弋着。尤利乌斯一次次操进他时，他不可遏止地被带动摇晃，周身被绳索勒紧处来回蹭动得愈发厉害。他身前还疲软着，身后则被Alpha的阴茎不停贯穿着，逐渐堆叠起一阵酸软饱胀感。他能望见这场景，在他分张的两腿间，尤利乌斯抱住了他抬高的那侧腿根，变换着角度叫那根粗物反复刺入他体内。朱雀由着这情境有些头昏脑涨，他头一回在性事当中身躯紧绷得这般厉害，以至于尤利乌斯甚至在他耳边抱怨里头几乎是吸着咬着有些太紧。“你不满意吗？”他咬牙笑着反问道。那人再应声时带着些稀罕的暴躁，回答之前先用力咬在他颈侧——不至出血，但已几近凶狠。

“很舒服，枢木卿。”尤利乌斯用那低沉嗓音说，“可这样一来，我有些担心……”

那句末尾音柔软处让朱雀心神一震，亟待说些什么，叫他直言那担忧，乃至问清更多事情。他们之间那虚伪协议早就岌岌可危了，不过是差一人道破，从这同归帝国阵营的荣誉假象，到他们之间这亲昵关系本身的实质……朱雀那么杂乱无章地想着，忽然听见尤利乌斯不知何时粗沉了许多的鼻息——

他开始成结了。或出于Alpha的本能，或出于其它缘由，他并没有着急退去。那东西在壁道内鼓胀起来时，朱雀几乎被他铺张的信息素压制得眼前昏黑。朱雀拼劲睁大双眼，转过头去切实望见那人模样。那张削尖脸孔上呈出些许惶然，眼目中浮起些许混乱，嘴唇嚅动间像在拼读我很抱歉、我很抱歉。朱雀僵硬地望着他，在是否要以轻伤为代价用力挣脱绳索并强行摆脱Alpha的生理钳制的抉择中犹疑了一瞬，下一秒那人扳过他下颌，唇舌之间碰撞出一个带着锈味的亲吻。

他僵住不动了。鲁路修，他想着。鲁路修。他在无声处自行咀嚼着这名字，每重复一次便落入更为无望的地步。成结过程结束了，阴茎顶端堪堪停在生殖腔口外，并未嵌入他身体最深处。然而这无助于让他恢复冷静，仍在姿态别扭的接吻间歇喘出破碎声息。

那灌注过程好似很漫长，温热液体缓缓倾泻进Omega那湿润腔道里，及至终于结束时，尤利乌斯面上那混乱神情已经消失了，眼角淌出复杂冰寒。他抽身退去时，短暂抱着了自己的双臂。在他动手除去绑缚前，朱雀目光飘忽地注视着自己当下的状况。他那么看望着镜面时，尤利乌斯伸过了指尖，送入他身下，撑开入口处探进翻搅起来。

他那么动作时，内里温热液体便加速淌出了，从腿根沥下，一直淌过膝弯，循着他站立的姿态划落足踝。朱雀望着那道浑浊液迹，直到一时间无法掏摸出更多、摘离得更加干净，它终于开始干涸了，尤利乌斯才撤开手去，去松开了所有对他的钳制。

“枢木卿，”那人低声道，“我不是……”

然而尤利乌斯终究没有说完那番话。没有解释，关于他打破边界的缘由，关于他那番徒劳补救似的举动，所有他隐去的话语都成为无数谜团背后的又一个。没有道歉，就好像他的确会对谁低头服软一般——朱雀呛笑了一声，目光从他面上移开了。

“时候不早了，金斯莱卿。”他声音平直地说，“这里交由我清理就足够，稍晚我会处理。您该准备就寝了。”

他转过身去，拾起自己落下的那部分衣物，步伐稳固地离开了偏厅，将那道隐约追在他背脊上的目光截断在身后。一直到他回去自己的卧房里，关拢房门，才脱了力似地滑坐在地，疲惫地阖上了眼睛。

“愚蠢。”

他喃喃着，缓慢地蜷起赤裸双腿，躬身抱住了自己的小腹。


	5. Cr. 3.1

事态本来不该变成这样的。

他的意思是，他刚刚见证了已然成为圆桌骑士的旧友可以不择手段到何种程度，甚至胆敢用娜娜莉的声音来试探他的记忆恢复到了怎般地步。这足够他将对枢木朱雀其人残存的零星善意悉数转换为痛恨了——本该如此。以往他每每这么宣称过后，要么就是被别的要事给分了神，改天就把这痛恨给忘了个干净，要么就是不出片刻便自己找出借口来原谅了对方。

以往都是如此，他以为这回能够不同了。

因为在对方靠近时他未能绷收住本能的轻微战栗，而在这战栗被察觉后他又不得不对此加以解释，鲁路修带着虚情假意的微笑告诉昔日的友人自己不愿接近他是因为事到如今身份有别，假若自己作为一介平民对高高在上的圆桌有什么冒犯，他也经不起帝国的责罚。“什么冒犯？”朱雀问道，一双绿眼里眯起晦暗光彩，“你想碰我？之前我主动要求你帮点小忙的时候你可是一直拒绝我来着，现在你终于发现自己想碰我了？”不。鲁路修在心底痛骂道。不，我想离你远点。然而他心知这也有些言不由衷，当枢木朱雀重新迈入他视野之后的每一刻，他都在被自相矛盾的焦灼感所困扰着，就好像他一边痛恨着他们两人之间共享一张课桌的距离过于切近，一边被早先由那人粗暴打开双腿贯穿身躯的苦痛记忆惹得心神不宁，一边又回忆着那人的样貌与骤然冰冷的眼神在浴室里急切地自慰。

于是在他答了“是”之后，他以为这回当真能实实在在多痛恨那人一阵了。

他被抵在天台扶栏前、手指用力在上头攥紧，校服裤被褪至膝上，底裤也一并被扯下了。而他昔日的友人，早已与他反目成仇的友人，他曾经为之心神不宁的对象，一个Omega——仿佛遗忘了早先所说的“要求帮点小忙”应当是另一种局面，而不是将一个Alpha摁在自己身前，用自己的性器去用力拓开那只得由外力加以润湿的狭窄肠壁。鲁路修趴伏在栏杆上，勉力在脑内复述着自己应当采用的说辞。倘若他非得坚持身份有别、还需要保证对待旧友的态度十足尊重的话——正如一个出身平民的兰佩路基应当表现出来的那样——当前的发展是最正确的一种。他用力咬住自己的嘴唇，克制自己不发出什么过于屈辱的声音。当前由那人带来的每一点细微触碰都在唤起他沦为囚徒时的痛苦记忆，那时他也在遭着类似的折磨，被他那叫仇恨燃烧了理智的旧友扣摁在床板上，再三反复地被一个Omega强暴到只能发出嘶哑惨叫。

可今日并非往日。今日他们都还扮演着温善友人的角色，彼此以虚伪假面掩饰择人而噬的毒牙。今日的枢木朱雀表现得还算温存，先是用手指灵巧拓开过他的后穴，往里面抹入了足够多的前液和唾液，而后才以一种堪称缓慢的速度逐渐推进了，好像还真在体谅他的切身感受一般。鲁路修昏昏然趴伏在那儿，心下的怨愤并未削减多少，除去因这份虚情假意的体贴而暗自冷笑之外，甚至没生出多少感激的情绪。

但他仍然可耻地因此而勃起了，因那人给予他的零星温存而身躯颤抖、低沉喘息，在经了一遭精准摩擦在敏感点上的硬物挤碰后，他膝弯发软地达到了一次高潮。朱雀的一侧手掌握在他的性器上，在整个过程中都轻缓地搓捏爱抚着那个充血发硬的玩意儿，直到它得到了一次宣泄后才收回手去。完事后鲁路修慢慢撑起身来，精神上的疲惫远比躯体所承受的负担更加沉重。他缓慢提起裤腰时才注意到朱雀似乎并未射在他体内，他了解肠壁被涂抹上精液是怎般的湿黏体感，而今他没有再度经历那古怪的感觉。

他想开口询问，毕竟这事看似完全由着对方的兴趣而来，那么在朱雀本人并未尽兴便已结束的话，总归是有些令人奇怪。他回过头去，始终拂在他额前面侧的微风也一并偏去了。他转过头后看见对方正尝试着单手整理衣物，裆下的状况明显还不太妙，而那没能腾出空来的另一只手则被举在面前，由探伸而出的柔软舌尖急切地舔舐着。

鲁路修的脑子里“嗡”地一响，呆愣地注视着面前的景象。枢木朱雀在舔舐他方才遗漏出的精液，湿润舌尖灵巧地卷过掌心与指根，一路绕缠过微微凸起的指节，用力吮吸指尖后才算结束。当事人显然留意到了他的目光打探，然而却没露出半分困窘神色。片刻后朱雀将舔净的手掌放下了，他们之间相隔的间距仍然短得可怜，半步踏近后便回归到了膝骨都能交错挤碰的亲昵范畴里。朱雀轻轻挨蹭在他的耳际，烫热呼吸喷吐在他颈窝里。“鲁路修？”那沙哑喉音在夜空中模糊响起，被唤名者一时间没能弄清他的意图，只得浑浑噩噩地半搭着他的侧腰。

“什么？”

“我们换个地方吧。”年轻的Omega说。他没能完全掩饰住暧昧喘息，句末便化散开那么令人心颤的一声。鲁路修猛然一惊，总算醒悟过来从自己结束高潮时起便若有若无萦绕在附近的浅淡气味意味着什么。该死，他想，自己在意识到这气味的来历之前就沉浸进去了，也难怪总觉得有些头脑发昏。他用力咬了下自己的舌尖，试图让自己的神智更清醒些。

“朱雀？”他轻声唤道，稍稍推搡了对方一把，“你还好吗，朱雀？”

这并没有奏效。在肢体间的触碰上，他本来也难能占据上风。他是在被牵引着走了，打从今日一早开始便是如此，从突发状况到情感拷问都处处受制于人。在这一日即将走入尾声时，最大的一个考验轰然降落到了他的面前。这巨大的麻烦正依偎在他怀里，并未完全卸去方才的强硬做派，依然用那副平静阐述似的口吻告诉他：

“我的发情期好像提前到来了。”

不。鲁路修绝望地想。事态不该变成这样的。

 

“不。”他说，“不行。”

他意识到了朱雀在暗示什么，这暗示叫他感到困惑而疑窦重重。这必然是又一次试探，他告诫自己。就算他们已经在无需掩饰的时段内发展到了肉体纠缠的地步，也不意味着他可以贸贸然应下这个邀请。毕竟早先的兰佩路基，在尚未被人崩落假面的和睦时光里，是决计不愿给友人施与任何负担的。

话虽如此，在推算事态何以发展至此的时候，他还是不可避免地想到了既成的一部分事实。他在性事交合间必然逸散出了一部分信息素，在如此亲密的接触当中，这部分Alpha信息素足以诱发对方的生理波动了。然而既已造成了提前进入发情期这般夸张的结果，显然不是简单地全由生理要因在起效。至于掺杂进去了哪些其它的要素、促使对方对自己的身体状况放任自流的缘由是试探或是别的什么，鲁路修忽然有些不敢深思。

“你有储备抑制剂吗？”他深呼吸了一次，妄图令自己平静一些，然而空气中弥散着的那股愈发浓郁的干暖气味令人更加焦躁了几分，“可能需要大剂量——”

“我住在军队里。”朱雀直接打断了他的提议，眼睛里闪烁着古怪光彩，“你不会是希望我在这种状态下回去取吧？”

该死，鲁路修想。自己必然是已经着招了，否则不至于光是听得这么句假设就无可抑制地涌起些暴戾心绪，在心底咆哮着别让面前的Omega暴露在任何潜在的危险分子面前。“——那么找个安全的地方待着，我去想办法。”他勉强维持着清晰声线说，“你……很难受的话可以用手先……”

他必然已经面红耳赤了，即使他不提出那番暧昧建议，附在他耳际的柔软的呼吸与他身前若有若无的磨蹭也在缓慢烧灼着他残存的理智。“安全的地方。”朱雀在他耳边低沉发笑，“这可是学校，副会长。现在庆典还没结束，最安全的地方大概是你的住处了。”

“不行。”鲁路修下意识地反驳道。不。住处的监控还未拆除，即使负责监察的人选已经在当日的早些时被迫拧转了立场，这也不意味着那里成为了安全的。然而随后他便清醒过来，想起对方显然比自己更清楚这一茬，而自己更应该表现得对此一无所知。所幸他可以用别的借口掩饰这一次推拒，譬如说最为合情合理的一个——就当前状况而言，选择在私人住所熬过一次发情期决计不是可以轻描淡写谈论的事情，没人能保证事态不会一发不可收拾。

他正这么想着，朱雀就不出所料地发出了反问。“为什么？”那人依然凑在他耳边，湿润气息伴着鼻音懒洋洋地呼在他耳廓里，“我不是头一次去拜访你的住处了吧？为什么这次不行了，鲁路修？”

他手足僵硬了一阵，试图赶走困在心头的那股无名火。方才计量好的合理推脱忽一下从他嘴边消失了。“好吧。”他恼火道。他已经疲于应付朱雀一轮又一轮的言语刺探了，带着些情愿对方自己设法收拾可能引发的烂摊子的报复快意点下了头。“好吧。我带你回去。”

 

回返的路程并不遥远。他的股间有些酸痛，但并无大碍。相比起他近旁的那个麻烦来说，他怀疑自己遭受的折磨程度并不算多么严重。身着校服的年轻圆桌在跌入玄关的那一刻就踢掉了鞋袜，随后便方向明确地赤足迈入了某一间卧室。鲁路修咬了咬牙，意识到晚些时罗洛还要回到家中，于是在朱雀一声不吭地径自跌入床铺当中时替他反手甩上了房门。下一秒他就后悔了，他发觉自己被困在这封闭空间里，面对着一个在他面前轻微拱动着、舒展着柔韧躯体的Omega，明确散发着等待采撷的诱人气味。那股发情的气味在朱雀脱去外套后已经不可忽视了，仍贴在他身上的衬衫都被汗湿了大半，绷住那人漂亮结实的胸腹线条来。他侧卧在床铺当中，外套和长裤一道从床沿滑落下去，堆积在地形成诡谲歪曲的阴影。他喘息着，在月光照映下伸手探往自己两腿之间。鲁路修用力拍亮了灯光，那一刻他们两人都僵硬了一下，暂停了多余的动作。房间的主人眯起了眼睛，望着床铺当中那个模糊的人影。他小心地贴在门沿，克制着自己不朝着那方向多迈出半步去。

“你感觉还好吗？”他低声道，几乎是在从喉间勉力挤压字句，“我会尽快回来的，你觉得你能支撑多久，朱雀？……朱雀？”

在他刻意眯得朦胧的视野当中，第七骑士缓慢地撑坐起来。“已经很晚了，鲁路修。”朱雀说，“我不觉得你能轻易找到……”

“学校的保健室——”

“没有这种东西。”对方再度打断了他的话语，“毕竟就我所知，我大概是阿什弗德里仅有的一个Omega。”

年轻的名誉不列颠尼亚人跪坐在那里，只着贴身的一层衣物，神情平定得一如无事发生。不知何时起，鲁路修已经不再徒劳尝试着眯缝起双眼了。于是他看见对方那副平静做派，他看见那副平静神情，他看着那双眼睛，曾经写满了憎恶、而今只沉淀下晦暗难明的碎屑的瑛绿眼睛。“看着我。”朱雀说，喉结轻轻滑动着。他已经解开了衬衫的第一颗系扣，手指点在隐约露出的锁骨之间。“我在你的卧室里，在你的床上。我知道我在做什么。我准备好了。”他以那副漠然神色吐露着露骨的挑逗言辞，半晌才叫唇角勾勒起微妙弧度。现在，他说，用更直接的方法帮我解决问题的根源。他微笑着，眼神晦暗，柔软湿润的唇形描摹着一个可能性，一个危险的邀请，你不该退避，你无权拒绝——

“你知道我需要的是什么。”

他解开了第二颗系扣。鲁路修更加用力地攥紧了门把，不知自己立即落荒而逃的话是否是个明智的抉择。“不行。”他嘶哑着嗓子说，“我不能标记你。”朱雀哼笑了一声，手指捏住了自己的衣领。

“你当然可以。”

“你现在是圆桌骑士，贸然被什么人标记的话——”

“圆桌骑士团的准则是，”朱雀举起空出的一只手来，“以完全遵循皇帝的意志为第一要义，并尽可能保证自己随时可以为陛下出征。”不知是否是剧烈焦灼中出现的错觉，鲁路修以为自己看见对方面上挂着了些许讥讽神情。“被标记的Omega才更为稳定也更为安全，你知道的。”

那年轻圆桌咧开了嘴，拨弄着衣领的手指忽地向外一拉，霎时间暴露出大片光裸脖颈。与此同时，鲁路修看清了他想要展示出来的东西——分外明显，无需仔细打量便能叫人看见。咬痕，常人的咬痕，不止笼罩在足够刺破腺体的区域上，只是唯独在那一处加深了、分明是造成了破损而又重愈。那些痕迹几乎在年轻的Alpha脑海中炸响了一道惊雷，洪水般迅速吞没了他残存不多的理智。在他勉强拾回对外界现况的感知时，他发现自己已经靠近到了床铺跟前，紧紧攥着对方的衣襟，惊怒交加地瞪视着那未知的印迹。他转眼望向朱雀的面容，望见对方依然平静的笑意。

“你看。”朱雀说，“我总是得找什么人来做这些的。”

他甚至稍稍歪后了头颈，让那片大抵不算新近造成、但显然也不算相距特别长久的痕迹更加完整地暴露在鲁路修眼前。冷静，鲁路修拼命告诫自己，冷静。他瞪着朱雀，瞪着他身上由什么人留下的印迹。空气中张扬弥漫的气息明显还未被侵染，所以他面前的仍然是个未被标记过的Omega。想到这里他稍稍回了神，慢慢吁出一口气。“临时性标记。”他低哑着嗓子说，“那么，我也只需要……”

“行啊。”出乎意料的是，这一次朱雀爽快地同意了。鲁路修一时间还没回过神来，茫然看望着对方，以为这就是对方实际所想要的。他不该这般放松心神的，然而他内心一直在呻吟着让这一出闹剧尽早结束，让那困扰着他的焦灼感尽早消去。如果这样就能落定一个结果的话，他想，如果这样便足够了——他慢慢低下头去，在神情交错而过之前瞥见了朱雀仍然挂着的那副古怪笑意。

然后他张开嘴，齿尖碰到了那块仍然泛着淡淡青紫痕迹的皮肤。

 

他落入了圈套。

打从他咬破那块皮肤、将自己的信息素注入对方血液当中的那一刻起，他便察觉到了圈套的存在。在切实接触到光裸脖颈的时候，在舌尖能在赤裸皮肤上游弋、嗅到的诱人气息十倍百倍地浓烈起来的距离下，一个经验匮乏的Alpha是很难将自制力秉持下去的。他不自觉地舔舐着那处伤口涌出的血，而当他意识到时，他正漫无目的地在朱雀的颈间留下更多吮咬痕迹，无用而无谓，仅仅是依凭着本能。该死的本能，将一个未被标记的Omega占为己有，在他身上每一寸都烙下自己的气息。

鲁路修猛然抬起头来，发觉自己正趴伏在朱雀身上，将对方圈禁在床铺当中，手掌掐捏着对方的腰臀，而本该隔于其间的单薄衣物已然不复存在。他余光瞥见揉皱在一旁的衬衫边角，还有另一小方浸湿了不少的布料。朱雀在他身下张开双腿，在他的注视下将手指探入那柔软穴眼中，稍一翻搅便带出粘稠水声，指尖抠弄出晶亮液迹。年轻的圆桌骑士毫不羞赧地做着这般自渎的举动，一边用手指抚慰着自己一边愈发急促地喘息起来，而后在某一刻用力撑开那泥泞不堪的入口处，无声邀请着他的进入。

鲁路修注视着这一切。他的意识混混沌沌地悬浮在低空，他察觉得到自己的行为，却提不起半点气力来制止它的发生。他握住自己早已硬得发疼的阴茎，抵在那翕张的肉穴入口叫它吸附上来，随后使劲挺进腰身凿入进去。他的性器被一段又湿又热的肉壁包围了，每一次细微蠕动都将它吞得更深，挤压着、吸吮着他的坚硬欲望，这感觉好得令人着迷。他抓着了朱雀的腰，一次又一次盲目抽送着，让那被包覆、被接纳的快感一层又一层地叠加起来，伴随着隐约可被听闻的低微呻吟。

他没能绷收住自己的尽情宣泄，以至于他头一次坚持的时间并不长。某一刻他意识忽地飘起了片刻，又骤然落回了实处。他终于能勉强控制住自己的肢体去按照理智而非本能行动时，已经是这般不可挽回的状况了。朱雀仰躺在床铺当中，足跟勾缠着他的后腰，面上的从容镇定已经完全消隐无踪。他张嘴大口喘息着，小腹上乱糟糟地淌满了湿痕。鲁路修从他体内抽退而出时，他才眼目一清，稍稍叹了口气。

“……你可真是，”他咕哝道，“好歹坚持到成结啊。”

鲁路修面上一热，嘟囔着自己不过是经验匮乏没能控制好。朱雀撇了撇嘴，意味不明地哼了一声。还不足够吗？鲁路修小声问。当然还不足够，朱雀回答。他伸手够着了鲁路修的腰，示意着要人躬下身来。鲁路修照做了，旋即就被一顶膝弯失去了平衡，摔趴在对方身上。他又嗅到这具身躯中散发出的气味，宛如暑夏、宛如金黄花野，浓郁而清冽，暖热而张扬。他出神回忆着朱雀先前令人惊异的配合，以及与其放纵交媾所能尝到的美妙滋味。他还沉浸在恍惚的不真切感里，又被身后蓦然突入的顶动弄得皱起了眉头。

“——唔。”

鲁路修闷哼了一声，意识到朱雀再度毫不客气地将手指挤入了他的肛口中。那些手指目的明确，反复搓摁在他的前列腺上，逼迫着他适才倾泻过一轮的性器再度起了些反应。他有些恼火地抬目瞪了过去，却对上了那人几近朦胧失神的模样。“……拜托……”朱雀低声呓语着，“……我需要这个，鲁路修……”他发出急切喘息，在身下轻微扭转着、蹭动着，被汗液浸湿的身躯蒙着一层水光，几乎被情欲所控的混乱神情间嵌着迷蒙眼目。

那副前所未见的放荡模样让鲁路修心脏猛然跳动了几下，几乎又当即跌没了理智。他重新撑起身来，垂目凝视着重逢以来始终维持着毫无破绽的平定的旧友，神圣帝国的第七圆桌，踩踏着他的尊严获取地位的男人——若不是他还记得这一切的话，他便当真会以为枢木朱雀是有多么爱他了。

然而记得事实真相也不过是叫他的困惑心绪加深了一重，叫他在重新挺身操入对方体内时多了些发泄的意味。这回他是神智更加清明的那一个，事态发展到了这一步，原本隶属于各自的引导、猜忌、掌控、诱骗的心念尽都没了意义。他咬着牙顶入深处，龟头在甬道尽头挤入了一个温顺敞开的小口，那一下顶弄让朱雀身躯猛然一颤，伸出双手来攥住了他的手肘。

没有多余的言语，没有多余的要求。鲁路修反复碾在那打开的腔口处，听着身下人发出一声又一声不加掩饰的响亮呻吟。他卡在那儿成结的时候，朱雀慢慢收敛了声息，隐约发出了畏惧似的模糊低泣。你要标记我了，他用口型模糊拼出，反复重读着，你要标记我了——他发着抖，目光茫然投向上空，灯光映亮了他失神的眼睛。

灌注的过程持续得很长。鲁路修从巅峰的一刻回过神来之后，稍微抽出余裕来打量对方的模样。朱雀的胸腹间都溅上了他自己射出的精液，在汗湿的皮肤上慢慢淌开白浊斑痕。被打开交合的腔穴中也一并喷溅出了大量温热液体，鲁路修稍一动弹，他插入的边缘便都被挤出些许黏腻汁水，沥下的欢爱沫液濡湿了床单。他不敢做出太大的动作，等待着他的痕迹完全浸满对方身躯的最深处。许久过后，到了朱雀发出一声细微闷哼之后，那年轻的Omega才像拾回了些许清醒意志，拉过鲁路修的手掌覆上了自己的小腹。

“这样便好了吗？”鲁路修问他。嗯，朱雀回答道，我想是的。有那么一瞬间，他的神情显得矛盾而痛苦，而后那份复杂冲突蓦然消失了，只留下一片空白。鲁路修望着眼下这具被弄得凌乱不堪的身躯，心下轻微震颤起来。

为什么呢，他想，你分明应该是憎恨着ZERO的。即使是为了试探我也罢，你所付出的代价也……他抚摸着自己打入烙痕的部位，听着朱雀尚未平息的低喘。他凝视着自己昔日的友人与时下应属兵戎相向的仇敌，将那形廓完整地映入眼中，成为一个完整的谜题。

——为什么你要做到如今这一步呢。


	6. Cr. 3.2

经历了那么混乱的一日之后，罗洛·兰佩路基在夜晚回去住所之前最后去了一趟监控室，以确保每个角落传回的监控录像都没什么异样。黑色骑士团定然有人冒险进入学校，所以他得仔细检查一番，以免造成什么灾难性的后果。即使目前负责此处监察工作的那个女人已经被迫转换了立场，他们还是需要保证不留下多少疏漏——毕竟天知道帝国方什么时候便会派遣层级更高的人来横插一脚。

维蕾塔已经提前告退了。罗洛喝退了余下的几个监察员，然后亲自排查过了所有录像。教室中的、走廊中的、仓库中的，他看够了一派和平的庆典场景，剪切掉了几处某个校服亮相的长头发女人出现的画面，最后调回他们的居所去查看了一眼。下一秒他猛地睁大了眼睛，讶然瞪视着门厅里闯入的第七骑士的身影。

监控画面中的枢木朱雀表现得不太寻常，动作有些僵硬，匆匆忙忙地掠过门厅后出现在了卧室当中。他在鲁路修的床上脱去外层衣物时罗洛猜测到了可能发生的事态，而在房间的主人也加入其中之后，事态彻底变得不可控制了。监控室中的年轻人咽了口唾沫，在他虚假的兄长将那个年轻圆桌推搡躺倒时一拳砸向了控制钮。画面中断了，被闪烁的灰白线条所取代。他坐在座位上，额上冒汗，胃里翻涌着一种冰冷的恶心感。

他在后半夜才回到住所，进门时看见了不属于他或者鲁路修的鞋袜仍然留在玄关处。他把自己关回自己的房间里，因着一点最为细微的动静而疑神疑鬼，迷迷糊糊地困着了几分钟后又重惊醒，意识再三反复地徘徊在梦境边缘不能完全下陷。天刚亮时他才沉沉睡着了，不出多时又按着平日的周末作息再度睁眼。他去到客厅里，开始准备早餐并冲泡咖啡。

以往这是鲁路修会抢来做的工作，然而直至他喝完自己的咖啡为止，鲁路修的卧室门还紧紧关闭着。主卧室的里间也有面池和龙头，所以罗洛以为那房间里面的人大概整个早上都不会出现了。他皱了皱眉，瞪了眼留出的第三人份的食物，准备眼不见心不烦地早早出门去。他刚刚站起身时，那扇门忽然间开启了一道缝隙，在重新关闭前从中滑出了那个他完全不愿看见的身影。

枢木朱雀并没有多看他一眼，径自奔着盥洗室去了。罗洛僵硬在餐桌边，听见微弱的水流声响起又断去，响起又断去。空气中弥漫开了一股相当暧昧的气息，算不上甜腻，但很容易叫人头脑昏沉。成熟的Omega的气息，即使无需视觉确认，他也知道这必然属于被完全开发过后的Omega。接下来，仿佛生怕他没能确认个仔细似的，那个该死的外来者从盥洗室中走了出来，拿鲁路修的毛巾胡乱擦拭着湿润的脸颊，也因此将脚步放得缓慢了好几倍。

他光着脚，身上只披着一件校服衬衣，没有系扣，下摆松松垂过腰际。他的脖颈上满是新鲜的咬痕，密密叠叠印着醒目的暗紫红色，一路蔓延到他敞露的胸口上。他背过身向卧室折返回去时，衬衣没能遮蔽的臀底和腿根隐约可见半凝固的精斑，还有更多东西在随着他的走动而缓慢淌流而出，拖下粘稠透明的水迹。那个发情期的Omega，要么就是毫不介意被人发觉前一夜的胡作非为，要么就是在刻意示威。空气中张扬着浓郁而热烈的信息素，当中已经混杂了一个Alpha的气味，隐隐然排斥着旁人的窥视。

这让罗洛几乎将嘴唇咬出了血。他的身躯中窜起了几分燥热，情绪不可避免地更坏了几分。那个Omega将毛巾搭回了颈上，在他能够走回卧室之前，罗洛终于忍无可忍地开了口。

“枢木卿。”他说。脚步停下了，那个人站在过道当中，微微扭头示意自己在听。罗洛深吸了一口气，因那股该死的信息素的存在而完全没能冷静下来半分。“希望你还记得自己的职责。”

“我一直铭记于心。”第七骑士的声音里毫无波澜，“倒是你，我还以为你有点过于沉溺于目前的亲情游戏了。”

那淡淡的讥讽让罗洛被刺痛了一瞬，咬着牙反笑起来。“这就是你尽职尽责的表现？”他质问道，克制不住地望向那人两腿之间的暧昧阴影，“让我们的监控对象把你当成他发泄欲望用的玩具？”

“感谢关心，然而我还以为你会对你名义上的哥哥基本的品性有所了解呢。”朱雀说。他退后了两步，转过了半身来，后背歪斜着倚靠在了墙沿。“他不敢那么做的，也做不到那一步。除非我刻意引导局面——那就是另一回事了。”他说着，缓慢地眨着眼睛，甚至吝于送出一个虚假笑容，“那么，既然你也知道我在做什么了，消除录像的工作就拜托你了。”

他自顾自地耸了耸肩，又重新站直了身子，慢慢迈开了脚步。在他的手掌即将碰到卧室门把前，罗洛发出一声细微冷哼。“我要是不那么做呢？”年轻的杀手说，声音不可遏止地向高处拔去，“你觉得会怎么样呢，枢木卿？让皇帝陛下也能清楚看到自己麾下的圆桌骑士和帝国重犯交缠到一起的丑态？！”

他因这份突然爆发的怒火而有些茫然，也因此而感到怨愤。那个外来者——算不得完全的外来者，实际与他兄长相识相处的时间比他还要长久得多，这一事实更令他惊惧而反感——轻易闯入了鲁路修·兰佩路基如今的安宁生活，轻易获得了他身边最为亲昵的一个位置，这已经足够叫人嫉恨了，然而那个圆桌骑士本身怀揣的复杂恶意还更叫人恼火些。你根本没有权利这样做，罗洛咬着牙想，假使你当真全不在乎这些的话，你就更加没有权利——

然后他听见朱雀笑了。那个数字出身的圆桌骑士，那个危险的掠夺者，他发出了轻飘飘的、只有在嘲弄时才会发出的笑声。“真是天真。”他轻声说。罗洛看着他的背影，感到了一丝困惑。

“什么？”

那个人仰起了颈项，缓慢地抚摸上自己的咽喉。“你以为皇帝陛下真的在乎这个吗？我这具身体形式上的使用权？”他嗤笑着，大抵是轻轻扼住了气管，声息有些断续，“只要我有办法将那个人控制在帝国眼目中，用什么途径又有什么所谓呢？”

他的手滑了下去，垂过胯下、探往股间，轻轻抠摁在某一处，捣出了细微的水声。他将手指抽离出来时，尖端沾着些许晶亮液体。他转过的半侧脸孔上蓦一下笑意尽敛，瑛绿双眼里迸射出明亮寒芒。“根本不会介意的，也许这正是他希望看到的局面也说不定。”他的声音也冰冷起来，伴着某种蛰伏的、不知向谁而去的恼恨与恶意，“毕竟，当初叫我接下一个看护任务，叫我在整个欧洲行程内都要与‘尤利乌斯·金斯莱’其人贴身并行……可是那位陛下亲自下达的指令啊。”

然后他便在骤然降临的凝重沉默间一步迈出，在没了声息的年轻人厌恶而困惑的注视下，重新闪身回房门后方去了。

 

他迈进房门的时候有些心神不宁。那个教团派来的孩子着实戳在了他的痛处上，那也是他们时下根本无法逃脱的困局。然而他其实也未说下半句谎，当任的那位陛下既不愿以斩杀的形式根除他亲生的子嗣造成的麻烦，而是如掌握棋子一般掌握着了鲁路修的性命，恐怕也并不介意他的下半身会为别人增添什么麻烦事。一经想起尤利乌斯那狩猎似的胁迫举动，那在对待一个Omega的态度上完全迥异于鲁路修的表现，朱雀又不由自主地有些牙酸了。

然而金斯莱已然不复存在了，很难说兰佩路基还被允许存在多久。很难说再之后还会发生什么变故，倘若那个人再度从他面前消失的话，或许就永无再会之日了。愚蠢，他审视着自己，愚蠢而软弱，甚至不愿承担再度失去的可能性。然而纵使他身在局中，他却从不是个博弈者，也无法为自己明确一道更好的出路。

他神游得有些状况外，以至于没能及时察觉到接近自己的那道人影。“你穿成这样就出门了？”他耳边呼来一口温热气息。鲁路修埋在他耳际咕哝时，朱雀嗅到了牙膏和香皂的浅淡气味。对方不客气地侧搂住了他的腰，摘掉了他搭在颈上的毛巾挂在门钩上，然后在他已经布满细碎齿痕的颈间继续吸咬起来，时而用力吮弄一小块皮肤，时而用柔软舌尖舔舐过昨夜造成的伤口。

“只是去洗漱。”朱雀平静回答道，“反正一会还得脱掉。”

他被推搡着趴回门板前，鲁路修抱着他，胸口贴着他的后背。他嗅得到那股Alpha的气息，沉稳清冽如某种洁白花卉，飘散在空中，沉淀在他的血液里、他的身体深处……完全占有了他的Alpha的气息。朱雀呻吟了一声，发情期分外敏感的身体本就处在潮润泛滥的灾祸中，稍加撩拨便叫他完全没了抵抗的意志。不止是鲁路修此前从没见识过Omega的发情期，长久以来名誉不列颠尼亚人的军队中都严苛地依靠配给的抑制剂度日，所以像这般毫无保留地解放自己的欲望，对于朱雀来说也算是头一遭。

而这回他还被完整标记了，由里而外都被打上一人的烙印。那股已然变得无比亲昵的气息正贴在他背后，叫他继续敞开自己的身躯深处接纳更多。鲁路修也没有在很好地控制自己的欲望，用力吸咬他的脖颈似并不介意制服外套的领口都会无法遮掩那些痕迹，手掌在他胸腹间游走着来回爱抚。朱雀感到一根粗硬玩意顶着了自己的腿根，哼了一哼，慢慢放松了本就没刻意夹紧的腿脚。“罗洛在家里。你用隔间的盥洗室就可以了。”鲁路修含混地说着，亲吻渐渐覆至他的耳际，温吞地磨蹭着他的耳垂，“希望你记得我弟弟也是个年轻气盛生理正常的Alpha……”

“你弟弟，”在难能被看到全部表情的角度下，朱雀毫不掩饰地撇了撇嘴，“大概从我爬到你的床上起就开始看我相当不顺眼了。”他回想了一下那年轻人掩饰不去的恼恨眼神，缓缓吁叹了一声。“他避着我的气味走还来不及呢。”

“……那你也不能在发情期里冒险在他面前暴露身体。”鲁路修说，“万一他做了什么蠢事——”

“他又打不过我。”朱雀客观地陈述道。他听见身后那人无可奈何地叹了口气，贴在他身前的手掌下移了些，开始把玩他半勃的阴茎。“你这是在嫉妒吗，鲁路修？”他思索了片刻，“不喜欢属于你的东西脱离掌控？”

他等来的回答是毫无征兆的一次顶弄。原本贴在他臀底轻轻摩擦的阳具用力捣入了他体内，没有遭遇任何阻隔便直抵深处。朱雀被这一下顶得叫起来，猛地抓挠在门板上。“别这么称呼你自己。”鲁路修在他耳畔说，声音里压抑着些不知来由的怒火。哼嗯，朱雀想着，人格尊重，族群平等，不刻意物化某一阶层的地位，长久以来鲁路修式的做法，然而——

“我还以为你一直这么看我呢。”他说。只是你在回避问题的根源罢了。

问题的根源是你的确想要我。朱雀慢慢闭上了眼睛，不由自主地拱起腰臀，方便身后那人进行更加猛烈的进攻。你以为这是什么呢？他咬住自己的嘴唇又松开，口中溢出断断续续的呻吟。Alpha那该死的天性，支配他人的欲望？你想要我，我很清楚。你不想我悖逆你的愿望，你无法容忍我走上与你再无交集的道路。

就像我对你一样。

鲁路修进得很深，某一下突然凿入了他的生殖腔口，顶得他小腹里一阵酸软。朱雀抽了口气，毫不意外地再度被轻易推上潮热巅峰，而鲁路修相当友好地停了一停，直到他缓过气来，不耐烦地夹了夹臀，才和着再度饱溢而出的粘稠汁液继续抽插起来。这无休无止的情欲折磨不知何时才是尽头，朱雀昏昏沉沉地想。然而他也未见得能拥有几次当前这样不加节制地索要对方的机会。

“你想吃点什么吗？”他们懒懒散散地滑坐在地毯上时，朱雀提醒了对方一句，“罗洛好像做了早餐。”他的膝弯压着鲁路修的膝盖，之后他挪近了些，大腿压在了鲁路修的腿上。那人先是心不在焉地点了点头，试着拍开他前去捉那根还未得以好好释放的阴茎的手，片刻之后才反应过来，危险地眯起了眼睛。

“所以你刚才真的是在他面前——”

“他已经出门去了。”朱雀轻快地说。这也算不得撒谎，方才他被抵在门板上做的时候，他隐约听见了摔门而出的动静。鲁路修仍然眯着眼睛，表情变得有些苦恼。他伸手过来，扳住了朱雀的肩膀，嘟囔着凑近了些。

“好吧。”他说，“我是得吃点什么。”

朱雀顺从地张开了嘴，热切地与他接吻。鲁路修的表现还有些青涩，不足老道，但精于学习。他们接吻的时候，鲁路修将手指伸在他股间，抠弄着柔软壁道，翻搅出小股小股的湿黏液体。片刻后他轻轻拍了拍朱雀的后腰，朱雀便坐到他腿上，又被推搡着俯下身去，上身都栽倒在了地毯当中。朱雀趴在那里，尽管他一直表现得还算从容，此刻也不可避免地有些困窘。他分张的两腿被架在鲁路修的膝上，腰臀高高抬起了，从鲁路修的角度大抵能对他两腿间的景象一览无余。然而他的Alpha显得更紧张些，半晌才将手掌覆上他的臀瓣，试探性地轻轻搓捏了几下。朱雀咕哝出几个低音，低声催促了一句，事情才算重新上了正轨。

这个角度还算新鲜，而且进得很深，没两下就满满插入至他的生殖腔外，叫他不由自主地战栗起来。鲁路修再度卡在他体内成结的时候，没入得比初标记他的时候还要再深一些。太深了，朱雀咬着嘴唇想。前一夜的尝试就已经给了他悉数浇灌进了腹中的错觉，这会儿恐怕可能是真的——他小腹中渐渐泛起了酸胀感，而在这灌注过程间鲁路修还在轻轻动着腰，让那粗大的结反复碾动着脆弱的腔穴。这饱足的侵占感几乎令人昏厥过去，令他全无意识地叫喊着，手指在地毯间胡乱抓挠。他或许真的断片了几次，意识恢复时身躯沉浸在温热的舒爽感中，架着他的膝腿已经抽离而去了，那人正完全压覆在他身上，舔吻噬咬着他的后颈。

你以为这欲望是有悖于你自己的道德标准的，朱雀疲惫地想，所以你才退避了那么久。那么久，鲁路修。如果事情早些发生的话……

没有如果。面具崩落了，枪声鸣响了，背叛已然成形了。即使他们在此迭股交欢，也不过意味着唯恐失去更多，而分毫不接近于谅解彼此。

 

他们还是抽出空来扫荡完了留下的食物。虽说罗洛已经不见踪影了，鲁路修还是没敢让朱雀在房间外逗留太久。于是他们回到卧室里去，赤身裸体地搂抱在一起，一边进行着毫无营养的叙旧一边接连不断地做爱。相对而言，鲁路修更容易感到疲惫一些，然而空气中铺陈开来的浓郁的信息素一并将他逼迫在兴致高昂的境地里，于是他允许朱雀在自己懒得动弹时反过来对他胡作非为。

朱雀出汗出得很厉害，股间黏满了泛滥的潮润痕迹。床单和地毯上都是一片狼藉，四处沥着Omega熟透的汁液。为此朱雀不断补充着大量清水，尽管这没什么可深究的，但他握住水杯时投来的古怪目光还是让鲁路修有些莫名其妙。

在最初手足无措的阶段过去之后，鲁路修也开始对他随意分岔的双腿和股间淌出的混杂液迹见怪不怪了。人的适应性相当可怕，年轻的Alpha心不在焉地想。早一日他还恨不得让那个胆敢以娜娜莉来试探他的混蛋彻底消失再也别出现在自己面前，这会儿他已经在改而琢磨着怎么让枢木朱雀表露出更多自己前所未见的动情模样了。

他暗自唾骂着自己，盘膝坐在地毯上，身躯倾斜着靠在床沿。朱雀又露出那副迷迷糊糊的表情了，全凭本能地趴在他身上不断挨蹭着，邀请着他的再度进犯。然而鲁路修还有些没缓过劲来，于是他只是坐在原处，尽力沉着脸，除去拍抚对方的脊背外再无动作。朱雀低低哼着鼻音，从他身上滑了下去，在他腿间埋下了头颅。

他的性器上裹满了先前操入的潮湿小洞中泛滥的液迹，枢木朱雀自己的体液。然而年轻圆桌只是稍加犹豫，便张嘴含住了那根反复操过自己的东西。鲁路修低吼了一声，望着埋在自己胯间不断耸动的棕色卷发，蓦一下泄了气，打算由着对方高兴来一次。

铃声在这时候响起了。鲁路修悚然一惊，反手抓过了床头柜上的手机。来电显示写着米蕾的名字，他慌忙冲着疑惑抬头的朱雀比了个暂停手势，然后接起了电话。“会长？”他压着嗓子发问，尽力使自己的声音听起来不至于太过沙哑，“怎么？——喔，我想起来了……”

庆典后的整理。他用另一只手揉了揉太阳穴，无声地哀叹了一下。在庆典后的周末进行，学生会负责主持工作。就算不需要全员到齐，打头的两个也少不得跑一趟。为此他甚至推掉了一部分涉及外海的事务，就为了留出必需的空档——空档目前被用错地方了，而他当真将这码事忘得一干二净。“你怎么好像才睡醒不久的样子啊，副会长？”米蕾在通话那端怀疑道，鲁路修几乎能想见她不满噘嘴的模样，“时间不早了吧？给你十分钟赶过来帮忙。”

“恐怕有点困难。”鲁路修实事求是地说，“事实上我觉得……”

他猛地噤了声，恼怒地瞪向再度埋首下去用力吮吸了一下他的性器的朱雀。是啊，他不甚高兴地想，我需要花多久才能抽出空也不由我来决定。他咬住牙关，将手机从耳边拿远了些，以免自己抑制不住发出的喘息被人听见。“你在忙什么？”米蕾的声音继续传了出来，“还是说你想临时请假？身体不舒服吗？”

朱雀总算停止了来来回回的吞咽动作而撑起了身来。鲁路修松了口气，正准备编排个合适的借口，朱雀便爬回了他腿上，不由分说地抢下了他的手机。“他和我在一起。”在成为圆桌骑士后，不讲道理的程度以几何倍数翻了上去的名誉不列颠尼亚人声音平静地通报道，“早上好，会长。”

他没有按下免提，幸而如此。下一秒他在鲁路修惊恐的眼神中张腿盘绕回了Alpha的腰间，熟稔地沉坐下去，用身下穴洞吞入了大半根勃立的阳具。他的鼻息粗重了一瞬，但没有发出更加明显的黏腻声息。“你还和鲁路修在一起？”他将电话举在空中，于是两个人都得以听见学生会长满腔疑窦的声音，“你们两个在哪呢？”

别。鲁路修做口型道。不要这样，朱雀。然而他的床伴无视了他的努力，继续一板一眼地通报了事实。“在他的卧室里。”朱雀说，“我的发情期提前了，他正在帮我解决麻烦。”

鲁路修痛苦地捂住了自己的眼睛，又因为那容纳了他的欲望的柔软壁道不断收绞着而放下手来，攥成拳头堵住了自己的嘴。他一时半会没能听到米蕾的进一步发言，只看见朱雀皱了皱眉，面上露出了些忍耐过度的苦恼神情。“所以是啊，他今天大概没空出现在你面前了。”他的语速快了一倍，“非常抱歉。”

“你们两个……？！”米蕾的声音总算在他摁断通话前传了出来，只得半句，随后便湮没于无声了。朱雀把手机推回了床头柜的边缘，然后用力拉开了鲁路修的胳膊，用舌头堵住了鲁路修还没合拢的嘴。他们互相亲吻了一阵，分自攥着彼此的小臂和上臂。鲁路修短暂地被这Omega带来的肉欲刺激夺去了神志，随后他又清醒过来，在朱雀仍然骑在他腰间时愤恨地挤压着对方的臀肉。

“我完蛋了。”他重重叹了口气，“我已经预见到周一的时候我要面对多大的麻烦了。你也是，圆桌骑士大人。”

“前提是——啊——周一的时候我们能出现在教室里。”朱雀说。他看起来并不担忧，也有点像是在破罐破摔。他在扭动腰肢时发出细微呻吟，伸手抓挠着自己脖颈间的啃咬痕迹。“而一旦我们一起出现了，”他低语道，“他们也会立即就发现我们在周末做了什么的。”

他再度高潮时又打湿了身下的一小片地毯，面颊泛着潮红，湿润嘴唇微微分张着溢出沙哑声息。鲁路修望了会儿他失神的眼睛，旋即勾过头颈，困窘而犹豫地亲吻他的咽喉。你是在急于确认什么呢，他暗自叹息道。仿佛我们当中谁也无法记得长久一般，宁可让更多人一并确认了其间的关联。你在担忧。你在不安。你不会告诉我缘由。

——但为什么。

他闭上眼睛。黑暗中有人在发出轻柔叹息，魔怔一般重复着他的名字。


	7. Cr. 3.3

在庆典之后的整个周末里，他们都没能迈出鲁路修住所的大门半步。接下来的那个周一也是如此。他们终于能回到教室中去的时候，鲁路修还显得更疲惫些。诚然，就算米蕾还没大肆宣扬过新得到的第一手消息，旁人也很容易发现他们之前都做了些什么。

尽管朱雀已经尽可能收敛了自己的信息素——沾染了另一人气味而能够在发情期步入末尾时被巧妙压制的信息素——然而他们之间微妙相融的气息和眉目间的缱绻餍足也足以说明一切了。第七骑士的身份足以为此吸引来半个学校的探究目光，所以流言的播散速度只会比他们想象的更快。“这是你想看到的局面吗？”鲁路修从窗边的座位上侧过身来，指尖掠过他外衣立领都无法完全遮挡的青紫吻痕。朱雀耸起了肩膀，直觉告诉他大概有小半个教室的人在偷偷打量这个角落所发生的事情。于是鲁路修不着痕迹地抽回手去，他却凑近了肩膀，几乎枕在鲁路修肩上向人侧耳处吹气。

“我想这码事想了很久了，行吗？”他低声呢喃道，“就当是我被你拒绝过那么多次后终于得偿所愿的得意忘形吧。”

他也没有得寸进尺，稍加捉弄便退回身去。鲁路修张了张嘴，目光中的怀疑成分一闪而逝，变作了一份恰到好处的歉疚。骗子，朱雀心不在焉地想。你才不会为此感到抱歉。你说你在借机泄恨的话我倒相信。

然而那不很重要。阻隔在他们之间不可逾越的屏障已经那么多了，包括多少无法被谅解的东西，如今再去深究他们之间还残存下多少真实的温存情感是毫无必要的。

米蕾没有表现得过于亢奋。她打量过来的目光相当惊讶，但不至于多么亢奋。事实上，整个学生会室的氛围都变得微妙了几分。表现得最坦荡的大概是利瓦尔，即使这样他也鬼鬼祟祟地把鲁路修拉到了一旁，小声嘀咕了一阵。朱雀抱着待整理的杂物箱从他们身旁经过时，隐约听见了只言片语。“按理来说，我觉得你们时不时约个炮之类的都很正常。生理需求嘛，大家都懂。”利瓦尔这么说，“我是说，我没想到你们真的会……”

“如果他想摆脱这个麻烦的话，他有办法做到的。”鲁路修说，“我也不会阻止他。”

副会长就没有刻意放低自己的声音了，仿佛是在兼带着说给过路的当事人听。是啊，朱雀轻轻嗤笑了一声。要哄骗鲁路修也不算困难，他在大部分时候很精明，但在某些方面又几乎是白纸一张。

有赖于他的皇室出身，他在童年早期被保护得很好。生长在潘德拉贡的统领阶层，人生轨迹一早就被规划好了，若无必要的话是终其一生也接触不到半个Omega的。在被寄放在枢木家的那个夏天里，他还过于年轻，没人会去和一个遭受监视的孩子普及他的监控者们的生理特征和弱点。随后他就落入了阿什弗德的保护网，这其间的经历或许教会了他不少东西，但也还不够多。

所以他会相信朱雀的说辞，即使他们之间的标记以最为深入直接的形式发生了，也不是足以管控特别长久的事情。或者说他选择了相信，因为至少从明面上看，唯有这个说法足以解释一位理应对自己的未来瞻前顾后的圆桌骑士何以草率地爬上他的床。

从关心友人的兰佩路基的角度而言是这样，从ZERO的角度更是如此。

真正敢于把话头挑到明处的是尾随着他进入阿什弗德的另外两位圆桌。基诺和阿妮娅在学校里也没多说什么，之后才在军部地域里找到他，强行将他拉去喝了杯茶。“我开始对那位兰佩路基感到好奇了。”基诺说，一脸古怪地对他进行着上上下下的来回扫视，“老实说我还挺佩服他的。你，枢木朱雀，当前唯一能进入帝国核心权力圈的名誉不列颠尼亚人——”

“圆桌骑士团里唯一的Omega。”朱雀说，“你说话用不着那么遮掩。”

“这叫基本礼仪。”基诺抗议道。朱雀耸了耸肩，示意自己并不会觉得这话听起来有多刺耳。“好吧，好吧。你说了算。”第三骑士叹了口气，把杯托推到了他面前，“但你一路走到这一步来都保持着未被标记的状态，你知道这看起来像什么。”

“看起来我像是个族群权益激进分子？”

“而且我们都知道你是想重新推进特区的建立。”基诺说，“我觉得那很值得敬佩。”

“很抱歉让你失望了。”朱雀平板着声音说，捧起了面前的茶杯。基诺摇了摇头，小声解释着那并非自己想表达的意思。身居高位却比他还年轻些的同僚求助似地望了眼旁边的女孩，阿妮娅眼皮也没抬一下，仿佛始终在专心致志地玩着她的手机。

“我以为你不会真的委身于谁。”基诺说。他悻悻然垂下头去，看起来并无恶意。朱雀审视了他片刻，眉头皱紧了些。你们还不了解他，他想。可能也还不够了解我。

“他没办法约束我，”他说，“他也不会那么做。”

他没有什么改变现状的想法，只是既然碰上了这类误解，也不介意多解释一句。基诺看起来还有些困惑，一旁的阿妮娅却冷不丁地抬起头来。“这是你选择他来标记你的理由吗？”女孩面色平静，只有眼睛里闪烁着些古怪光彩。

“不。”朱雀说。谈不上选择，他想。既与自我衡量无关，也从来就不存在别的选项。他只是认为这是自己长久以来想要的，而他无法容忍这联结关系再一次变质了。“我只是在犯傻罢了。”

这当然可以牵制住ZERO，他沉默着想。因为那是鲁路修，即使对什么人恨到入骨，一份看似温存的牵绊仍是对他起效的。若是并非如此，若是那个人本性真如ZERO所表现出的那般残酷决绝，那么自己便也无需为他担忧半分了。

他的拇指摩挲着茶杯弯柄，迟迟没有举至面前，任由小缕蒸汽缓慢上升飘散。“你没有采取防范措施吧？在那之后也没做什么补救？”第三骑士的声音从旁侧响起，“他知道吗？”

“不。”朱雀简短地说。他胃里一紧，叫他神经质地抽回手去，又不愿真的搭上腹部，于是只得僵硬地支撑在桌沿。他那位发问的同僚站了起来，倾身探到了他面前。朱雀避开了那道探究视线，慢慢握紧了拳头。

“他知道发情期的标记几乎等于确保受孕吗？”

“——够了，基诺。”他厉声道。那金发小贵族倒退了一步，有些慌乱地看着他。“我倒好奇你都是从哪里得知的这些。”朱雀咬着牙说，感到小腹深处和太阳穴一并针扎似地隐痛起来。他沉沉喘息了两次，慢慢放松了手掌，覆手藏住了其中的掐痕。

“我没有——我从没和Omega约会过。”基诺慢吞吞地说，“只是，你也知道，家族的交际圈里有那么些……负责豢养的……”他咳嗽一声，面色有些诚惶诚恐。“我很少和他们来往，但也多少听说过……”

阿妮娅在一旁皱起了眉头。朱雀叹了口气，心知这也的确是现下的事实状况。“行了。”他向着那双清澈的蓝眼睛疲惫地点过了头，“我不是在对你发火。”

他应该道歉的。他不应该赴约的。他不该就这些问题接腔，哪怕一个字也用不着。他知道面前的两个人都在关心他，共事情谊，职责所需，或者一些近似友谊的东西。他并不会质疑这点——但有什么用呢？他自嘲想道。就好像任何人能介入其间解决掉他们各自的麻烦似的。多说无益，宽慰无用，无关者知情即可，贸然掺入也无法起到任何帮助。

“别告诉他。”他垂下眼睑，手指在桌布上缓慢划出一道半弧，“你刚才的问题……你知道答案了。一个字也别告诉他。”

他感受得到那两人投来的目光，置身事外者才能拥有的纯粹关切，不含恶意，而其间的温善成分才叫他如芒在背。别问我更多了，他疲惫地想。别管这些，别去关注兰佩路基，别去毁掉虚伪的和平。那张假面注定是要由自己来剥离的，只是他不知道这时机应当在何时到来。他垂下头颅，细细喘息起来，试图让胸口覆压的窒闷感减轻些。

“朱雀，”他听见基诺的声音，那声音显得相当担忧，“你还好吗？”

 

没有什么是与此接近的。

在所有人都开始忙碌起来之前，他仍然和鲁路修在学校里相会，在教室里表现得毫无异样，然后在监控断去的角落里狂乱地接吻。他多多少少表现得像个反复无常的混蛋，而鲁路修似乎并不介意这点。某些额外因素在影响他的情绪，叫他在面对那个标记自己的Alpha时很难完全控制住自己的脾气。

朱雀没有去深思那个缘由。他放任自己变得多疑而易怒，而外头的形势也丝毫不见好，他很容易以此为借口推诿过去。黑色骑士团的活动迹象增加，ZERO新发布的宣讲，中华联邦的介入与令人愤恨的挫败。鲁路修坐在他身旁，平静交谈间稍稍有些咳嗽。他伸手去够自己的水杯，他吞咽时喉结上下滑动，发出模糊含混的声息。那声息让朱雀背后蓦然发冷，仿佛这一个简单举动就能将他们一并抛掷回早先的困境中去，黑色列车驶往欧洲，他看管着一个皇帝操纵的人偶，被刻写下帝国本身具备的傲慢和精准的恶意，一边索要着他一边将他缓慢拖入深渊。那人失神时寻觅他而前伸的指掌，清醒时与他交缠的柔软唇舌，滑过他的颈项、滑过他的胸腹，从两腿间轻巧地扫入被信息素逼迫着潮热泛滥的洞穴，搅动着舔舐去多余溢出的水液。然后那有条不紊的玩弄举止变作了孩童般的稚气口吻，喃喃着记忆里仅存的烈日花野。令人窒息的闷热，干渴，田野间向阳的花卉。

那是他身上的气息。在那封闭的监狱里，在他摸索着触到那具身躯里暂居的孩童的灵魂、在那对性事一无所知的懵懂目光注视下，他试着去亲吻那具躯壳，在注定不会被铭记的地界上将自己交付出去一时半刻。那干暖浓郁的情欲气息同记忆里仅存的纯真光辉相调和了，他坐在那囚人的腰胯间，按捺着多余声息一迭一迭地操干自己。鲁路修不会记得什么，鲁路修不会记得欧罗巴地壤上的任何事情。鲁路修被他锁进闲置的活动室里，友好谦恭地扮演着一位平民挚友的角色。

封闭空间里又溢满了朱雀蓄意调动起来的信息素，那程度足以让一个Alpha几近发狂。而鲁路修被他背剪着双手摁在桌沿，在他被琐碎的片段与恼意困住时默不抵抗地承接着他的进攻。这对于一个Alpha来说不很友好，朱雀清楚知道这点。然而“兰佩路基”从不就此多加抱怨。他用手指打开鲁路修的身体，捅开足够活动的空间后便将来回出入的东西换成了自己的阴茎。他时快时缓地顶动着，听着鲁路修发出断断续续的呻吟。他抽送间身躯燥热丝毫未得消解，正如鲁路修已经被他的信息素推挤到声音嘶哑的地步，那股Alpha的气息也在隐约咆哮着要吞没些东西。

但标记他的那人没去挣脱他的钳制，由着他将自己操到膝腿发软、隐隐呼痛的地步，由着自己被射入了一个Omega的精液。在剧烈的身躯摩擦与刻意为之的信息素挑逗下，他本人也射了两次，然而朱雀一刻不撤去那亲昵折磨，他便一刻摆脱不了硬得发疼也无法宣泄彻底的窘境。他仍然不言一字，他的精液滴落到他身前的地板缝隙里。朱雀猛地抽了口气，退出对方身躯后跟着鲁路修一并滑坐在地。

“满足了吗？”鲁路修气喘吁吁地问道。他总算转过上身来，侧颜上写着一丝极难分辨出的惊惧，又被更多友好顺从的微笑所覆盖。朱雀望着那双眼睛，看上去与常人无异的漂亮的晶紫眼睛。他缓声一叹，脱下外衣垫在了背后，然后滑躺在了地面上。

“你知道该怎么满足我。”

他的底裤被拽下膝弯时，与他股间潮湿处之间拉扯出了几丝冰凉水线，黏附在他大腿内侧的柔软皮肤上。随后他的下身赤裸了，而后被扳高了一侧腿脚，叫人能清楚窥探到他为何被迫停止了先前那番用以宣泄愤怒的粗暴行为。鲁路修进入他时重心不太稳当，他们变换了几次角度才算能叫这码事继续进行了。那个Alpha的腰腿都还有些发抖，躬身进入他时凭借着重力俯冲才得以抵达深处。朱雀将手背盖在额前，漫无焦距地望着上空，隐约感到身下泌出的黏滑液体随着来回捣干被挤碰得外淌了些，沿着股沟缓慢滑流了。

他将两腿紧紧盘绕在对方腰间，将他的Alpha躬下的上身拉得更低，捧住鲁路修的脸颊同他接吻。他们交相喘息着，直到一并爆发出短促而忘情的嘶吼声。末了他们相拥着倒在一块儿，耳鬓厮磨着温存了片刻。我得回军部去了，然后朱雀说。鲁路修点了点头，在他设法挣脱之前便主动松开了臂膀。朱雀慢慢撑坐起来，维持着双腿随意打开的姿态，审视起另一人面上的神情。

“不挽留我吗？”他说，“我以为你的占有欲会更强一点。那不是Alpha的本性吗？”

我不认为我占据你了，鲁路修说。我不认为我能够，也不认为你甘愿。他的目光沉静，当中的确包含着一缕抹不去的阴霾，像是他也在为此事感到懊恼，但他始终小心地把握着这份意念、不叫它溢出分毫来。

——愚蠢。

你听信那个谎言了。朱雀想。所以是的，如他所想，鲁路修没能控制住他。在那人被剥离了轻慢恶意、剥离了外力所塑的乖张之后，在他重新成为鲁路修之后，枢木朱雀才是主导这场游戏的那一方。关乎牵引，关乎欲念，关乎无法被填补的鸿沟。在他们这段微妙难言的肉体关系中，鲁路修并没有借机掌控他。是出于高尚，出于伪装所需，或不过是毫不在意，朱雀无从得知。他垂目发笑，任由那人用纸巾替他揩拭了一片狼藉的胯间。随后他站起身来先一步离去，仅在门板关拢后短暂驻步。

那么我便能拥有你吗？他在内心深处发出自嘲。我同样也无法做到啊。

因为那是ZERO。那是能够对至亲开枪、能够轻易否决长久以来旁人试图替他做的一切努力的男人，一个危险分子，一个变革者。要么追随他的脚步，要么站在他目标前往的那一端，而一旦与他背道而驰，便也再无彼此陪伴的可能了。

 

事情可能出现了两次转圜的机会，他在它们发生时以为是机会，随后一次将他仅存不多的希望磨灭了大半，一次几乎全然粉碎了残存的一点可能。

一次是夏莉·菲内特。那个十足的无辜者，本应安稳幸福地活在平凡人群间的女孩，在察觉他们捅破界限后议论纷纷的教室里投来失落的一瞥，又安稳咽下了更多年轻的心事。她或许知晓了什么，她找到他，表现出她不应有的茫然惊惧，在一起被解决的意外事故后又恢复镇定，目光犹疑地在他和鲁路修两人之间来回扫视。在鲁路修匆匆离去时，那个女孩将他拉在一旁，目光通透而安静。

“我喜欢鲁路。”她说，“朱雀讨厌他吗？”

那问题并非来得毫无意义。即使旁人皆知他们之间已然造就了实质性的牵绊，外人看来他们两个应当是亲密无间的，然而夏莉还是敏锐地察觉到了一些不同寻常的端倪。她的眼睛看望过来，一层一层剥离他的平静表象，撕裂开他佯装出来的友善形貌，窥见他内心深处狼狈不堪的角落。她谈论谅解，她谈论宽容，她谈论那些他自知不复拥有的东西，她以为事情只要那般简单就足够。

那给他抛出了一个虚幻的可能，倘若再无意外发生的话，那番言论或许会随着时间推移根种在他心底的。然而随后那女孩就死去了。倒在血泊里，带着静谧微笑，留下苍白脸孔和更多不为人所知的话语。她被埋葬在石碑下，哀歌从坟墓前消散，唯独留下熟识者对她的怀缅追忆。

他在当晚开始呕吐。他想起那女孩的眼睛，她看向他的方式，起初是认真的探询，而后是某种悲悯——她与他目光相接了很久，然而在眼神游移时，那注视便轻柔地扫过他的肩颈与腰腹。他趴在面池前呕吐，背脊蹿升的森寒挥之不去。他打开龙头漱洗，注视着湍急水流卷走秽物。他眼前发暗，嘴里发苦，回去床铺中时侧蜷过身，无声地颤抖着抱住自己的小腹。

为什么不告诉他呢？那死去的女孩在说，她的声音轻飘飘的，悬浮在他梦境深处——为什么不对他说出来呢？

没有谅解的机会了，只有满怀着恨意进行妥协的可能。那可能性也离他很远，他也分不出神来去追逐它。他拿到了自己的体检结果，在查验项中确认了一个他早有预感的事实，然后冰着脸下令让所有知情者都保持缄默。唯有塞希尔敢站在他面前大声斥责他，愤怒地质问他怎么敢在这种情况下还坚持把自己塞进机舱里去。“那个人是谁？”她的声音在忽然间轻柔下来，带着悲哀的关切，“标记你的人是谁？告诉我，朱雀。”

那关怀目光让他如芒在背，于是他避开她的视线，拢起自己的披风转过身去。“别想了。”他在离开训练场前低声回答，“他根本不知道这件事。”

那只会换回更多更激烈的愤怒。愤怒与误解，随时随地都在形成。而第二个转机就发生在当日，在他独自行走时突然而至，一通来电，来自所有问题的根源。一次约见，一次两人之间的单独会谈，在他们最初相识的故地。令他心神不宁的罪魁祸首站在那里，他的同窗友人与曾经抵足而眠的情人，他的Alpha，他的——

“你还真敢在我面前出现啊。”他这么说。

鲁路修站在那里，在格局既成、炮火鸣响的当口站在他面前，伴着隐约的蝉鸣与令人昏沉的窒闷覆压。他要他承认背叛，承认因他而死去的人，承认他曾经的善意、曾经的示好与温存都不过是精心计算出的伪装，而当卸去假面的ZERO如他所愿将一切坦述之后，枢木朱雀便又被那轻慢的恶意所刺痛了。他想起尤菲，他想起金斯莱，他想起夏莉·菲内特那双写着怜悯的眼睛。然后是娜娜莉，另一个被迫违背的承诺。

他想起血泊。一粒子弹，一位被击倒的皇女，一个死去的女孩。一声枪响，擦着自己的头颅飞过。那个人说死者之死皆是他的所为，而他们都早已心知肚明，ZERO并不介意再度朝着帝国的白色骑士开枪——他早已经那么做过了。那番剖白似的言语当中必然也存在着虚假成分，然而朱雀无暇去仔细分辨了。他不知道自己是从何时开始流泪的，也不知道何以宣泄长久以来侵扰在他心间的焦灼。他看着那人在自己面前下跪，为了他的胞妹而乞求微渺的一丝原谅。

然后他腹中开始轻微抽痛。

他将对方头颅踩下时，原本微弱的抽痛感便更强烈了些。那疼痛伴随着愤怒和悲哀一并被激发了，又在最后一刻扼住他的理智，叫他抉择出当下最适当的一道路径。如果，他想，如果你愿意令这一切终结的话。让战争划上句点，即便死者不能复生，也不会再造成更多的困苦了。你该原谅他，夏莉的声音说。那不是原谅，充其量是拼劲全力的最后一次妥协。为了幸存者，为了娜娜莉，为了——

“没有纷争的世界”，他听见昔日的自己说。为了所爱之人生活在那样的世上。

一个契机。叫他们重新并行一路、拥有更多时间去弄清谎言背后真相的契机。鲁路修既以他的形式进行了认责，虽然真实性仍然有待怀疑，但那被踩踏在地的尊严也足以为他换取到一份回应了。如果。朱雀单膝跪下，伸出手去。如果我们还能为了协作而多坦诚半分，如果这协作可以落得一个好的结果，那么我会告诉你的。

我会告诉你的。

隐瞒下来的秘密。一道尚未成形的性命，幼小而脆弱的无辜者。他不会以此为软肋来进行要挟，但若是他们还能并行一路，他便得以将这个秘密交付给应当知情的另一人了。如果和你一起的话，他想，如果这是被允许的话——而鲁路修也伸出手来，将将要同他交握了。“只要是和你一起，”那人说，“再困难的事也……”

然后子弹破空而入，打碎了那一道未成的协约。

 

“只要跟踪你，就能找到ZERO。”卡诺恩说，“殿下早已有所察觉了。”

帝国宰相的副官保持着自己惯常示人的和煦微笑，淡然注视着眼前面色仓皇的年轻人。第七骑士看起来比他所预料的程度更为心神不宁，苍绿双眼里隐隐然浮现出了些绝望神色。那绝望远胜于他应当表达出的焦急不安，毕竟他方才在私人会见险些达成的协议已经等同于叛国。在此地只余防身的近卫之后，几名知情的士兵们便将枪口调转、对准了他。卡诺恩审视着他的神情，那副被人击碎盔甲、击碎心防、全然失魂落魄的神情。年轻，宰相副官想，年轻、感情用事、弱点明显。他保持着面上微笑，缓慢道出显而易见的事实：

“你和ZERO之间的关系，非同一般啊。”

然而枢木朱雀仍然没有做出意料之中的举动。他没有为自己辩解，没有像个精明的诈骗者那般立即赌咒宣誓自己不过是想先骗取对方的信任，等对方放下戒备后再将其交给帝国。若是他那么说的话，人们大抵是会相信的，毕竟早先将ZERO亲手扣押至皇帝面前的人是谁早已为大众所知。但他没有替自己开脱，没有赌咒立誓，没有设法为自己和那帝国的敌人彻底划开界限。他站在原地，身躯轻微颤抖着，在向他集中的枪口之下维持着沉默，仿佛被抽空了发声的力气。那并非出于对死亡威胁的畏惧，亦非出于对被判罚为叛逆的可能的担忧。他面上的血色一层层褪去，缓慢咬紧了自己的嘴唇。

他拒不回击的指控每分每秒都显得更加真实可信，而这被撕裂开的间隙对他造成的创伤程度，恐怕比修奈泽尔预料的要严重得多。卡诺恩探究地望着那双年轻眼目，终究是摇了摇头。“无妨。”他说，“殿下对部队公示的说法仍然是ZERO所知的那样，枢木卿会亲自引诱那个危险分子进入我们的圈套……所以你仍然是忠于帝国的第七圆桌，无须担心。”他顿了一顿，挥手示意近卫将枪放下。年轻人站立的脚步晃了一晃，嘴唇咬得青白一片。“但枢木卿，”卡诺恩注视着他，向他轻轻颔首，“是时候确定自己真正归属的阵营了。”

他等待着，耐心等待着僵局的结束。或许要等到对方先重新开腔，应下他的指控或含蓄的邀请。天色渐渐晚了，在暮霭铺散于天际之时，突然间变故陡生。在所有人的预料之外，基尔福德的座驾骤然冲乱了阵型，将重重封锁中的ZERO抢夺了出来，旋即驾驶机甲脱离了战圈、直往无人把守的上空去了。那黑发的年轻人坐在装甲骑上，在众人惊愕的注视下遥遥回头望向了此方，神情淡漠而未留下一句言语。就在那一刻，始终维持着沉默的第七骑士骤然爆发了声息。

“鲁路修！”他昂首呼喊，声音嘶哑，形似伤兽发出的哀鸣，“——鲁路修！”

然而没有更多回音了。装甲骑破空而去，留下了再度围捕失败的圈套残局与所有主动或被动的参与者。卡诺恩移回目光，望向近旁身形颤抖的年轻圆桌。在夕阳远远没有落尽的钟点，最后一抹光亮也从他眼目中湮没了。


	8. Cr. 3.4

“你脸色不好。”鲁路修说。

在安全屋里安置下来之后，他们总算能坐下来进行相对和平的交谈了，而不是随时担忧着被出卖或被人拿枪对准脑袋。叛离了黑色骑士团的ZERO和叛离了帝国的第七圆桌，他们在那吞没了妄图凝滞时间之人的虚空殿堂中短暂达成了共识。他们终究还是达成共识了，只要有一方提议，只要有一方伸出手来而非举枪相对，他们总是能够在最严峻的状况下也被迫妥协的。

然而不同于可以向修奈泽尔返命的枢木朱雀，鲁路修心知自己才是真正没了半点退路。若是对方执意再度背叛自己，他也不会有更好的出路了。我给你一个承诺，于是他说。我的性命不会在此终结，因那之于终结战争全然无用。你曾经找我索要一个终结一切的可能，我答应你。

如果那时我还得以幸存下这道性命的话，我会亲自将它交到你手中的。

于是剑锋从他面前移去，第七骑士微微颔首，同先前一般应允了他合作的邀请。你仍然相信我能做到吗？在他们从殿堂中离去之前，鲁路修发出低声嗤笑。我已经不再是ZERO了，不可能再是了，你仍然相信我能够创造奇迹吗？第七骑士倒提着剑柄，回过眼目来后敛下半分眼睑。依赖于精密计算和一些巧合，他说。按照你自己的说法来，鲁路修。你可以制造出一个奇迹的化身，你也能再制造另一个。

于是他们一并躲藏起来，逃到隐匿处，相对而坐试图找出一个解决问题的可能。在经历过更多混乱战事与重重波折后，他们独处时的氛围凝重得仿佛能固结成冰。上次他们见面的时候还是在商议娜娜莉的安全，鲁路修意识到。甚至在那时，他们仍然能够探索一个相对和平的可能性，而不至于如今日这般试图拟定一个互相毁灭的结局。娜娜莉不在了，最后一抹温情也消散了。他以为是这样。

于是他们相对而坐，维持着陌生疏远的间距。及至理清了他们所要面临的恶劣局势，两个人便相对沉默了一阵，随后鲁路修才留意到对方的气色有多糟糕。在整个对谈的过程中，朱雀都在心神不宁地随处抓挠着，有时是座椅扶把，有时是他自己的手背手肘。那有些神经质的表现鲜少出现在他身上，也很难叫人不去注意。在这些细枝末节的焦虑表现止住时，鲁路修终于将目光转向了他糟糕的面色。既然达成了协作一致的基本共识，那么稍稍提一句寻常的关切问候也不算出格。

“是啊。”朱雀回答他，“和第一骑士硬拼了一轮，在那之前炸平了半个东京，在更之前还被卡莲打了一顿——听上去如何？”

有鉴于红月卡莲再也算不上是他的属下了，鲁路修并没有将最后一条视作淡淡控诉。朱雀耸起肩膀，大抵也没在真的抱怨什么，面上堆积的唯有鲁路修前所未见的疲惫。“我以为对你来说不算很大的问题。”鲁路修低声说完，又暗暗谴责自己这话听起来过于混蛋。朱雀拧出一个古怪笑容，从座椅上站了起来，转往了划给自己的房间的那个方向。

“或许吧。”他在把自己扔进床铺之前说，“感谢你这么看得起我。”

 

他们的交谈险些变成无休无止的争吵，唯有C.C.的存在与介入让他们都还维持着一线理智。即使不需要反复推定每一个环节，最根本的目的与结局的形式也足够引发朱雀的怒火了。然而没有别的出路，最高效的手法唯有一种，伴以赎罪的意图与消弭仇恨的唯一可能——再没有别的出路了。所以那个人终将被说服的，鲁路修这么相信。事实证明他是对的。

他是对的。即使在他提及自己必需的死时，那人一度爆发出尖锐的抗拒，即使在他提及将要赋予对方的命运时，枢木朱雀面露冷笑，质问他何以希望自己在那般境地中苟活下去。剥离开救世主的面具之后，留下的只有遥远的灰烬与虚无，他知道事情会变成这样，尽管他没有在此刻就明确言说。

——但即使他们经历了这么些矛盾争执，末了那人还是向他妥协了。他既已表现出了自己的决意，便再没有什么能够叫他改变决定了。何况就整个世界而言，那在终末之时献给暴君的挽歌的确会是最好的结局。

而你会记得我，鲁路修想。我不会占据你，我做不到——但你会记得我。你会记得我的嘱托，你会披着我的影子，你会在我不复存在的世界活下去，若我带给你的只有漫长折磨的话，于你而言那会是一个好的结局。

他们在令人烦恼的争吵中度过的几日里，塞希尔·柯尔米曾前来探查过，通知他们兰斯洛特的准备情况。即便他们决计与世人为敌，那机体仍然会保持它的忠诚。来自军部的女人生着足够温柔的样貌，温柔而精明，浅色双眼扫过昔日的ZERO时，透露出一缕了然之色。之后她的态度便稍稍刻板起来，在她应鲁路修的要求回答一些问题、同他稍加交谈的时候，隐隐然表现出了责怪意味。她几番欲言又止，在朱雀投注过来的警告目光下恼恨地叹气作罢。“事到如今还有隐瞒的必要吗？”在她预备离去之前，她落下这么句质问言语。鲁路修不解其意，而朱雀挥了挥手，平静地告诉她那由自己来决定时机。

女人咬住嘴唇，不经告别便走出了大门。“她强硬起来也挺可怕的。”朱雀淡淡解释了一句，“我有点庆幸她今天没真的发火。”鲁路修心不在焉地应了一声，想着她看起来对自己颇有些怨气。随后他转念一想，原属于帝国体制的人都该对自己有着不小的怨气才是。

然后他坐回软椅中，搓摩自己的额目，从手掌间打量着仍然站立在一旁的那一人。那人仍然穿着圆桌骑士的制服，只着里衣，胸前帝国纹章醒目鲜明。“你还瞒着我什么？”鲁路修皱起眉头，先是低声喃喃，又稍稍提高了声音，“你还会再次背叛我吗？”

那不无可能。他们分道扬镳的时间太长，在经历了那么些反复无常的意外波折后，他已经很难再去确信谁会轻易付以赤诚之心了。他皱眉望向朱雀，对方则平静相视，唇角勾勒起模糊微笑，反抛给他一句疑问：

“那么我还剩下什么呢？”

枢木朱雀站在那里，神情淡漠而决绝，仿佛他的处境和时下的鲁路修相差无几。然而并非如此，鲁路修想。不同于我，你还拥有退路。“你还剩下你的荣誉。你的地位。你对帝国宰相的投名状。”他轻轻吸了口气，压抑下自己作出假设时的郁结感，谨慎地揣测着对方的心思，“只要你愿意出卖我，你现在就可以拿回那一切。”他并未掩饰这番话语中的试探意味，因而他望见朱雀露出嘲弄神色时也不感到意外。令他意外的是对方同他针锋相对的形式。

“所以现在你倒是意识到了啊。”朱雀说。他眼目间光彩更为晦暗了些，唇角模糊笑意却反而加深了。“你请求我的帮助，不止这一次了——但你每次都希望我做出同样的决定。”他平静道，“舍弃那一切来帮助你。承认吧，鲁路修，你一直就希望我这么做。”

“我并没有逼迫你——”

“你当然没有。”他声音发冷，“但你理所当然地把我不听从于你的时刻视作背叛。”

他攥起拳头，小臂都颤抖了几下。有那么一刻，鲁路修以为他会再度失控地大吼起来，一声高过一声地进行斥责，也许伴随着更多诉诸暴力的举措——然而没有。朱雀自己像是被猛击了一拳，突地退了半步。他喘了口气，很是深呼吸了一阵才算恢复平静。

“夷平城市的人没有荣誉可言，ZERO。”他低声道，“罪行已经犯下了，尽管并非出于我的本愿，但我也没有辩解的余地。”如你一般——他的眼睛在说。如你在那时不愿替自己辩解的缘由。“没有荣誉，也无从谈论忠诚。”他自嘲地摇了摇头，“那位殿下永远不会真正信任我。”

鲁路修望着他，太阳穴隐隐疼痛起来。“修奈泽尔不会将信任交付给任何人。他掌控他们。”他低哑着嗓子说，“只要还有利用价值在，你就会很安全。”

他不知道自己在尝试做什么了，指出问题的关键、探寻某一种可能性、试探对方或不过是在激怒面前的人。朱雀确实被激怒了，本就不好的面色更加糟糕了些。“你情愿这样吗？”他咬着牙说，声音几乎是被勉强挤出的，“你情愿我去向别人效忠，为别人所掌控吗？”

他抛出的假设令鲁路修感到恼火。那种散漫的、难以宣泄的恼恨，如同他早先瞥见第七骑士颈上斑斑的陈旧印记时一般，像是被外人偷盗走了心爱物事。但你不该，鲁路修反复告诫自己，你既未完全消解仇恨，也不能理所当然地将他视为你的东西。他反复地、惶然地告诫着自己，悲哀地发现那并非起到实质上的说服作用。而朱雀不知何时已然站在他面前，仍然隔着安全间距，但也已然近到了他难以忽视的地步。

“看着我，鲁路修。”长久以来牵引他心神的那一人眼目中骤然锋锐起来，发言间字字顿落、掷地有声，“回答我。你情愿事情变成那样吗？”

那人独自站立着，瑛绿双眼灼灼望来，神情间隐隐藏匿的失望成分令人想否认他的一切猜忌再上前亲吻他。然而鲁路修僵坐着，对他的质问维持着缄默不语。于是明亮碧焰熄去了，锋芒敛去了，着装仍为帝国规制的年轻人低下头来，眼睑半阖间剪下了破损的希冀。

“你要我遵从你的意愿。”他淡然陈述道，又勾勒起了鲁路修前所未见的悲哀轻笑，“现在我答应你了。这不是你所希望的吗？”

 

但为什么。

为什么你敢那么质问我，鲁路修想。你才该是能更轻易地抛下我的那一方。他将那疑问安静地咽下，不愿也不敢进行更深一步可能令人失望更深的推想。“你在这时候就懦弱起来了，”C.C.嘲笑他，“但你不可能永远退避下去的，小男孩。”

“别那么叫我。”他疲惫道，任由魔女拢过他的脸颊，用掌心轻轻挨蹭着自己。答案一直很明确，她说，你只要去看看就足够了——去看看他，就现在。鲁路修皱着眉头睁开双眼，对上她写满玩味的金色眼瞳。“他在浴室。”他冷着脸说，“我不觉得我们如今的关系被修复到了可以随便闯门看对方裸体的地步。”

“也就是说曾经可以喽？”

“C.C.。”

“恼羞成怒了？”魔女轻轻捏了把他的脸颊，然后拍了拍他的肩，“你确实得去看看，今天他在浴室里待得也太长了——肯定已经超过半个钟头了。考虑到他的气色有多差劲，他可能是遇上了什么麻烦。”

鲁路修怀疑地望着她，嘟囔着如果那家伙需要帮助的话、他应当会出声求援的。但也有那么多让他不向你求援的理由，C.C.指出了这点。他被说服了，也着实无法完全放下内心深处那点担忧，于是他叹着气往浴室门口处走去，同时听见C.C.打着哈欠钻回了自己的房间。他站在浴室门口提高声音问了一句状况是否正常，全无回音，这才探上浴室的门把。门并没有从内侧反锁，他在锁扣咔哒弹开的声响里不知该感到庆幸还是谴责。无论如何，他也只能硬着头皮探进了脑袋，试图让自己的声音更加清晰地传递进去。

他首先望见了拉拢的浴帘，下意识地松了口气。然而在他开始恢复正常呼吸的那一瞬，甚至无需分辨那埋没在水流声中的浑浊声响意味着什么，他便明白了枢木朱雀在此闭门不出的缘由。该死。鲁路修用力咬了下舌尖，迫使自己从不自觉的昏沉中脱离而出，发觉自己不知何时已然滑入门板之后，将自己与封闭空间内随着温暖水汽一同四处飘散的诱人气味关在了一起。

然而那清醒也不过维持了片刻，很快又消散在闷热的朦胧水雾里。他听见微弱喘息，轻轻应和在没被截停的流水声里。浴室里漫溢的温度熏得他视野都有些迷蒙，让他着了魔似地迈动步伐，掠过胡乱堆叠在面池上的衣物，走近到浴缸边缘，手指都触放在了浴帘的边角上。他一边痛骂着自己在做的蠢事、一边不自觉地这么做了，他听见更加确切的呼吸起伏，那股成熟的美妙气息也更浓烈了些，只消拉开最后一道屏障，他知道自己会获得什么——但他不敢那么做。他停下了，终止了这不被允许的危险举动。他勉力支撑在一旁的墙壁上，慢慢滑跪下去，手指蜷握在浴帘边角上徒劳地攥紧了。

他跪在地板上，粗沉喘息了一阵，终于意识到了牵引自己前来的诱因是什么。那四处飘散的信息素，Omega情动时自然生发的气味，那与他最初嗅到的不经分毫玷污的纯粹气息不同，而他对这微妙混入了某些东西的形式相当熟悉。那是先前他们肆意亲吻彼此、沉醉肉欲、迭股交欢时包裹着他的气息，那是在接纳他的种子之后全然包容了他的气息。那气息惯常用于邀请他的触碰与进犯，无言地渴求着他的抚慰与占有——然而事到如今……

“我的标记还在？”鲁路修嘶哑着嗓子说。他跪坐在那里，尽力悬着自己还未完全崩坏的理智，并由此而感到困惑。为什么要保留它？他咬着牙关，头脑发昏，只得用尖锐疑问一遍又一遍地敲打自己的心神。距离我们需要共处一室虚与委蛇的时日过去很久了，我以为你早该——

“恐怕会一直存在。”然后他听见朱雀的声音。

那声音同样沙哑，饱含着未解的情欲成分，轻缓地从浴帘缝隙间滑出，撩拨着他高度紧绷的神经。“你没有设法去除它？”鲁路修问道，隐隐然感到了这又是一个预设好的圈套。他听见朱雀笑了，笑声带着尖刻的讽刺。

“或许有办法吧。”朱雀说，“只是我不知道该怎么做罢了。”

“可你之前告诉我——”

“我之前告诉你的事情有那么多是假的，”他骤然间拔高了声音，“这是其中最重要的一件吗？”

水流声停止了。浴帘后方静止不动的影子晃了一晃，慢慢扩大了、向上升去——那个人站起来了，猛然掀开了轻薄帘幕。鲁路修几乎狼狈后仰，瞪视着骤然出现在眼前的熟悉形廓。枢木朱雀俯瞰着他，瑛绿双眼里迸射的寒芒明亮而骇人。他面前的人赤身裸体，分明是被剥离了一重虚伪表象，却丝毫不显得慌乱，反而伴着冷笑抛掷出又一句质问：

“这够得上你所有的谎话数目的百分之一吗？”

他喘着气，长久以来不佳的面色总算由着暖热水汽熏染上几分红晕，发梢滑落下水珠，沿着袒露的肩颈淌流，淌过他黏附着更多水点的湿润皮肤。那具线条流畅、紧致有力、埋藏着爆发性的火种的身躯，那具他亲吻过、贯穿过、打下了自己烙印的身躯，鲁路修由此而分了神，目光仓皇扫过对方颈间仍然依稀可见的淡淡伤痕，又投回到那双明亮眼目间去。他无法就此作答，他沉默着，而朱雀在片刻后蹲下身来，用潮湿掌心握住了他僵在半空的手臂。“你问我会不会背叛你。”朱雀声音低沉，“人们不会在自己得偿所愿的时候作出背叛，而你将性命交付给我了。”

他的神情渐渐沉静下来，唯有目光仍然明亮灼人。鲁路修被拉过了腕臂，手掌扶上了浴缸边缘。“是的。”他艰难地说，开始感到理智正在脱节，“这就是你想要的吗？”

“我不知道。”朱雀说，“但如果这是唯一的出路……”

昔日的年轻圆桌松开了他的手腕，半跪在浴缸当中，手掌抚上自己的咽喉、片刻后滑到了赤裸胸膛上。他的目光变幻不定，闪逝着悲哀与不舍，又被更多决然所覆没。鲁路修终于借着着力点而站起了身，感到自己随时可能向前栽倒，栽入那至今仍然接纳着自己的温暖气息中去。他看着他的旧友，他按捺下仇怨的敌人，他今后的同路人，他的Omega——枢木朱雀半跪在他面前，不着寸缕，手抚心脏，声息间带着杂乱的促音。“我会为你所用。”朱雀说，“我会成为你的同伴，你的骑士，你的剑，你最后的依托。”他的声音带着细末颤抖，带着不顾一切的决绝。“这是你想要的吗？”他这般发问，目光深暗下去，于暗处跳曜着令人窒息的冷火。

“如果我愿意将一切交付给你的话，你想要我吗，鲁路修？”

 

先前的冲浴没有积起足以将人浸入的温热清水，他脱去衣物迈入浴缸的时候，也仅有浴缸底部沉着一小片水渍。在关闭喷头的一小会儿间，那小片积水已经冷下了不少。于是鲁路修摁拢了排水阀，打开了底部的龙头。朱雀蜷缩在浴缸的另一端，两条小腿以一个歪曲的角度交叠着。空间不很宽裕，因而他们相隔得很近了，在鲁路修转过身后，他们两人的膝腿便轻轻磕碰到了一块儿。鲁路修犹豫着，在湿滑的浴缸里掌着壁缘慢慢前倾身子。水面正在上涨，已经浸没了对方的臀底，濡开了他股间黏腻透明的液迹。

“这不是发情期吧？”鲁路修问。他弯腰伏在朱雀颈间，让Omega情热间浓郁的气息将自己包裹进去。他还未确切地触碰到对方，只听得朱雀在近前低沉发笑。他跪在朱雀分岔开的膝腿之间，循着向前顶动的步骤前倾了脖颈，终于含住了对方缓慢滑动的喉结。朱雀咕哝了一小声，在他尝试转去别处舔舐时才重新开腔：

“不是。不然我早就直接踹开你的房门了。”

这听起来不像在说笑，于是鲁路修在他颈窝里咬了一小口。“你可真会给自己找麻烦。”鲁路修评价道，勉强跪稳当了，这才开始用牙齿缓慢碾磨起对方的皮肤。彼此彼此，朱雀回敬道，单手攀住了他的背。鲁路修亲了亲朱雀的锁骨，舌尖一路舔过细小的水珠蜿蜒下另一道湿痕，开始绕着一侧乳晕打转。他单手扶着旁侧，空出另一只手来滑入对方腿间，蹭过漫溢上涨的水面边缘、将两指探入到微微压挤着的臀瓣沟壑中去。他的指尖先是浸入水液中去，又被一种更为黏滑的柔软触感包覆住了。朱雀在那一刻喘息出声，小幅挪动起腰臀来，荡起了一小片水花。

“我最近大概……不能很好地控制住了。”他低声说，“塞希尔宣布我再使用抑制剂的话就剥夺我的驾驶权，所以……”然而鲁路修已经含住了他的乳首，舌尖挑逗着那处已然胀硬的肉粒。于是他的声音被截断了，被模糊嘶哑的呻吟所替代。鲁路修依然在他股间抠弄着，一番作弄后又抽离了手指。那里面已经得到了充分扩张了，这让他有些艰难地想象了一下自己进入浴室之前来的私密场景，感到更多血液在往自己已经兴奋起来了的下半身涌去。

“为什么忽然……？”他还是留着几分正常思考的空间，于是他抛出了疑窦。他原想询问的是为什么不能再使用抑制剂了，莫不是有什么损害——然而朱雀显然理解成了别的意思，在鲁路修抬头望去时面上多了一重血色。

“也许是因为你在旁边？”他小声嘟囔道，“你真的能影响到我，你知道的吧？”

他的目光有些闪烁。鲁路修认得这种神情，知道他必然没在陈述全部的事实。“那也不是你忽然开始在这里自慰的理由。”更精于伪装的一方板着脸说，搓摩了一下刚从水中抽出的湿漉漉的手指，尖端还隐约残留着粘稠痕迹。他舔了舔指尖，能品尝到的情欲气味并不浓郁，然而这一举动让朱雀显得更加紧张了几分，片刻后才重重叹了口气，抬起了一侧腿脚。

“是啊，反正你来了。”他说，“现在我也用不着那么做了。”

他几乎滑躺下去，清水漫过了他的腰腹。他又喘息了一声，在鲁路修尝试进入时抓住了鲁路修撑在壁缘上的那只手。水中过于湿滑，他们很难找准重心，于是这一番尝试只在壁道前端浅浅穿刺着，让两个人的呼吸都愈发粗沉了些。那和着水声的挤碰与肉体拍打水面的动静相当引人注意，鲁路修都不自觉有些面红耳赤。镇静点，他告诫自己。早先他们都还在阿什弗德时，已经做过足够多的荒唐事了。

然而今日与以往有些不同。不仅是他们终于再无需刻意欺瞒彼此，用和煦微笑掩饰住既成的困苦仇恨，在进行如此深入私密的往互时也只说些不咸不淡的话语，除此之外还另有些微妙差异。这不是一次发情期，情热波动也不如鲁路修所见证过的那般浓烈到夸张的地步，然而朱雀在所有细枝末节处都表现得相当敏感，反而没了先前同他身躯纠缠时的那份放纵的狠劲儿。

鲁路修渐渐停了动作，朱雀也没阻拦他，他们都心知肚明这样下去双方都不得尽兴。于是他们在渐渐高至浴缸一半的水位里小心地交换了方位，鲁路修在远离龙头的一侧坐下了，不需继续保持勉强维持平衡的费力姿势令他松了口气。朱雀背转过身来，先是坐在他腿上，然后摸索着挪动臀底，贴靠在了他的腰胯间。于是他得以随着对方沉坐的动作挺身进入，角度相当适宜，再没遇上什么难堪的阻碍。

朱雀仍然向外探着小臂与手肘，小心翼翼地在浴缸边缘支撑着一部分重心。鲁路修绕过他的肋侧抱在他胸前，使坏地在他两侧胸乳处同时搓捏起来，甚至有些粗暴地捻动拉扯着。这一下让朱雀蓦地失了平衡，几乎倒在了鲁路修肩头。他仰着后脑，湿漉漉的头发贴着鲁路修的颈窝，面色又涨红了几分，分张的嘴里漏出了罕有的柔软呻吟。

“太、太深了……啊……”

那一下失衡的滑动的确让他们交合的部位猛然突入了一大段，堪堪抵在了最后的脆弱腔穴之外。鲁路修尝试动了动腰，龟头隐约触到了紧紧闭合的小口。按理说来他的Omega不会表现得这般夸张，即使任由他操入张开的腔口卡死成结也并非没有经历过。然而朱雀倒卧在他怀中，随着他的细末颠动而发出他从未听闻过的柔软声息。

“……鲁路修、呜——鲁路……修……”

朱雀几乎是在呜咽了，止不住地颤抖着，在Alpha方稍稍加快的颠动碾磨里神经质地绷紧了身子。他高潮时张嘴发出一声哭音，而鲁路修俯下头去吻他。热水慢慢覆没到了更高的地方，然而朱雀好像不愿拾回力气动弹半分，只是反复磨蹭着鲁路修的嘴唇索要更多。

他的手掌搭在自己小腹上，不似往日那般拼劲摁压描摹一个深入的形状，倒像是在隐隐看护着什么。

 

那个夜晚他们在同一间卧室里疲惫睡去，翌日清晨时朱雀醒得比平日更晚，起初还看上去精神不错，早餐过后便忽然变了脸色，把自己关进盥洗室里再度倒空了胃袋。鲁路修还在瞪着那方向发愣，C.C.已然皱起了眉头，脚尖踢开了门板将里头那人拽了出来，推搡着他回到了卧室里去。她随手带上了房门，并在虚掩的房门后头多待了一阵。考虑到先前她和朱雀的关系都算不得特别良好，这就相当不同寻常了。

然而即使鲁路修屏息静气去听了，他们交谈的声响还是过小了一些，以至于他并没法听个真切。C.C.走出房间时摇着脑袋，面上浮现出了一点儿怜悯。“他怎么了？”鲁路修问。他担忧地望着她，换回了古怪的一瞥。

“你是真的不知道？”C.C.反问他。鲁路修茫然地摇了摇头，丝毫不解其意。女人站到他面前，盯着他看了半晌，好气又好笑地叹了口气，擦过他的身子把自己扔进了扶手椅里。“他怀孕了。”她平静道，“有一阵子了。应当是在他刚返校不久的时候就……”她短暂地收了声，眼神更加古怪了几分，像是在感慨那时的形势。随后她清了清嗓子，继续冲着他大摇其头。“考虑到这期间他参与了多少战役，你真该庆幸他身体素质不错。”

鲁路修在她说出那个用以陈述事实的语句时便僵住了。他眨了眨眼，又眨了眨，喉间滚动过一缕微弱的气音。“什么——怎么——是谁？”他恍惚地看了眼闭拢的门板，随后小腿上传来一阵剧痛。C.C.踢了他一脚，鲁路修龇牙咧嘴了片刻，又醒悟过来如今还能问出这种怀疑性质的混账话的自己的确该挨揍。“不——我们的确……”他揉了揉太阳穴，拇指用力摁了下去，“可他为什么要留下我的……”

“你明明知道答案。”C.C.说。她轻轻哼了一声，在他感到自己的心脏在胸腔中缓慢下坠时目光和缓了些，混杂着怜悯与无可奈何。

答案一直很明显，只是他始终没有开口去求证。枢木朱雀索要他的标记的理由，愿意同他长久交缠的理由，欺瞒着ZERO而独自留有他的印记的理由，以及这个最大的麻烦——他胃里发紧，那沉甸甸的苦涩感伴着他推门走进卧房中去。他的Omega侧卧在床上，背对着房门的方向，微微蜷着肩背，呼吸均匀仿佛已然预备再度入睡。

“难怪塞希尔设法禁止你上机。”然后鲁路修说。他深吸了一口气，声音不自觉地低哑了几分。“你疯了吗？你还答应了我的计划安排？”

他眼前的背影轻轻动弹了一下，掩在被单下的身躯稍稍挪动了几分，带动浮起的轮廓稍有变化。“我做得到。”朱雀的声音很平静，并没有询问他忽然发起这番话题的缘由，“我之前就做到了。我没有在战力方面影响过计划布局，从来没有。”

“那会给你的身体造成多大的负担呢？”

“如果我自认做不到的话，我会告诉你的。”

“——你为什么不一早就告诉我？！”鲁路修吼出了声。很难说他是被哪一类情绪控制住了理智，震惊、愤怒还是惧怕。朱雀的平静加重了他的焦躁不安，他掐着自己的掌心，刺得皮肉生疼。“你带着——你带着另一条性命一起上战场，如果当真有了闪失怎么办？！我该拿你们怎么办？！”

他嘶吼过后便呛咳起来，即使加深呼吸也无助于恢复镇静。他踉跄着往前跌去，在床尾占据了一角，攥紧了被单的边缘。被单在滑动，原本裹在当中的人坐起了身，歪歪斜斜地倚靠在床头，叫他得以看清笼着晦暗色彩的脸孔。“这是，”朱雀缓慢地说，“在你不知情的情况下，出于我个人的任性，所造成的结果。”他声音很轻，形似无用的安抚。他甚至在微笑，眼角敛下温柔弧度。“所以如果最坏的情况发生了，那也不是你的过错。”

那温柔神情让他心口滚过一阵微弱疼痛，一旦他思及这神情的由来便更是如此。“你想让我否决我应该承担的责任吗？”他低声道，伴着某种遥远的苦痛，“回答我，朱雀……你以为我会像我父亲那样，对自己的子嗣都漠不关心吗？”

他缓缓躬下身躯，几乎趴伏在对方被遮罩的膝腿上。他闭着眼，黑暗中一阵轻柔抚摸搭上了他的后颈。“这又能改变什么呢？”他听见那人说，“再没有别的办法了，这是你自己的说法。你比任何人都要清楚。应当我们去承担的代价太多了，没有人能替我们削减掉半分。就算你现在知道了事实，又能改变什么呢？”

无用。他听见那个声音说。无用，无谓，无济于事。这就是事实了，而他被敲击回残酷现实当中。涉及整方世界的规划，他们个人的未来无足轻重，都属于可以、应当且必将被牺牲的那一部分。被卷入的无辜者已经足够多了，那么如今再多出一个还未来得及给予名姓的也是一样。“你不会改变那个计划的。你已经预备好让所有人一并失去你了，你不会再更改主意了。我知道的。”朱雀说，“你也不会将我排除出局，不可能的。我知道我自己需要承担什么。”

他的声音分明轻飘飘的，却又仿佛拥有实在的重心，一旦落下便沉入了绝望深沼。他的手掌温暖而干燥，在另一人颈项后方轻轻抚摸着，直到鲁路修慢慢撑起身来，用力抓握住了他的手指。“我给你一个承诺。”主事者说。他的声音颤抖着，说得艰涩而吃力。“如果战争能终结在我手里，如果那时我们都还平安无事……”

“够了，鲁路修。”

朱雀打断了他，将那句话语扼杀在假设的前提乍成形的阶段，好像他分明能猜测到其后未出口的内容、却不愿叫它真的被言说出来。“知道你为什么总是被认为在说谎吗？”他未来的骑士注视着他，反握上了他的指掌，“你在试图承诺你注定给予不了的东西。”别去设想。朱雀拉过他的手背，亲吻他的指节。别去描绘过于渺茫的希望。别放任我们允许自己沉溺于得以幸福的幻想之中。

“——别那么做。”


	9. Cr. 4.1

我给你一个承诺，他说。

然而对方阻断了他的言语。他的假设描绘出一幕远景，虚幻而美好，稍加想象时都笼罩着浅淡光晕。但那人说不，别这么做，别去承诺你所不能给予。他被拉过指掌摩挲亲吻，那亲吻来得庄重而虔诚。你可以承诺你自己的性命，鲁路修，那未出的言语在他耳边细微徘徊着，你可以承诺它，也不过是能承诺它终结的方式。

除此以外也再无他途了，任何多余的指望都是不被允许的。

 

枢木朱雀覆上属于零之骑士的华贵外披时，鲁路修已经破除了自己最后的记忆壁障。杰雷米亚消除了所有施加于他的Geass的残存影响，于是他得以看见自己全部的遭遇与全部的作为。包括跨至欧洲的那趟旅途，在那寒冬笼罩的地界上所发生的一切变故，他被当作皇帝的棋傀而支使时的狼狈与不堪一击的张狂，以及在此过程中被困在自己身边的另一道影子。

那道原本是用以束缚他、控制他的影子，一道人为施加的枷锁，前任皇帝的走狗，一位依靠出卖友人而获取荣誉的圆桌骑士——第七骑士伫立在他身边，然后沉默地被他一道拉入了深渊。枷锁在困于他周际时，本身也再无抽退离去的余地了。

那些蛰伏在暗处的微弱憎恨，来回交锋的细末恶意，彼此印刻的伤痛与眷恋，时至如今终于得以全叫人看个明白，却也很难再度向彼此提起了。他以利剑点在受封者双肩和后颈，听过了那人给予自己的承诺。朱雀起誓时大胆地抬了眼目，同他目光相接，表现得坦然而真诚，所以那的确是属于骑士的誓约与承诺了。关乎英勇，关乎怜悯，关乎剑锋所向，关乎所爱之人。所以你将承诺给予我了，鲁路修想，而你自己却不愿再多接下一个。

他注视着年轻骑士起身转去，替他向帝国欢呼，然后赞颂他的名号。他们在欢呼声浪中冷眼相视，及至仪式彻底终止才回归幕后。在殿堂之外，在更加辽阔的地界上，有多少人会在暗地里发出嘲弄，他们都有所猜测。然而名誉不甚重要，不列颠尼亚的荣光亦是如此。笃定了将要成为暴君的皇帝在偏廊上侧身而视，追随在他身后的人便跟着停了脚步。外侧便是辽阔庭园，沦为傀儡的卫兵驻扎其间，对他言听计从的皇室血亲偶尔匆匆行过，投入到更为艰苦的集训中去。鲁路修漠然注视着这一切，在这般光景中转而望向了旁侧那人。

“所以你终究还是成为我的骑士了。”他说。

“你希望这样吗？”朱雀反问他。那张脸孔上没有出现多么明显的波动，唯有眼目间稍稍亮起了几分。鲁路修怔了一怔，意识到对方并非在询问此刻。长久以来——长久以来。他叹了口气，微微偏转过了头颅。

“过去我希望你看护在娜娜莉身边。”

谈论起这个名字令他胸口疼痛起来，而朱雀的表情也随之变了。他们相对沉默了片刻，零之骑士退了小半步，叫自己退入窗格拉下的光亮间。“金斯莱可不是这么说的。”在令人窒息的无言气氛将将降至冰点之前，朱雀低声说了这么一句。鲁路修深吸了一口气，满腔无处消解的激烈情绪瞬间转向了另一个突破口。

“——金斯莱。”他冷声道，恍然意识到这还是他头一次明确谈及这个名字。“他的确忠于自己的欲望，而且他胆大妄为到敢随心所欲地宣泄它们，但他才不敢真的觊觎一名圆桌骑士。”他暗暗咬着牙缝，露出讥诮冷笑，“他不敢有半点悖逆皇帝的意思。”

他的太阳穴突突跳动了起来，痛苦地意识到在更早以前、早在他以一个虚假人偶的身份与人群间观望第七骑士的受封礼时，在他的记忆中已然抹去了他们相识的部分时，他仍然是生出了些许不甘愿的失落的。而令他苦恼的罪魁祸首站在他近前，轻轻拉扯出了古怪笑意。“是吗？”朱雀说，“在欧洲的时候，我好像差那么一点点就被完整标记了。”

“那是……！”

“那其实是你的意图吧？那时候不小心透露出来了的鲁路修的意图？”朱雀轻声道，站在光亮间凝视着他，“还是说，你现在是在嫉妒你自己吗？”

他沐浴在阳光下，仿佛连同神情间积久的阴霾都得以驱散，而那份毫无伪饰的坦然才更叫人心生惭意。“也许吧。”鲁路修说，咬了咬自己的嘴唇，“也许我生气的是他根本不知道自己犯下了什么过错。”

他望向对方被华服与披挂所遮掩的颈项，他记得最初烙下的那个啃咬破损的印记，然后是不加掩饰的恶意宣泄与轻慢侵占。时至如今叫他回想起这些来，除去就自己未能以本来面貌先一步亲近对方一事而言生出几分微妙的吃味之外，更多的则是后怕与恼恨。“我唯独不想，”他垂下眼目，“我不想强迫你半分。”不止于一个印记，他想，包括更多的、更多的，绝境中所下达的足以绑缚上性命的一道指令。“但我还是做了。我——”他掐着自己的掌心，心知这就是自己仅可能谈及此事的机会了。那个Geass，那个歪曲的愿望——“我不会乞求你的原谅，朱雀。”他说，“我接受你的憎恨。”

他垂落双手，肩背发抖。他等待着一个回应，也许是斥责，也许是无言的抵触。朱雀走上前来，身躯同他一并没入阴影间隙里。然后他被捧起了面颊，被接近到呼吸交缠、几近亲吻的距离上。“我知道的，鲁路修。”朱雀说，“可是在我总是先一步把你逼到绝境才换得反击的情况下，谈论憎恨又有什么用呢。”

我们都不是毫无过错。他的眼睛里写着释然的灰烬。情绪所控或立场使然，理所当然地以为对方应当与自己协同一致、然后在相互背叛后爆发出更为长远的绝望。他仍然没有谈及谅解和宽恕，他只是这样低叹：

“反正事到如今，所有这一切我也都接受了。”

 

即使在还忙于肃清本国冗余陈腐的旧秩序的阶段里，他们的名声也算不得好。弑父者与再三易主的骑士，以及就他们之间的暧昧联系作出的更多揣测。一个Omega能在不列颠尼亚获得高高在上的地位必然会招致非议，而他们甚至也没费心去澄清，任由这方向的流言蜿蜒滋长。“反正他们说的也算不上错，”朱雀说，“而我的名声一向都不太好。”

他说话时刚刚从南部的镇压中回返不久，保持着一种属于匆匆洗去风尘之后的衣冠齐整，在殿堂间先一步结束了禀报流程。杰雷米亚带领着心神都被控制的近卫们一同离去了，而零之骑士则在因高位者对于通报上的舆论现状表现出的恼火而轻轻摇头。“事到如今你还在乎旁人怎么诋毁我的名声吗？”他说，“你连你自己的都不在乎了。”

“我不在乎名声，但我依然不想听见什么侮辱性的发言。”鲁路修冷着脸说，“我的脾气也没有多好。”

镇压舆论是无用的，更不消说保持当权方的负面传言才是他们所需要的。而这一套也没什么新意，即使他不去刻意了解也能知晓。事实上，打从他们一并出现在直播镜头前、由端坐在皇位上的那一人微笑道出身边之人便是自己的骑士的那一刻起，那副明目张胆的态度当即就引爆了流言。原属于上任皇帝亲阵的帝国圆桌毫无征兆地倒戈向一位籍籍无名的皇子，必然是得到了多重方面的满足的，从权势地位到床笫之事——反正不列颠尼亚大环境内对于Omega的亵玩态度已然根深蒂固，总会有人以暧昧口吻谈及这些。诸如将一名Omega带入宫廷中是多么方便胡作非为，零之骑士在战场上和床上都能好好听从指令使得他的君主满意，这类言论多多少少都是能叫人听见一些的。

然而朱雀显得不很介意。他摇着头，唇角掀起一抹无奈弧度。“真是任性啊，陛下。”他用一种毫无波澜的陈述口吻说，“我明明是真的在跟你上床来着。”

“但你所在的位置并不是我的附属品——你明明知道我在气恼什么。”鲁路修叹了口气，歪斜过身躯支在宽阔座椅的一侧。“我是名义上的皇帝，我在形式上命你效忠了，但我们的位置……没什么不平等之处。”他慢慢说，“事到如今，我们的位置是一体的。”

他在谈及更多，他们共同商议的所有事情，他们互相捆绑的使命，以及在当前的一切结束之后、归入虚无的另一个名字。他撑着额角，目光散漫地投往空无一人的殿前，而后朱雀的身影斜斜切入他视野当中，缓慢躬身，半跪在了他足边。

“好吧。”朱雀说。他捧起君主垂落膝边的右手，亲吻指背，然后任由那只手揽住了自己的颈子，蛮横地拉扯了一下。“好吧，鲁路修。”他缓慢起身，几乎攀在了在座者身上，身躯若有若无地相贴着，然后在耳边送出一句叹息，“如果你坚持的话……”

——那么，你想在这里要我吗？

他没有真切地说出这句话来，但他的身躯动作与眼睛都在微妙传达出这一类含义。所以随后他便当真爬上了皇座，跨在了皇帝的膝腿之上，小心地跪坐着、用自己分张的膝腿承重。他在鲁路修伸手去解开他前襟钉扣时拢上了自己的兜帽，在布面被扯落、蔽物被滑开后袒露出了胸口。“……也太胡来了。”鲁路修咕哝着，指尖探在他胸膛上摩挲，并没有拒绝他的邀请。

他嗅到了那股淡淡弥散的甘冽气味。孕期中的Omega身体相当敏感，在变得难以自控的同时性欲也常常难以消解，而在此过程中使用抑制剂只会加大风险。这些都是他在近期才被告知的信息，往往伴随着零之骑士喑哑的喘息而来。他一边抚摸着对方裸露出来的胸腹，一边将朱雀的颈首拉下，轻浅地啄吻在柔软唇间。

零之骑士的身形被完全笼在宽大披风的遮罩下，面容都笼入了兜帽拉下的阴影中。他在鲁路修隔着下身衣物抚摸他的性器时轻微喘息着，在外披这层聊生却无的遮蔽下散发出更多暖热甘香的气息。隐约收拢于一隅的浓郁信息素很快就将人点燃了，让鲁路修低低哼了一声，预备解开自己的腰带。然而朱雀先一步动了手，拨开他外袍的牵绊，从裤腰下掏出了正在抬头的阴茎。

骑士向前倾了一倾，挪移了自己的身位，鲁路修得以让性器的前端抵在他会阴间磨蹭。朱雀还没靠得太紧，披挂扣带锁在颈间，于是鲁路修稍稍撩起他一侧肩头的披面，而后张嘴吮咬起来，唾液透过半透明的柔软织物濡湿了麦色皮肤。他在那儿留下了一些即使隔着衣物也能隐约看见的牙印，啃咬着朱雀的肩骨，舌尖下探时稍稍刮过了腋间。他尝到了汗渍，而朱雀就此嘟囔了一小句“会很难闻的”。鲁路修闷闷笑了一声，在披风下揽住他的后腰，继而不客气地下滑了手掌，揉捏起了他的臀瓣。

他将指尖抠在朱雀的臀底，隔着贴身的制服撩拨玩弄着底下的孔眼。制服还没能完全透出水渍，但他猜想那处肉穴已经开始濡湿了。他用指尖来回戳弄着，搁放在外的指掌作出掰分形势，叫他的指尖抵着那层衣物陷入更深、几乎已是在扩张前端了。在这过程中他的龟头始终磨蹭着朱雀的会阴，湿润的顶端将制服外侧弄得黏糊一片。鲁路修原打算再缓慢精妙地逗弄一番，朱雀却直接下探了双手，随后便传出了一阵令人沉默的撕裂声响。

“……你能多爱惜你的制服一点儿吗？”鲁路修抽了抽嘴角，“因为这种事情需要缝补或者更换备用套，还真是无愧于私生活不检点的名声呢。”

“那就当作是常规的战斗破损吧。”朱雀轻快地说。他的嗓子已经哑了几分，发言时带着柔软鼻音。他抓住鲁路修的手指，将裆下的裂口拉扯得更开，直至能触到内里湿润翕张的软肉才算作罢。

零之骑士的制服能直接用于作战，因而那衣料全然贴身、连一层多余内衣也无。鲁路修闷闷埋在他颈间，脸颊磨蹭着披挂扣带。“我可没有那么粗暴啊。”他咕哝着，将指节浅浅戳刺入露出的股缝间，感受着那湿润入口如何急不可耐地吸着自己的指尖。

“你就该在设计时——啊——多加一道拉链，”朱雀低声说，“即使不为这码事着想也会方便很多——嗯……”

他在鲁路修毫无征兆地挺身刺入时哼了一声，短暂僵硬后便循着施加在臀瓣与后腰上的按压力度将身躯沉得更低。他不太稳当地跪坐着，披覆着自己的主君给予的色彩，骑于皇帝本人与其所在的尊座上，敞开容纳了宣誓主权的形状。他喘息着，伸手扶住鲁路修的肩，在被含住胸前裸露出的乳首时轻轻扭动起来。

他的身躯拢在宽大披挂下，唯有分跪于两侧的小腿隐隐约约露在外头，随着他起坐颠动的态势而轻颤着。他们交合的地方不断淌下更多欢爱液迹，这敏感程度让鲁路修蹙起了眉头，扣在对方身后的手更加用力地挤压着臀肉，齿尖则轻轻咬住了红肿的肉粒。他动作到朱雀发出了嘶哑低泣，然后才扣住对方腰际使力。于是朱雀完全滑坐到他身上，被一下顶入到闭锁的腔口外，发出了一小声令人心神震颤的清晰呻吟。

他将腿脚紧紧盘在了鲁路修腰间，于是他的身躯分量完全沉坠下来，压得皇帝稍稍感到腿根酸麻。他或多或少是沉了些的，由着他腹中孕育的骨血逐渐成长，这分量也愈发明显。然而或是因为连日为战令人无暇安养，或是因为他原本的身体素质就太好了一些、腹部肌块也算紧致结实，他小腹前的浮凸痕迹算不得多么明显，起码及至此时、在外界已然对他们之间的肉体关系做出了诸多或暧昧或露骨的描绘传闻之后，还无人察觉到在外奔走的零之骑士实际比他所表现出来的要脆弱得多。

鲁路修在他身躯发抖时抱住他的腰背，在披风底下将他牢牢揽住。朱雀隐约哽咽着进到太深了，在鲁路修轻缓而耐心地顶在脆弱腔口外碾磨时很快就迎来了高潮。然而皇帝没有太快放过他，钝重地刺在那温暖腔穴中，让内里抽搐着喷溅出更多湿黏体液。那让他们两人未脱去的衣物都沾上了情色气味，于是鲁路修喃喃着随后需要去换洗一番。他又去低头吸吮对方隐隐然有些胀硬的胸乳，直至乳首呈出熟透的深红色。朱雀因此而迸发出更多呻吟，用力抓紧了皇帝的衣袍。

他们很少谈及他腹中的血肉，因无人敢轻易许诺一个遥远的未来。然而此刻鲁路修吸咬他可能用于哺养的部位，顶动他安全地孕育着幼小生命的温床，随后在他迭上第二轮高潮时抬起头来，缓慢、深入而珍重地吻他。我希望我能够，鲁路修想着，我希望能够拥有、能够与你共享当下的一切——我希望这真的能意味着什么。他在朱雀体内达到高潮，在交相沉默中咽下更多言语。他用亲吻抚慰他的Omega，最终也不过止于这一步。

 

假使他不去剥离那个名字，枢木朱雀就不会接受独自幸存的未来了。在先前制定计划的阶段里，鲁路修已经弄清了这点。

杀死一个人时会导致惧怕和长久的自责，杀死十个人时会令人想逃避当下的行径，杀死一百个人时会发出微弱抗议，而当一千道一万道无辜的性命都覆压在身之后，便也就唯独等待着自己走向终结的那一日到来了。打从许久以前那个男孩手中沾染上父亲的血之后，这诅咒似的路途就已然被定下了。不去替自己期许，唯独不去替自己构建一个更为长远的可能，他们两人在这点上倒是获得了惊人的一致。

只在极为有限的场合，鲁路修也不过窥见过一两次，零之骑士的确还流露出了一丝残存的温柔希冀。那时候他在偏廊中漫步，外边便是白羊宫的花园，潘德拉贡的阳光铺散在茵草间、投射入长廊窗格里。他在某一时刻驻留了脚步，目光投望向窗外怔忪出神，神情温柔地伸手抚摸自己的小腹。他偶尔会允许自己在这安宁中沉浸片刻，随后便匆匆迈开脚步，赶往随后需要赶往的地方去。

他出神时是在做怎样的梦，鲁路修从未问起过。在零之骑士已然离去后，藏匿在厅堂中的皇帝才从暗处走出，站在那人方才驻留的位置以同样的角度眺望。他看见庭院，修缮过的花圃里盛放着玫瑰，越过人工湖泊的外围便是青翠杉林。在无人惊扰的梦境当中，在虚幻渺茫的希冀当中，在阳光普照的地界之上，大抵是存在那样一类美好幻景的——他们得以在此长久生活，抚养一个幼小孩童，在庭院中洒落下清脆稚嫩的笑声。就好像他们还有很长时间、很长时间，足够去将一个梦境做完，足够走到不再年轻的年岁里。

然而那终究不过是一类幻景。

就在一周以后，整个潘德拉贡都覆没为一片焦土，从阳光下的庭院到昔日的陵墓都一道被粉碎为灰烬。从那一日起，战争的号令便正式吹响了，而他们都被陡然拉回残酷现实中，面临更进一步的背叛与迫近的危机。达摩克利斯已然升空，高悬于顶预备着投来致命一击。于是决战的征兆来临了，他们都迅速投入到那般紧迫氛围中去，列出无数种方案进行推定，从中择取胜率最高的那一个。

“所以这就是我预定退场的地方了。”朱雀说，安静扣握住自己的腕骨，“希望我来得及赶上自己的葬礼。”

他仍然神情平定，对于托付给自己的重任既无担忧也无犹疑。对阵剩余的圆桌骑士，斩杀能够看透未来轨迹的第一骑士，阻挡芙蕾雅的爆破，从正面击破防线，以及应付在任何一步都可能前来阻拦他们的暴走的红莲。他需要将时间拖延到修奈泽尔被击败的那一刻，然后寻一个适当的时机假装身亡。

所以兰斯洛特必然要被牺牲，脱出的时机也成了大问题。“我会活下去的。”他向鲁路修承诺，仿佛刻意回避了最为危险的可能。他离去后鲁路修攥紧了拳头，猛然砸落在桌几之上。水杯倾倒了，滚动着跌落下去，一声脆响中化为碎片。他坐在那里，沉默着躬下身去，抱住了自己的头颅。

“你没有别的办法了。”魔女的声音响起来。她从房间角落站起，在他的余光中靠近了些，到了他的旁侧。她坐到了桌几上，伸手搭上他的头颈轻轻抚摸。她在谈论事实，那事实只能加重他的气恼与沮丧。

“是的，这已经是所有计划中最为稳妥的一种了。”他低声道，“但是C.C.，我不能让他……我不能让他坐进驾驶舱。”他揪住自己的发梢，听见自己发出哽咽似的气喘声。“我不能让他参与这一战，”他说，“我不能，我做不到……”他阖拢了眼睑，试图在黑暗中寻觅到一线光亮。然而那尝试徒劳无益，正如他在头脑中模拟了千百遍的结果一般。“以这副状态去对付卡莲——他或许可以幸存的，或许吧。然而——”

他在某一刻忽然噤声，仅余下满腔疼痛在胸口跃动。你看，他想，你看——最为绝望的从来不是面对意外，是明知道要走向怎样的绝境，却无法阻止它的发生。“……我没有别的办法了。”他微弱地呓语着，“我该怎么办，C.C.？我能怎么办啊？”他睁开双眼，眼目间都被刺痛了一瞬。“我连期许奇迹的机会都用过了，我能怎么办啊？”

“然而，”C.C.说，“你不是很清楚的吗，鲁路修。”

他被抱住了颈项，魔女的长发落在他面颊旁侧，亲吻落在他冠顶间轻轻摩挲。她叹息着，并不给予他半点慰藉，只为他指出最真切的那条道路。“最终他什么也不能留下的。”她轻声说，“他的面貌，他的名姓，他残存下来的眷恋，作为常人的温柔情感。他什么也不能留下的。”她在他低声哽咽时这般拥抱他，揽住他的肩背，在他耳边沉沉低叹，吐露出刀刃似的言语。

“……这些事情，你不是从一开始就很清楚了吗。”

 

他做了噩梦。在修奈泽尔俯首称臣的那一日，在世界尽落入掌控的那一日，在零之骑士被公布了死讯的那一日，他发布了属于胜利者的宣言。然后他回到宁静地界中，修奈泽尔交供出的东京边缘的府邸里，在格局尚还混乱、世人来不及窥探的间隙当中，他疲惫睡去，然后被无穷无尽的梦魇所困。他梦见尸骨，浸于血色的温柔笑颜，他的父亲与母亲，他昔日里所熟识的每一位友人。他还看到了更多脸孔，夜半醒来时无一存在于他身畔。

他浑浑噩噩地独坐到凌晨，他的契约者敲开了他的房门，告诉他“那个人”被救下了，然而情况尚未稳定。“你想去陪伴他吗？”她问他，“虽然我觉得他恢复清醒意识还需要相当长的一段时间。”鲁路修摇了头，咬紧牙关回到应属于自己的位置上去。接管更多沦为傀儡的军队，拘捕黑色骑士团的高层，在娜娜莉被关押起来之前远远看望了她一眼，然后是更多的耀武扬威。他只能零星听到那个人的情况，保全了性命与否，脱离了险情与否，从昏睡当中清醒过来还需多长时日。在那一日尚未到来时，葬礼便举办了，作为战争的句点而被划落，留下一方早已备好的石碑。

直至最为忙乱的几日过后，他才终于接到了那人醒转的消息。他闯入窗帘拉拢的昏暗房间时C.C.刚刚退至角落，在接触到他的目光后微微一怔，旋即从门口退了出去。他转过身来，朝向半身倚靠在床头的那一人。那人面色晦暗，依稀笼着一层苍灰。

“你没有做错任何事。”鲁路修说。

他喉间干涩，他迫使自己正常发声。他望着那双瑛绿眼目，笼在略长了些的卷曲额发下遍布暗影。“……发生了什么？”对方轻声发问，目光并未聚焦，只似低缓地、平静地将疑问投入空处。鲁路修踱至床铺旁边，步伐沉重而拖沓，坐至床沿时动作僵硬。他伸手握拢了卧床者置放在外的手掌，他并握处尚且缠绕着医用绷带。他将那只手掌捧至唇边亲吻，埋在松松分张的指节间呼吸。

“你没有做错任何事。”他缓慢地说，“早在我们拟定未来的时候，就已经决定好了。所有的过错都由我来承担，所有的责任都由我来背负。”他在艰涩发声间不得不数次停顿下来，以消解那压抑的堵塞感。“所以是我的过错。”他说，“是我让你按计划行事，是我葬送了——”

“发生了什么，鲁路修？”那人打断了他的话语，面上浮现出轻之又轻的微笑，“我知道结果的，告诉我。发生了什么？”

所以你早已知道了，被唤名者想。早在那场战役以前，早在我们拟定计划的那一刻，也许早在我们决计携手的那一日起——你早已知道了结局。他凑到对方耳际，做了一道简单宣告，叫他曾经试图许诺而不得阐述完毕的虚假图景全然破碎了。如果，他曾尝试假设，如果那时我们都还平安无事……他将坐卧在床头的一人揽入怀中，任其将黯淡神色与死灰似的眼目一并埋入自己的肩头。

他听见细小的喘息，像是轻微发笑。笑声变大了些，而后在某一个节点骤然变成了压抑的气音。“我之前就，告诉过你了，”他搂抱着的人断断续续地说，“这是我个人的任性，所导致的……”

“嘘。”鲁路修说。他低下头来，一遍又一边地亲吻对方的鬓发。“嘘。别说了，朱雀。”他轻声道，“别再说了。”

然后他听着那断续声息闷入他颈间，隐约止住了，又缓缓变作了撕心裂肺的哭声。

 

枢木朱雀作为人类的一生结束在终末一战的爆炸之中，随着他昔日的座驾一同被从在役的名单中划去了。在那可被回忆的一生里，他见证了无数次死亡，此生的第一次是他的父亲，最末一次则是他的子嗣。

往后活下来的是一个无名无姓的鬼魂，一个不得死去的死者。他没有对此作出任何评价，也没有去看过自己的墓碑。他接下了托付给他的一柄利剑，在临覆上不得脱落的面具之前，最后一次同给予他也夺走他一切的人亲吻作别。往后在他登上高台时，在最末一道温柔残忍的言语从他耳际消散、伴随着曾经占据他最为苦痛的眷恋的清冽气息也一并逝去渐无之后，仅剩下的也不过是全然的虚无了。

那时高阔处湛蓝晴朗，落下满地光辉，在一整个崩落而新生的世界里掠过温柔风息。他望向其间，越过上涌的人声潮浪，越过燃为灰烬的死去的梦境。在绵白云端，在光芒深处，他望见这世界最后与最初的形貌。

那时天空很好。


	10. S.S. 1.3.1

女孩出生在冬天。

那注定不是一次会得到祝福的降生。赋予她一半血脉的亲系已经背负着永世污名长眠，另一人则早已被剥夺了名姓。她睁开双眼时已经注定了命途，或者在某一时刻通晓一切，或者她将对既往一无所知。

及至C.C.见到她时，女孩还蜷缩在襁褓里，已经看得出眉眼轮廓。“嗨，小家伙。”除她以外唯一还被允许见到ZERO真容的人伸出手指来，在她额前轻轻一碰。她额顶覆着一小层深棕色的柔软卷发，她在那一点儿善意逗弄下眨巴起双眼来，瑛绿虹膜剔透得惊人。C.C.露出一个微笑，旋即抬首望向抱她在怀的那人：

“她叫什么名字？”

“晴。”朱雀回答说。

他坦述那名字时C.C.便叹了口气，就仿佛他的时间的确截停在特定一天，天空晴蓝，风息温柔，整方旧世界的坍塌并着新幕钟鸣，所有的欢呼都被滤去，仅有阳光残落下来，凝缩成为一个名字。“索妮娅？”她出声发问，一根手指在女孩眼前摇晃。那孩子伸出手来，发出无意义的呀呀呓语，试图抓住那摇晃的动作。

“随你高兴。”朱雀说。他声音平板着，晦暗双眼仅在垂下眼目望见那婴孩时才淌出些温缓色彩。“等她再大些时，也许就得托付给你了。”

“我可不想承接你们两个留下的烂摊子。”C.C.撇嘴道，“再者说来，我过活的方式比你还不靠谱。你打算让我怎么教她？”

“随你。带到域外，带到乡野里，带到无人追查的地方。”朱雀回答她，“她是个无辜者，唯一的过错只是养育她的血脉。她不需要知道过往的一切。”

他言语和神情都不起波澜，好似一切早已盖棺定论——的确如此。C.C.一个愣神，被女孩捉着了指尖，细小柔软地包覆拿捏住。女孩睁大了眼睛，忽而咯咯笑了起来。魔女在这光景中垂落眼睑，向着那既成的死者与存活的幽灵一并低叹了一声：

“真是个不负责任的父亲啊。”

她在第二个冬天折返，女孩已经在呀呀学语，间歇吐出几个难以分辨的词儿。“她很聪明，学得很快。”朱雀说，“谢天谢地她继承的不是我的脑子。”他在自我调侃时表露出些许促狭神色，那副模样看起来倒是有些微像个寻常活人了。他将女孩抱在膝上，由她好奇地仰头望上去。

“爸爸。”她软声软气地叫了，被他揽进臂弯里，亲吻在顶发上。先前那层柔软胎发被更为顺滑的卷发取代，边角支楞起些坚硬弧度，颜色也更深，基本成为了黢黑的。他将她揽在怀里，在午后轻声哼唱起一支歌谣，叫她阖上眼睑、昏昏入睡。他眉梢眼角都藏起柔软笑意，维持原状不动，半晌后才小心翼翼地将她横抱起来，带去置放在床铺当中。

“你得把那首歌教我。”C.C.说，“好歹给她留下点能够纪念的东西。”女孩在睡梦中打了个嗝儿，发出几个模糊的单音，又恢复了安静。朱雀失笑摇头，没有明确回应。

第三个冬天没能走向终末。那个冬天里魔女折返回来时，似乎已经到了一个预备离别的时刻。那孩子维系着太多东西，于他而言整个残旧世界仅存的意义，又仿佛是新生世界的希望本身。她承载着那般沉重枷锁降世，却终究是要在温柔新纪中成长起来的。面具下的那人露出双眼时，看着她的目光充溢着温柔眷恋。C.C.望着他那副模样，心下几乎生出些多余的怜悯。

然后她问他，是否需要一个愿望。

他是已经认可将那力量称为“愿望”的说法了，那么一个愿望又能伤害到谁呢？

 

他醒来时还不至凌晨。

他张着眼，茫然望向周遭灰黑景象。那情境很是陌生，或是一类相隔既久的熟稔。像是军营铺位底端横木，纵纹交错，空气中起伏着轻鼾，浮游着陈旧棉料与朽木的气味。没有维护军械的部分，没有枪支，不予匹配。

他在集合号响起后同其他人一起利落地起身更装，快速洗漱，及至他望向镜面时若有所感，红光流转间整方空间都静驻不动。世界沉坠入灰白间隙，时间本身被止住步伐。龙头拧紧后末一滴水珠悬浮在空，迟迟不得下坠。

那滴水珠终于砰然砸落、嘈杂人声重贯入他耳中时，他将手指从右侧眼眶边移开，复望着了重新显出人形的镜面。他心下终于生出了猜测，逐渐落定到事实中去，随后他望着自己阴沉面色，恍然感到寒意爬满了整面脊背。

一个愿望能伤害到谁呢？他在夜间独自入睡时，用力抓紧了自己肩肘。将时日拨转回一切起始前，叫他来得及把特定一人从乱局中拯救出来、排除在外，叫他来得及挽回一切，重写故事发生的形式，改变无数既成的死局。一个愿望足以带来那么多种更好的可能，他想着，他试图这样说服自己。

他闭上眼时仿佛窗外落下新雪，他睁眼时又被拉回到现世。赐给他一个愿望的女人在还未与他相识时与他重逢了，在战地间、在鲜血迸溅下。女人鎏金眼眸当中透出好奇意味，伸手同他相握，一个将成未成的协定。一切都得以拧转，他想。需要背负鲜血的，需要付出祈愿代价的，需要担负死局的，只消由他一人——

朱雀向来不期望过多奇迹，这一遭已属意外，他不敢妄断自己还能拥有更多机会。因而他知晓自己即将步往怎般道路，他已习惯独自以假面为生，接下来不过是让那类生活得以延续。而鲁路修·兰佩路基会活得很好，他将被带出战乱界外，不需与抵抗分子相联系，不需拾起王棋又身先士卒，不需经历往后所有的变故——不需真的与枢木朱雀重逢。

只要再无后续接触，战乱中那短暂会见很容易被抛在脑后。这样很好，他告诉自己。他将通讯掐断，他将死去的克洛维斯落在身后，他回去纷乱倒卧的死躯当中，叫那魔女藏好自己。“我得找个由头脱离帝国一方的前线。”他解释道。实打实的负伤是一个很好的选择，还可以替他摘清许多嫌疑。C.C.认真端详了他片刻，留下几句并不凶狠的指责，便依言走远了。他们在灰白凝滞的世界当中分离开来，末了留下他独自一人。他给枪上了膛，毫无迟疑地抵在了自己腰腹间。

一个愿望能伤害到谁呢？那分明是叫他来得及挽救一切。他在一片岑寂中垂下头颅，目光茫然扫过自己的臂弯。然而他终归是需要被谴责的，为了无数人曾经淌下的血，为了那在尸骸上建立起的新生世界。曾经有过那么一个世界，他们终于得以斩断枷锁、解放希冀，望着它向明日迈去了，然后——

他闭上双眼，思感深处隐约回荡起遥远低沉的歌声。天空晴蓝，风息温柔，一个阳光映就的名字。“我很抱歉。”他发出一声低沉哽咽，仅此片刻，随即用力扣下了扳机。

——然后那世界死去了。

 

“嗨，契约者。”

朱雀醒来时，那长发女人已经换了副装扮，安稳地立在他床沿。他抬目望去，花了数秒叫自己回过神来，又花了数秒去瞪着天花板发愣。他抬起手来，翻覆指掌，似在检查是否有残存血迹。片刻后他放下手，冲着床边那人挑起了眉毛。

“你怎么那副表情？”他问她，“我身上少了什么零件吗？”

医区特有的一股半死不活的气味熏得他头脑有些发沉，但这不至于叫他错过C.C.面上那复杂神情。女人将手头那堆病历单模样的纸页翻回原样，丢回了他床头。“……不好说。”她耸肩道，“确切来说，他们没有真的对你的内脏开刀。那枚子弹是从——”

她的目光垂落到他身上，落在被单遮盖的形廓间，指向性极强地从他腹部扫过。朱雀安静地望了她一会儿，没有伸手去够那份记录。吊在一旁的输液袋空了一半，他余光瞥过蜿蜒到自己臂上的细管，旋即重新闭上了眼睛。

“——你身上没有真的被摘掉什么东西，不过以后恐怕很难……”

“真可惜。”他打断她，声音里毫无波澜，“如果这样的话，我还指望问题被解决得更彻底些呢，说不定连磕抑制剂的麻烦都省去了。”

他在黑暗中浸溺了许久，才听及那女人低叹了一声。“你是故意的吗？”C.C.的声音问。他抿起了嘴唇，试图叫胸腔里那点儿窒闷尽快散去。

“那种事无所谓了。”他说。

“好吧，好吧。”他听见C.C.说，“反正你是个男性Omega，如果你未来打算像你大多数同胞那样找个女性Omega过活而不是和Alpha凑对，理智上我挺赞同你这句话。”她话音一顿，语调一转。“但你那副表情，看起来可完全不是无所谓的样子。”

那几乎叫他笑起来，他呼吸间淌出些几成实质的苦痛。“不，的确是无所谓了。”他声音仍然维持着平静，“已经不可能再发生了，那么就不需要了。”

往后的一切都不再需要了，他想。你会被保护在局外，你会和娜娜莉一起好好留在学校里，你不需要举枪对准不列颠尼亚，你不需要背负那些——你会活下去。你不会知晓本该发生了一切，你不会重新与我相识。你会活下去。你会活下去。他腹部伤处生生抽痛起来，叫他骤然攥紧手指、掐入自己掌心，有一瞬轻微颤抖，那点波澜又被压回寂静中去。

“不过是连那点可能性都扼杀掉而已，”他听见自己说，“我还有什么可担心的呢。”


	11. S.S. 1.7.1

事情起于他们的同床共枕。

不是说Alpha和Omega不能发展出一种盖被纯聊天的纯洁关系——感谢抑制剂的普及与枢木朱雀良好的自我监督，他们以往的相处都算相安无事，并不至于体现出多么明显的生理差异或者由于这差异而产生什么麻烦。再者来说，在他们还小的时候，他们手拉手躺一块儿的次数也不在少。这两点足以让一个自初期性征发展以来就长久混迹在同龄的Alpha群体中的年轻人严重缺乏警惕性。

所以当鲁路修醒来，发现自己被揽在童年好友的怀里时，他一开始还只是冷静地想着这稍微有点令人尴尬。毕竟在前一天波澜起伏促膝长谈大家都非常严肃认真的情况下，第二天醒来变成了这么一种面上的暧昧姿势，怎么看都属于一类可以在日后谈起时互相调侃的小事故。就算之后朱雀醒来了，迷迷瞪瞪凑在他面前好像打算来个早安吻——还非常确切地叫着他的名字大概不存在认错人的可能性——的时候，鲁路修依然只在为了普通的情感问题而感到困扰。

不是说这不重要。这很重要。当他在枢木朱雀的怀里睁开眼的那一刻就立即清醒了，之后的每一秒他都在怀疑自己为什么还没有开始大声尖叫。他暗藏的那点儿心思还是微妙复杂的，自己都难辨去路，更不知是否应该向当事人澄明。考虑到他们今后可能还要在同一屋檐下共住相当长的一段时间，如何行事还是谨慎思虑一下长远后果为好。

但之后的问题就比“你是不是也挺喜欢我”这种程度的烦恼要严重得多了。

他们搂在一块儿肢体相贴鼻息相触的片刻间，一种干暖的、温柔的、亲切自然的气味循着呼吸喷吐纠缠入他自己的呼吸当中，这股气息甚至让他短暂地舒缓了神经，让他几乎舒适得懒洋洋地吁叹出来。随后对方忽然打了个激灵，眼色骤然恢复清醒明晰模样，仿佛终于意识到自己并非还活在睡梦中。而在他抽身后退跌下床铺的瞬间，鲁路修也终于意识到了自己陷入了什么麻烦里。

不要和一个对自己缺乏十足戒备心的Omega在性成熟之后还像以往那样同床共枕，他冷静地想着。除非你们都不介意随时擦枪走火来一发。

毕竟大家在晨起时都不那么容易控制好自己的信息素。

所以。

作为一个生理状况正常健康而且私生活非常干净没什么宣泄机会的年轻Alpha。

他晨勃了。

朱雀一定注意到了，鲁路修有些绝望地意识到。他状若无事地绷着声音道了句早上好，随后那人从地板上爬起来，满脸惶然地向他道了歉。如果对方没注意到什么的话，以他挂在面上那副表情来看，他这就该拔腿跑出门外了。然而他保持着那副微妙表情，眉宇间又多出了一点儿犹疑，依然站在原地没有动弹。

“你是不是……？”

“该道歉的是我。”鲁路修自暴自弃地把脸埋进了枕面里，“我自作主张。我自讨苦吃。现在如果你转身走出房间，给我留一点私人空间让我想想怎么解决麻烦的话……”

然而他半晌没有听到脚步声，倒是那若有若无的信息素气味好像还没消失。他抬起头时枢木朱雀还在原处，在床边跪坐了下来，见他终于肯望向自己了时拉起一个愧疚笑容。

“那麻烦是我造成的，”朱雀说，“我来帮你解决一下吧。”

他说这话时好像已经恢复寻常日间那般镇定了，然而鲁路修瞪着他许久，脑子像是停了摆。及至他伸手探向床上被单边际、试图将它掀起时，鲁路修才恍然反应过来他可能想做什么，霎时间一个打挺从床上坐起来往里退去。

“不不不不不你等一下——”

现在朱雀看上去是真的恢复从容镇定了。他耐心地摇了摇头，坚持不懈地拽住被单的边角。“只用手。”他声音相当平静，“放松点，鲁路修。这就是起普通的青春期事故，也就是一次普通的青春期协助。”

这番说辞让鲁路修寻回了一丝理智。的确，同龄男孩间这种事常有，学校寝室或更衣室里类似的事情已经不足为奇了。性探索，或者如朱雀所言，解决麻烦。如果他打算尽快摆脱当下这种尴尬，承认这是正常生理反应并且坦然面对可能是最好的一种选择，也许这般刻意的佯装无事的作为还能让他尽力忽视潜在的不平等差异性。

他这么一犹豫，对方已经得手了。围在他腰间的被单被掀开后，他自暴自弃地往床头一歪，由着朱雀重新坐上床沿，拉下了自己的裤腰。好吧，他想。这般作为的确符合枢木朱雀的作风，发生什么意外都不推脱反而过度苛责自己。就算这回苛责的方式不太对，本质上也是一样。他瞎想着时，对方的手掌已经轻轻包覆上了他半勃的阴茎。他有些紧张地半闭了眼睛，又忍不住瞥向对方神情。

朱雀冲着他缓慢地眨了眨眼，拇指摁在了他的龟头上。

那动作起初很是轻缓，轻轻捋动着他的脆弱敏感处，似乎只是一个叫他放松些的讯号。鲁路修咽了口唾沫，忽然觉得此情此景下盯着对方看有些奇怪，只好尽量叫自己的注意力停留在那动作本身上。朱雀的拇指贴在他铃口周围蹭动着，指腹柔软地打着旋儿，渐渐蹭上了湿润液迹。他并拢的四指在冠状沟附近滑动时，鲁路修觉得自己完全硬了。他头脑昏沉地感觉着对方轻轻揉动了几下自己的阴囊，呼吸愈发急促，仿佛尽力捕捉着空气中那点儿游离的信息素气味。

他觉察到自己在做什么时面上有些发烧，暗自祈祷着朱雀不要看出什么异样——好像当下这情况还不够古怪似的。朱雀的手很暖和，指掌间沾上了他的前液湿润了许多，这让接下来的事变得容易了些。鲁路修在那抚慰变作模拟性交似的快速撸动时浑身颤抖了一下，身躯僵硬地迫使自己维持原姿不动。

是的这个年纪的男孩们互相做这个不算什么新鲜事。

但所有能算是寻常情况的情景下都不该是和一个Omega。

这不是以他的政治正确态度就能糊弄过去的问题。那他妈是个Omega，还是个和自己关系相当密切以至于整座学校都在怀疑他一早就被或者迟早要被自己标记的Omega。

……一个他不可能维持寻常心境去应对的人。

此刻他根本没法像别人可能会有的经历一样，在自慰或者别人代劳一次手活儿时脑子里构想出成人杂志或录像上那些场景——他手指绞着枕巾边角，面上发烫，几乎将双眼闭合，假装自己已经阻绝了视线，偏偏又留了道缝隙去偷瞥向对方面容。朱雀的神情依然很平静，鲁路修心下有些失望，好像他的确情愿看见对方被弄乱阵脚的模样，或至少……不是完全无动于衷。

他的性器被湿润热度包覆着，那人的触碰，那人的体温，他呼吸间还能嗅到对方的气息，他自然而然能联想更多。如果，他想，如果不满足于这种程度的触碰，如果他们能够更切近一步，如果对方不只是用手给自己解决这一次，也许用嘴……他想象到对方俯在自己胯间的模样，额发散乱间微微汗湿了些，其下是一副专注认真神情，卖力吞吐那根活计直至唇角都有晶亮液体溢下——那副模样让他愈发用力地咬紧牙关，强迫自己不发出什么不当的声音。如果不止这样，他昏昏沉沉想着，如果用别的方法，一次口交，甚至是更深入更私密的——

他刚刚在脑海里模糊勾勒出那般场景，头脑里便仿佛有一根弦骤然绷断了。他喘息着射出来时终于完全闭上了眼睛，随后在黑暗中努力平复着自己的呼吸。他迫使自己稳固在原处不动，迫使自己尽快恢复寻常从容镇静，强迫自己把身躯深处那股将对方拉回床上实实在在做些什么的冲动赶走。“好了。这就行了。”他听见朱雀的声音平静道，“我记得你说今天还有约，记得看一下时间。”他听见脚步声，并不显得多么匆忙，逐渐远去直至门板被拉开又带拢，再而完全离开了他的房间。他撑开眼睑时床边已经空了，他盯着那一小块被坐过的地界看了一会儿，随后像被抽去了骨头一般滑躺下来。

他最后的想象——枢木朱雀张腿跨在他腰间，身下完整纳入他的性器，瑛绿眼睛里蒙上混沌情欲，因他的顶撞动作而断续呻吟——那副模样一时间还在他脑海内萦绕不去。这让他直愣愣地瞪着天花板，良久良久，直至那副画面终于被他渐渐恢复的理智给压制下去了，他才翻了个身，双手捂住了自己的面颊。

“……我的天啊。”他在自己掌间悲叹道。他茫然意识到问题所在，这没有解决问题，这只是让问题变得更明显了。我的天啊。他闭上眼，拿不准应该干脆点放下此前的犹疑不决还是痛骂自己。我想要他，我真的想。

天啊。

 

朱雀用脚跟撞上房门的那一刻，C.C.从床铺上抬起了头。“彻夜未归，嗯？”她促狭道，“当然啦，你那么爱他，我该惊讶的明明是你为什么没有早一点爬到他床上去。”朱雀冲着她翻了翻眼皮，比划了一下自己还完好整齐的睡衣裤。

“你说得好像我们不能只是简单地夜谈一些健康的话题。”

“当然能。不过我觉得那对你来说太残酷了，虽然你一向对自己挺残酷的。”C.C.拖着懒洋洋的口吻说，半撑起身，眯眼看向他前举不动的右手，“你手上是什么？”朱雀没有予以辩驳，也没有回答她的问题。他脚下一泄劲，背靠着门板，砰一下滑坐到地上。C.C.在这动静中冲他皱起了眉头。“你怎么了……？”

她显然觉察到了，朱雀想。他长叹了一声，不再刻意控制自己的信息素逸散，逐渐舒缓下神经来。相比于他以往的自控程度来说，这波动程度已经算得上是相当剧烈了。他将后脑勺撞上门板，用力咬了下自己的嘴唇。

“转过去。我大概也有点麻烦要解决。”他绷着声音说。C.C.露出玩味与了然神情时，他扯出一个僵硬笑容。“你不会是想盯着看吧？给我留点隐私啊。”

“你为什么不去洗手间解决？”

“容易被发现。”

他尽量将声息压低，所幸C.C.大抵还是听清了他的话。她哼了一声，趴回床上，转身背向他不动了。朱雀仰着头，抬起手来，缓慢地含住了自己的指尖。

那上面还残留着些粘稠体液，鲁路修在他手中释放过的痕迹。他几乎咬着了自己的指节，空余的另一只手将自己的裤腰往下扯了些。你的，他安静想着。你的痕迹与味道。他没有舔舐干净，而是将手指下探，绕过自己半勃的阴茎，慢慢拢了起来。

他触碰到后穴入口时，那儿已经湿漉漉的了。他抿紧嘴唇，狠狠心将拢起的手指一次性插了进去。他身躯滑得更低了些，睡衣蹭在上头，半截腰背都贴着了地面，直接贴着皮肤的冰凉触感叫他颤抖了一下。然后他尽力抑住声息，将手指捅得更深，继而模拟性器抽插般用力翻搅起来。

他闭目想象另有其人在替他做这些。也许是手指，也许是更直接的入侵。他很想念那体温，他的确需要被那温暖形状填充注入。鲁路修，他安静想着，戳刺抠刮自己壁道内敏感处时几乎低沉哽咽。快高潮时他用空余的左手堵住自己的嘴，把呻吟悉数堵在喉咙当中，在指节上留下咬痕。

他身下地板沾湿了一小块，他将手抽离后盯着自己的膝盖发愣。他听见C.C.叹了口气，低声说了句：“这才有点像你这个年纪会做的事。”朱雀没有动弹，有些疲惫地摇了摇头。

“……只此一次。”他声音沙哑道，“我不会再这么做了。”

“你就该直接睡了他，反正也没机会留下什么更为长远的麻烦。”C.C.有些尖刻地说。这话里有刻意讥讽也有捎带关切，他不太想评判哪方面更多。“回避下去有什么意义呢？”她继续尖刻地指出，“你是不希望他被你牵连过多，可我觉得他早就迷上你了。”朱雀在喉咙里滚过一阵古怪呛笑，稍稍歪过了头，目光茫然放空了。

“我只是没办法予以更多回应罢了。”他答道，“我早就……”

——把一切都交付出去了。


	12. S.S. 1.8.1

“事先说好，如果你遇上什么愚蠢的情感问题，我可是不会同情你的。”

早在枢木朱雀刚提着不多的行囊住进学校时，米蕾·阿什弗德就这么和引他进来的人说了。那时候鲁路修摇了摇头，对她的论断抱以否认态度。“我们是朋友啊。”他撇嘴道，“不要说得好像人不能简单地在朋友遭遇困难时伸手帮扶一把，行吗？”

“当然了。”米蕾冲他抛了个白眼，“只是这事怎么看都挺诡异。”她将一根手指戳到他眼前，一下一下点着他的鼻梁。“你，阿什弗德风云人物，副会长兰佩路基，到了这个年纪连一个约会传闻都没有，私下对特权做派深恶痛绝，我猜你对皇室也是一丁点儿好感都不剩了——然后你借用皇室内部人员的特权渠道从军队里抢了一个缺乏其它生计渠道的Omega出来跟自己同居。”她嗤笑了一声，“你知道这看起来像什么吗？”

“我没想过这方面。”鲁路修沉声道，声音里带着明确的坚决意味，“他差点死在新宿，我不希望再出现类似情况。这根本无关他是不是个Omega，米蕾，我也不希望任何人将他视为一个可被摆布的附庸。”他说完后米蕾收起了促狭表情，一双蓝眼睛若有所思地瞧望着他，良久笑叹了一声。

“我当然知道你那个偏执脑里对名誉不列颠尼亚人的尊重有多么根深蒂固。”她语气温柔地说，“不过一码归一码。你这其实是已经对他认真起来了，对吧？”

怎么可能。他想。

怎么可能会像她所说的那样。唯独他不可能将那人置于弱势地位，无论是因为身份还是其它缘由。唯独他不希望自己会以寻常Alpha看待下层阶级的态度去对待童年挚友，哪怕是一丝一毫。即使在不会造成实质性损害的时候，朱雀都不会介怀偶尔一点逾距，他也不希望自己变成那般狂妄自大模样。

这心态伴随他平稳度过了很长一段时日。学校里头的风言风语从没消停过，如同米蕾所警告的那样，大部分人似乎都直接将枢木朱雀视为了他的所有物。即使是就在教室里，鲁路修也能在与朱雀交谈的间歇听见些并不隐晦的暗示性议论。他皱起眉头打算正一下视听时，被传言的另一位主角拉住了他的袖口。

“这就很好了。”朱雀说，面上丝毫看不出尴尬，倒是显出一丝有趣神色，“其实这种传言还替我挡去了不少麻烦。仅有的一点儿麻烦可能来自于你的后援会，比起别的可能性来说已经好太多了。”

他好像是真的不介意，这番态度让鲁路修稍微放心了些，又生出一点儿愧疚与不明所以的愤懑。“他们就差把你所有的犯困时刻都归结于我们在上床了。”他脱口而出，又觉得这话说得不合时宜。

“希望他们认识到那是不实推断。”朱雀一本正经道，“我体力比你好多了。如果我都因为这个犯困，你早该请假了。”

鲁路修捶了他一拳头，他大笑出声。那时候鲁路修愈发谨慎地将自己圈定在寻常友人的范畴内，乃至对任何过激的传闻都有些精神过敏。朱雀的态度要平静得多，要不是他还偶尔会进行礼貌反驳，鲁路修甚至怀疑他有些乐在其中。

然而鲁路修不太清楚事情是从何时起开始变质的。也许是循序渐进，也许是他们的确相处得过于友好亲密、叫他在习惯之余有了进一步遐思，也许是那人对他过于缺乏戒备、全然亲善包容，所有的肢体触碰与言谈话题都亲昵得理所当然，叫他一时寻摸不到自己所应维持的底线所在。

那都不是自己为所欲为的理由。

是在某时，他想。一定是在某时。一个眼神相触的晚间，一个贴切拥抱，一个让所有事情开始变得不可挽回的清晨。他开始梦见那双眼睛，黢影交叠间覆上深暗苔绿，仿佛柔软深沼，全然映出他的模样。他想假若可以，假若那是一个暗示、一个许可，允许他们的关系更进一步，允许他去试探那条界线，允许他提出一个请求，一句征询，希望对方不要真的离自己远去，“假若身份曝光，名誉不列颠尼亚人不应当与你们有所牵扯”，这种他并不认可的理由——

然后他将枢木朱雀拦在窗边。然后是一个态度强硬的亲吻。

抵在窗璃上，用力扣着肩臂，覆压着嘴唇噬咬吮吸。那会儿他胸腔当中陷下一个空洞，急切地想索求什么、掠夺什么，叫他再进一步、再进一步……那人没有抵抗，沉默地承接了这个吻，态度温顺，没有回应。

他们分开时鲁路修忽然清醒过来，理智如一泼冰水兜过他的头脑浸满身躯。朱雀望向他的眼神里浮起一星半点悲哀，他以为自己懂了那神情的含义。他想只要自己明确开口要求的话，只要自己坚持的话，方才那足以将他心念吞噬的欲望黑洞是可以得逞的。枢木朱雀或许根本不会真正拒绝他的愿望，这认知并不能使他感到安慰，反而叫他对自己的行为生出了一丝惊惧。

他或许是有片刻去道出自己所有潜在的欲求的，他放任那时刻过去了。“……我很抱歉。”朱雀说。他滑开臂上抓握态势，错身而过。鲁路修驻足在原地不动，用力抠进了自己掌心。

那不是你的过错，他想。

做出那形似要挟的举动的人是自己。试图借往日里良好关系让对方屈从的人是自己。最不该做出这类行为的人就是自己，然而——他闭目倚上窗沿，试图止住自己那阵骨子里泛起的不寒而栗。

我想要你，他绝望想着。是从何时开始的呢？  
那天晚些时他结束了与罗伊德的交谈，转眼对上留下来和他一道收拾残局的米蕾。其他人或都提前告假，或在旁处忙碌，唯有枢木朱雀不见踪影。“你被甩了？”米蕾在他心不在焉四处张望时怀疑地挑起眉毛。鲁路修脚下一滑，疑惑起自己的心神不宁究竟表现得多么明显。

“我们又没在约会。”他在把一把椅子推回原位时口气发冲地回答道。

“你被甩了。”米蕾笃定地点点头，继而显得更加困惑了，“这怎么可能？”

那论断内容叫他更加心烦意乱了。就好像所有人都认定那是他的所有物，他实质上也没有设想过其它可能。而今这认知终于清晰起来，尖刻地嘲笑着他以往保持在明面上的端正态度与说辞，叫他感到一阵温润的恶心。“我知道他的病历单内容，”他喃喃道，“我在想会不会是因为……”话说到一半他住了嘴。重点根本不是朱雀的态度与退避的缘由，朱雀当然可以因为任何理由不予回应，问题不过是他此前甚至没设想过这可能性的存在与更为长远的后果、根源症结只在他自己。

他垂下眼睑，无言地伫立在空荡荡的场地边缘。米蕾叹了口气，搂过他的肩轻轻拍了拍。“他固执起来可能比你还厉害，”她说，“也许只是需要一个更加恰当的时机，把话说得更清楚些……”

“你不是说不会同情我吗？”

“闭嘴，副会长。”米蕾语气温柔地回答他。

那女孩的安慰最终没有令他感觉更糟，但也没有真正起效。当晚鲁路修仍然留居在校，收拾些必要物件，毫无必要地和咲世子再多交代些照料娜娜莉的注意事项，翌日他就该在总督府留相当长一段时间了。咲世子告诉他朱雀已经回来了，待在自己的房间里头。鲁路修盯着那闭合的门板看了半晌，缓慢移开了目光。

他在临睡前梦游似地走到那房门前，手放在门把上轻轻摁压。没有上锁。那可能是一个讯号，一个朱雀依然没有升起戒备、对他仍然毫无芥蒂的讯号，一个默许的讯号，也可能什么都不代表。他松开手，门把弹回原处发出咔哒一声。那轻微动静在夜间显得格外刺耳，片刻后房门里传来一声简单询问：

“鲁路修？”

他定定站在原地，喉咙像被堵住般无法出声，末了仓皇逃回了自己的房间。

他在阖拢眼睑后又看见那双眼睛，如同深沼，覆盖着遥远的血灰。他们在接吻，那双眼睛渐渐蒙上浅淡薄雾。他抵着对方柔软嘴唇，舌尖勾缠，直至两人喉间都滚过模糊气音。他拉下对方衣物，在赤裸身躯上抚摸，在肌理间蹭过隐约可见的陈旧疤痕。然后他留下亲吻痕迹，用力吸吮至出现淤斑。然后他推开那人腿脚，抵在柔软湿润的入口处，几近凶狠地贯穿了那具身躯。

他听着枢木朱雀在自己的冲撞下发出模糊颤音；他用力操干着，在肉体挤碰的清晰响动中粗暴抓捏着饱满臀肉。他沉浸在对方那干暖温柔的信息素当中，将自己的极富侵略性地注入那具身躯当中。他干到对方呻吟着达到高潮，自己则在他高度敏感时将坚硬的结卡进温热泥泞的最深处，在那里留下了自己的印记。他反复这么做了，直至那具身躯上遍布青红不一的欢爱痕迹，胸腹间尽是凌乱精斑，股间都溢出浑浊液迹，直至那人只能发出低沉嘶哑的喘息。这温驯应承间没有抵抗，没有迎合，没有任何多余回应。

鲁路修。那人用湿润嘴角缓慢拼出他的名字。鲁路修。

然后他在夜半醒来，独自蜷缩在被单底下，后背渗满冷汗，茫然瞪视着前方黑暗。

他耗了许久才疲惫地支撑起身，悄悄踱去了洗手间，将自己反锁在了里头。他扯下沾了温热黏腻液迹的底裤揉成一团，赤着下身呆立了一会儿，踉跄着跌在面池跟前，在朦胧夜色里瞪视着自己的脸。

然后他趴下身来，在面池边粗声喘息了许久，分不清自己是想干呕还是哭泣。


	13. S.S. 1.13.1

我想我很爱你，他说。

鲁路修还揽着他的肩背，听得那告解似的话语，如刀刃般柔软地剜开心脏。朱雀的声音很轻，贴在他耳际沙哑而低缓，沉甸甸地落在实处。这或许是自己曾期望过的，鲁路修想。然而时至如今，这只会成为长久而细腻残忍的处刑了。

你可能为此丢失一切，他想。你可能为此而死。

他含住朱雀的嘴唇时，对方温顺地予以回应。他们在亲吻间咽下低沉呜咽，唇齿黏腻中愈发紧密地搂抱在一块儿。他想自己是该明智些就此离开的，时至如今他再不能、也不该坦然应受枢木朱雀愿意给予他的一切了。但当他由近处望着对方眼角湿迹时，他想若是在此刻抽身而去的话，对于朱雀来说，恐怕是件过于残酷的事情。

他想自己必须得做些什么。如果朱雀真的长久以来都在压抑着那份沉重心念，那么予以片刻慰藉也好，只是那样也好。鲁路修觉察到朱雀搂抱自己的动作有一丝僵硬，一线犹疑，于是他贴得更近，直至完整跨坐在对方膝上。朱雀在座椅里僵住身子，在鲁路修几乎夹着了他的腰时面现愕然。“你没必要……”他轻声道。鲁路修摇了摇头，侧首间缓慢舔舐起他的耳廓。

“别说话。”

他探向朱雀的裤腰，在对方来得及阻止他之前，隔着衣料缓慢揉搓上藏在底下的阴茎。朱雀抽了口气，身躯仍然僵硬着，半晌才收回手臂来，慢慢抱住了他的背脊。鲁路修解开那道裤腰时，朱雀终于若有若无地托住了他的腰臀。他在朱雀的手掌缓慢而用力地在自己臀肉上下陷时掌住对方的性器，搓捏着令它半勃了。

Omega的性器也是尺寸可观，鲁路修模糊想着，试图使自己的动作显得不那么生疏慌乱。他回忆着对方帮自己解决麻烦时的做派，轻轻抠刮着龟头下方一小圈皱褶，拇指蹭动着顶端孔眼。朱雀叹息了一声，由着他这般作弄，撩起他的外衣下摆抱住了他的后腰。及至鲁路修觉察到手中糊满湿润前液，忽然撤开了去，连带着自己坐稳的态势都退去了。

他有些艰难地拉下自己的下身衣物，踩去鞋袜，末了坐回对方膝上，深吸一口气后握回了那根已经挺立的性器。“进入我。”他低声说。朱雀的动作停顿了许久，末了还是垂下眼睑，双手贴上他的臀底。

朱雀的指尖开始探入他身躯当中时，鲁路修因着陌生的侵入感而颤抖了一下。他尽可能让自己放松，让那艰涩开拓变得容易些。他被戳刺到某一点时稍稍蜷下了身，凑近对方脸孔去寻求一个亲吻。他们嘴唇交叠了片刻，随后鲁路修挪开了些，短暂蹭过朱雀面上干涸的血痕。他将单臂愈发用力地绕环着对方肩膀，感觉着手指在自己肠道里轻轻抠刮蜷曲、撑开更大空间。朱雀做得很谨慎，时而温和地在他面颈间安抚似地落下浅吻。鲁路修低头瞥了眼自己掌间轻轻跳动的阴茎，感触着形状，试图想象这东西能否真的嵌入正在开拓的甬道中去。

“对于你来说会有些痛。”朱雀说，话语间带着些歉意。鲁路修摇头示意无碍，在他将手指全部抽离后，咬咬牙帮助那勃立性器抵在了自己身下。他开始缓慢沉坐时，朱雀托抱着他的腰臀逐渐用力，帮助他将那硬挺物事吞入体内。头部形状刚刚探入时，鲁路修便抽了口凉气，拼劲使自己不至于太失态。他忍受着那寸寸推进的古怪体感，仿佛要将自己的身躯缓慢凿击开来，直至它终于钝重地抵在那叫他颤栗的一点上，他整身过电似地打了个抖，蓦一下低声喊叫出来。

之后的事情变得顺利了些，但也并不很容易。那硬物在他体内摩擦深入时，艰涩痛感始终存在，他不过是将此作为惩戒的一部分。我很抱歉，他闭着眼想。他想自己其实从未真的做错什么，无论是谈及以往还是将行未行的一切。然而其间伤痛是注定的，出卖与背叛都是注定的，无论他有着多么冠冕堂皇的缘由，他都不可能真正谅解自己。那么疼痛便是种惩戒了，来自那人的拥抱亲吻都不再是能够填补他隐秘希冀的温柔抚慰。他闭着眼，口中发出低微呻吟，向前沉坐得更深，由着疼痛与逐渐漫溢起来的快意一并将自己吞噬。

他自己的阴茎也抬了头，在他身前微微摇晃着，顶端渗出些透明体液。某一刻朱雀忽然抄手到他膝下，将他抱稳固了，而后保持着两人交合的形势离开座椅，骤然颠倒形势将他平置于地面上。下一次俯身冲撞几乎是凶狠的，鲁路修一时并未绷住声息，差些哭叫起来。他揽住对方脖颈，大口喘着气，感受着愈发钝重深入的攻势，柔软肠道内蹿起阵阵火烧火燎似的刺痛。那动作并未延续太久，不多时他便觉察到自己阴茎顶端迸出些浊液。他无暇顾及他的衣物，头脑一阵空白，随后才意识到朱雀已经停下了动作，稳固埋在他身躯深处，同样宣泄出来时垂眼露出隐忍神情。

那快感峰值过去后，鲁路修长吁了一声，疲惫地松开手去平摊在地。他望着对方面容，努力扳出一个恰当些的微笑。朱雀并没有放下他架高的双腿，轻缓地抽退了去，之后反将他双腿推得更高了些，再而将身躯俯得更低。

鲁路修觉察到湿润舔舐触感落在自己方才遭了侵犯待遇的后穴入口旁时，差些又叫出声来。他略抬起头望向自己身下，想象着对方柔软舌面如何仔细扫过两人交合留下的痕迹，稍稍有些面红耳赤。朱雀细致地舔过那还在微微抽搐的穴口后，慢慢舔吻过他的会阴，蹭过囊袋，最终将他腿脚放平，俯首含进了他刚刚疲软了些的性器。现在鲁路修看得见他的神情了，他吞吐着自己那根活计的模样，卖力含入并吸吮着——鲁路修感到自己胃里绞紧了些，一种难言的复杂心绪在暗处缓慢攫紧了他的呼吸。

他不知道朱雀那样做了多久，当对方终于抬起头来时他发觉自己又硬了。他稍稍撑起身来时还有些茫然，朱雀已经站了起来，在他来得及发表意见前就完整脱下了长裤和底裤，随后重新俯在他身上，双膝分张开来跪在他腰两侧。鲁路修眨了眨眼，被朱雀拉过了手往身下探去。他触到一片温暖湿润后，立刻反应了过来，想抽回手去却被生生拽拉住了手腕。

“等等，”他嘶声道，“等一下，我不能就这样——”

不能。他茫然想着。不能在此时，不能在自己注定要做出些不可挽回的事情的情况下，不能再给你增添负担，不能让你接纳剥夺你意志的元凶——他用力挣动了一下，朱雀只是平静看来。那双瑛绿眼睛里多了偏转血色，又覆上些根于坟墓似的灰烬。

“没有关系，”他低声说，甚至微笑了一下，“我不会怀孕。”

这根本不是关于——鲁路修绝望想着，看着对方骑坐在自己腰间，让那昂扬性器抵在身下，略一停顿便凶狠穿凿进去。那言语本身的内容只让他胸腔里刀刻般的疼痛感愈发剧烈，他伸手碰在朱雀身上仅剩的黑色底衣边缘，游离在他所见过的腹部疤痕外侧。朱雀在那一次用力沉坐间剧烈喘息起来，胸膛起伏间近似发出哭音。他眼角痕迹未干，面上并现着欢愉与悲哀。他俯身相视时眼目温柔，嘴唇嚅动间仿佛在呢喃什么。

像是“我需要这个”，像是“我很想念你”。

鲁路修心下一窒，不再推阻了。他注视着朱雀骑在那儿起伏颠动，自己的阴茎在那温热包覆下不断捣入更深处，抽插出入间挤碰出淫靡声响。他眼见着那人逐渐露出意乱情迷模样，那真实触感比他所有的臆想都要更好，但所有应当令他满足或喜悦的成分都显得惨淡晦暗。他在朱雀延续了一阵小幅颠动后的急剧沉坐间低吼出来，险些就这样泄了力，待他回过神时，他觉察到自己的性器抵在了一处柔软小口当中，顶端弧棱已经将它撑开、嵌入在内。

他讶然望向身上那人时，朱雀正张嘴急促喘息着。空气中澎湃的信息素已经浓厚到了一个临界值，裹缠着他，推挤着他开始缓慢成结了。“标记我吧。”朱雀说。他微微蹭动着身下，叫插入其中的坚硬物事埋得更深，叫逐渐膨大起来的结继续向前碾进。他在鲁路修终于绷收不住开始射入时垂下头来，手指轻柔地抚过他的Alpha的面颊。

拿去吧。他由着温热液体灌注在自己身躯最深处，眼睛里浮着些早已释然了似的遥远血灰。不止身躯归属，成败、尊严、忠诚、信仰与爱情，乃至性命与原本的面貌，你若需要的话，是你所愿的话，那就都拿去吧。他在那儿安静沉坐到整个过程走向末尾，那躁动的信息素被逐渐调驯下去，与另一人的微妙相融了，才尽力躬下腰来，最后亲吻了对方的嘴唇。

“……如果这会让我不至完全遗忘的话。”他说。


End file.
